The Last Queen
by Wunderkind4006
Summary: The tale following the last days of Queen Lairiel of Greenwood, wife of King Thranduil and Mother of Legolas and Ellenya. I don't own the any of the Characters and settings, (accept Lairiel and Ellenya, whom are the product of years of doodling and daydreaming) they all belong to the magnificent mind of Tolkien. Please read and enjoy, review if you feel kind :)
1. Chapter 1

Queen Lairiel of the Woodland Realm, walked soundlessly through the forest of her home. Upon her brow was a circlet of twined leaves, of golden hues, reds and deep purples, that extenuated her long, flowing, sun coloured hair. She was tall and pale as the stars, her eyes were an ice blue, keen and alert and sparkled with life every time she laughed or sang.

She wore an outer coat of deep, forest green, with a high collar and its hems were long and trailed to the ground behind her, It buttoned to her waist were it tapered to reveal a dress of shimmering silver. She went bare foot and silently, and about her throat was clasped a glowing, amber stone, held by a beautiful golden chain.

This stone was said to hold the enchanted sap of the great trees of the valar, that grew in the undying lands. It was said that those that held it could evoke the protection of the natural world. Those that possessed the stone were gifted in the hearing of the whispers of trees, and could revive and restore the natural woodland in which they dwelt. This was Lairiel's bloodline, the stone belonged to her kin and had been passed down the generations all the way from her teleri ancestors. Though her powers were only a shadow of Queen Melian, nor could they match that of the Lady Galadriel, they were however, enough to help her people rest easier, among the trees of their Greenwood home.

Yes, it was true that Greenwood the Great had fallen under a dark curse, a shadow grew in the south, striking the great forest with a black sickness that choked the goodness from its very roots. The men of middle earth now called it Mirkwood and feared to journey through it. The power of her people only held the darkness at bay, but Lairiel still held hope that one day she would see her home restored, if not for her and her husband, then for her children.

A smiled stretched across her face as the thoughts of her two children, warmed her and lifted her spirits. Legolas her handsome and strong son, was her eldest. Bright as a button and sharp as a fox, his boundless energy and insatiable curiosity, kept her entertained. Though his thrist for adventure and increasing skill for combat worried her deeply, his skill with a bow was becoming quickly renowned and he spent much time honing his skill and training diligently, it did not help that his Father encouraged this. She sighed, and was grateful that his personality matched hers, optimistic and ever cheerful, he was hard to discourage, though sometimes arrogant and more than a little proud. She shook her head and lingered over the happy memories of her son's youth, he was growing fast and soon would braid his hair and take on the responsibilities of a warrior and serving his King and people. She sighed deeply, for now though he was still her little boy, innocent and uncorrupted by the world.

As the Queen turned a corner, her attention focused on two familiar figures not but a few metres from her, she broke into a dazzling smile. Her husband, King Thranduil, stood at the base of an oak, in his arms he rocked their daughter, Ellenya. She was still a young elfling, but Lairiel noted each day how her features shifted ever so gently from childlike to youthful, soon she would be too old to enjoy being carried by her parents.

Ellenya was beautiful and enchanting, her misty, blue eyes held a dream like quality that matched her Fathers. The opposite of her brother, she was a somber child and her thoughts ran deep. Her imagination was vivid and Lairiel had spent many a day fighting dragons and finding hidden treasures in secret worlds, with her daughter. But Lairiel did worry that Ellenya struggled to show emotion and like her Father she was stubborn and quick tempered, qualities that were not at all ladylike, it would be a hard road to teach Ellenya to be an endearing princess. However Ellenya was magnetic and held the attention of her peers, daring to be different, she would make a strong leader, that Lairiel was sure of.

Ellenya noticing her mother presence, stretched her slender hand and waved, a welcoming smile spread across her young face. Lairiel waved back and quickly closed the gap between herself and her husband and child. King Thranduil held out his free hand and quickly entwined his fingers through Lairiel's, bringing her close enough so that their bodies touched, he smiled gently at his beautiful wife, his one love, everytime he looked upon her he felt truly blessed, for she had given him more than he could ever wish of asking for, her love and his two wonderful children greatest among them.

"What are you doing my little star?" Lairiel asked her daughter, who had now turned her attention back to the oak tree they stood under and was squirming and stretching in her Fathers arms, Thranduil sighed and let go of his wife's hands to support his daughters torso as she made for a particular leaf of interest high in the tree's branches.

"Careful child!" Thranduil frowned, as he steadied his daughter, "Will any other leaf do?" he dared to ask. This was met by an adorable roll of the eyes and further squirming from his Daughter. "I'll take that as no?" Thranduil murmured and eyed his wife knowingly, making Lairiel giggle.

"This is probably a very special leaf, Ada," Lairiel explained, patting her daughter gently on the back, "Isn't that right my darling?"

Ellenya stopped squirming and nodded, "It is perfect, perfectly, perfect, just right for my surprise."

"Your surprise? Why is there a surprise? Lairiel asked, Ellenya grinned an impish grin, "That is a secret, Nanneth." Lairiel narrowed her eyes, directing her curiosity at her husband, "What are you's two hiding?"

Thranduil laughed, "I'm sorry my love, but I have been sworn to a mission of absolute secrecy, and confidence cannot be broken, isn't that right my little star?" He jostled Ellenya in his arms, making her giggle, as she play wrestled her Ada.

"Well if that is the case, then the best leaf in the forest must be captured!" Lairiel exclaimed, dramatically waving her arms. Ellenya clearly delighted with the attention her little expedition had gained, nodded enthusiastically at her Nanneth. Lairiel paced slowly, rubbing her chin with her thumb and fore finger thoughtfully, "But how will we reach this most perfect of leaves, it is so very high?" she asked.

"WE CLIMB!" Ellenya shouted, Lairiel nodded excitedly in agreement.

"NO!" Thranduil balked, "It's too high for you!" He threw his wife an exasperated look, surely she wasn't suggesting that! Lairiel did nothing but smile serenely and added solemnly "That is true Ellenya it is much too high for you and I," disappointment marred the elflings features, but Lairiel continued; "What we need is a courageous elf, capable of scaling such a high tree…hmmm…he would need to be very strong and nimble, wouldn't he Ellenya?"

"Yes!" chirped Ellenya, struggling down from the King's arms and dancing to her mothers side, "and strong and quick, in case he was spotted by a horrible orc, or spider!" the elfling added, hoping from one foot to the other. Thranduil sighed, he knew were this was going and he had a sneaking suspicion he would end up having to climb a tree, unless some minor miracle transpired.

"But who?" Lairiel threw up her arms in mock exasperation, Ellenya brow furrowed in concentration, the sight made Lairiel chuckle, how adorable the small frown lines looked, etched on her daughters fair face. She glanced at her husband who looked a little put out that his name hadn't been the first to pop into his daugthers head when a "courageous, strong elf," was mentioned.

"Well," Ellenya spoke very seriously, "since Legolas is not here, it is going to have to be you Ada!" she folded her arms, happy with her decision. Thranduil's eyebrows raised dramatically, as Lairiel let out a loud peal of laughter, before gliding to her husbands side and wrapping her arms around his waist, "Yes darling since Legolas isn't here the responsibility falls to you, can you accept this challenge?"

Thranduil eyed his wife, "I think I can manage," he muttered, Lairiel grinned and stole a quick kiss before adding "Our hero!" Thranduil rolled his eyes and strode toward his daughter and kneeling down.

"Which one then?" he asked

"That one, the one on the thin branch near the top," she pointed somewhere in the direction to a small cluster leaves on relatively thin branches. Thranduil groaned, maybe he wasn't quite up to this challenge, he didn't even know which leaf was the perfect one. Sometimes he felt Lairiel indulged their daughters imagination too much. Sensing her father's uncertainty, Ellenya sighed, "Maybe I should just wait on Legolas?"

"No! No!" Thranduil defended himself, "I'm just unsure which leaf is the perfect on?" he added diplomatically, to this Ellenya blew out a long sigh, "Okay, Ada I'm just going to wait on Legolas." Thranduil grimaced, he was very bad at these games, It seemed to be something Lairiel was just naturally good at, he envieied this.

"Alright Ellenya, we'll just wait on your brother." Thranduil agreed, accepting defeat.

Ellenya kicked a pile of leaves and whined, "It's going to take ages and ages, I'll never finish Nanneths gift by tonight," Ellenya yelped and covered he mouth realising she had said too much.

Lairiel eyed her daughter, "So this is what all the fuss is about?"

To which Ellenya just nodded, "I wanted it be a surprise and just perfect and…" Lairiel silenced her daughter by pressing her finger to Ellenya's rosebud lips.

"Ellenya, my bright, little star, you don't need to make me a gift, I already have you and that is the most perfect gift!"

Ellenya nodded and happily accepted a warm embrace off her mother, before whispering in her ear, "I'm still going to make it though."

Lairiel laughed, "I didn't think I could persuade you otherwise, well you can ask your brother nicely to help you tomorrow."

"Ask me what?"

Lairiel smiled and rolled her eyes, "Perfect timing as always son," she answered and turned to greet her eldest. Her son strode towards her, his youthful appearances all but shed accept for the innocence in his eyes, he truly was growing into his skin, every inch the strong, young ellon, Lairiel smiled proudly. Before anymore conversation could be exchanged, Ellenya was darting towards her brother excitedly and animatedly babbling about the perfect leaf in need of capturing. Legolas listened intently and joined in the animated conversation. Lairiel, felt Thranduils arms wrap around her and she leaned into him, taking in the playful scene before them. They rarely got to enjoy these moments, making them even more precious to the elven parents

"And well basically Ada couldn't even see the leaf! Can you believe that Legolas?" Ellenya had finished her dramatic conclusion, Legolas shook his head in disbelief, before turning to Thranduil, "Really Adar, is your eyesight detoriating already? It is clearly obvious which leaf is the most perfect, honestly Ellenya these older elves are just no use." Legolas shot his Father a wicked grin, whilst Ellenya just nodded in agreement. Thranduil just laughed, "No use? My boy I'll remember that next time you get stuck in another ravine." Legolas frowned, whilst his parents chuckled, recounting the numerous misadventures their son regularly had, in which Thranduil regularly had to help him out of.

Ellenya couldn't really care less about the sarcastic exchanges, as she urged her brother to go fetch the leaf she desperately required. Effortlessly Legolas scaled the tree and retrieved the desired perfect, golden, leaf and presented it to the delighted Ellenya, who proclaimed Legolas was a champion. This unfolded into an elaborate pretend sword fight between the whole family, even Thranduil who quite enjoyed being the villain, which changed from being a horrible orc, to an evil troll, or sometimes a grouchy dwarf. The whoops, and ringing laughter echoed throughout the wood, those in earshot of the playful royal family couldn't help but smile, truly their carefree, love was infectious.

The family bliss would not last the evening though, Lairiel spied two guards approach them, sombre looks etched on their faces, she felt her heart sink and her stomach twist, a strong need to usher her children inside their fortress home overwhelmed her. Thranduil who had Legolas in a head lock, while Ellenya threatened extreme levels of pain at her hands, stopped the game abruptly, loosening his grip on his son who immediately straightened up and assessed the new ominous atmosphere. Ellenya skitted to Legolas's side and wrapped her arms around his waist in a possessive hug, "GOT YOU!" She exclaimed, only looking up when her brother didn't respond to her victory.

"What is it?" Thranduil spoke, his voice hard.

"Orcs, their moving againist us sire, a planned attack our intelligence suggests." The elder looking guard reported.

Legolas instinctively moved his young sister behind him, Lairiel moved to her children's side, picking Ellenya into her arms and keeping a firm hand on her son's shoulder. A knowing look passed between them and Ellenya buried herself into her mother's neck. Thranduil glanced back at his family and sighed heavily.

"Ready my armour Feanor, call my generals to a strategic meeting, we've already lost too much time," Thrandul ordered, the two gaurds nodded and hurried off. "Lairiel take the children home, secure the fortress and await further instruction from me."

"Ada, let me go with you," Legolas started.

"No son, go with your mother and sister, they'll need you this night," Thranduil replied gently.

"Ada I can fight!" Legolas continued, Lairiel pulled gently at her sons sleeve, "Legolas come, your Adar needs to go," she pleaded softly.

"No, I can do this, let me help?" Legolas pushed.

"LEGOLAS! NOT THIS NIGHT!" Thranduil turned furiously on his son, the shock sending him reeling back from the verbal blow. "I will not argue a point with you child, go with your mother, NOW!" With that Thranduil stormed off.

Legolas stung from the exchange, his Adar had called him a child, a heavy insult for a young warrior. Lairiel soothed her son and encouraged him to follow her, Ellenya whimpered and stretched out to her brother, "Don't leave me, like Ada, I need you to protect nana and I!" Legolas responded to his sister's pitiful pleas and smiled comfortingly, "I'll always protect you and Nanneth!"

"You promise?" Ellenya sniffed

"I promise," Legolas crossed his heart with his hand and accepted Ellenya's embrace. Lairiel smiled, at the exchange, if anyone could soothe a brewing argument it was Ellenya. Quickly Lairiel turned her attention to the darkening woods. "Come on now my darlings let us get home."

Legolas sensing his Mothers panic, picked Ellenya up and took his mother's hand, "Come on I know a short cut."


	2. Chapter 2

**Hello! Shorter chapter this time, I promise a more detailed chapter 3 explaining how Thranduil and Lairiel met, but I didn't want to lose the momentum. **

**THANK YOU** Aranel Mereneth**! For the guest review, you made my day, I never expected a review so I am soooo happy you liked it! I hope you continue to enjoy the story!**

**Anyway guys enjoy, please review, comment or make suggestions if you feel drawn to do so! **

**Thanks! **

Legolas indeed knew a short cut through the woods and quickly had his mother and sister delivered to the safety of the King's Halls. They had barely crossed the threshold of the great, underground fortress, when they were greeted by the Kings advisor, Arystor and the generals of the interior guard. Arystor was a stern looking, silvan, elf, renowned for his sour features. He wasn't unkind, but was lacking in good humour, blunt and to the point he had no time for pleasantries or frivolities.

"My Queen, we have been briefed by Captain Feanor and I have raised the alarm, civilians are being brought to the fortress for protection. With your permission , I will prepare the interior guard and oversee the protection of interior perimeters." Arystor spoke without blinking and bowed fluidly.

Lairiel nodded, but caught sight of her son, his eyes were downcast and she knew he worked hard to keep the disappointment, and hurt Thranduil's earlier words had caused, from his features. She frowned battling her maternal instincts, over her knowledge that Legolas deserved a chance to prove his worth, both as a warrior and a prince. Arystor had already bowed again and was turning on his heel, when Lairiel made her snap decision.

"My Lord Arystor, I have not yet given you my permission."

Arystor froze and turned a funny shade of pink, his mouth twitched and he held his hands up as if to make an apology. Arystor was affronted, he had just insulted the queen, Thranduil would have his head on a spike and if not that his position as chief advisor would be stripped of him. Even Legolas and Ellenya gawped at the scene presented to them, it was mortifying for any elven subject to misconstrue social exchanges, even more so when conversing with nobility. Ellenya let out a giggle at Arystor's expense, Legolas raised an eyebrow at his little sister, who quickly bit her lip. Not that he much liked the advisor, he found him dull and unadventurous, but laughing at the poor elf, or at least to his face, was a bit mean.

"M-m-my Lady, I didn't, well I-I am so sorry," Arystor spluttered, getting pinker by the minute.

"Oh Arystor don't develop a hernia, I am not offended, honestly, I am going to have to speak with my husband, clearly in service to him you've become a wreck ," Lairiel toyed, watching the frazzled, elf's eyes pop at the very suggestion. He began to make mewing noises about not mentioning anything to the King, when Lairiel silenced him with a look, at that he stood up straight and awaited instruction, satisfied Lairiel continued;

"Thank you Arystor for your diligence, I am grateful to have you serve our family and our people, but I will be entrusting the protection of our home to Prince Legolas, under your watchfulness of course, Arystor keep him well advised and I expect a full report by midnight."

Legolas wasn't quite sure who was more shocked, himself or Arystor, who was just staring blankly at his mother. Lairiel turned to her son, giving him a small, encouraging smile, he just about managed one in return. He could not believe it, the opportunity to oversee the interior guard was his, he suddenly felt very inexperienced and acutely aware of the few warriors, that had accompanied Arystor, weighing him and judging his ability.

Arystor had quickly found his voice, and his manners. and hesitantly agreed to the Queens orders, he knew the young ellon was skilled, superior to his peers in training and liked by other warriors. He was concerned though, he was young, inexperienced, this was a high alert situation, but the Queen seemed resolute and he trusted her judgement, he would help the young Prince as much as he could. With that thought the advisor turned to Legolas, "We await you command, My Lord Legolas."

Legolas looking a little unsure, looked to his Mother for approval, he chided himself for being so childish, Lairiel simply smiled. Straightening himself up, he nodded resolutely at Arystor, this was not the time to be nervous, nor to show weakness, it was his responsibility to protect the people of this land, his people, and he would to the best of his ability.

"Gather the guard, and double the lookouts on the outer perimeter, there will be unarmed civilians coming through the gates shortly, ensure they have adequate protection, if you have not already done so. And someone bring me my bow and long knives."

Legolas surprised himself at how authoritative he sounded, Arystor bowed and filtered out the orders, in an instant everyone was moving, Legolas felt a new confidence growing in him, as he watched the small band disperse, he turned to his family. He patted Ellenya on the head and promised to check on her later, this satisfied the elfling who blew her brother a kiss goodbye. Turning to his Nanneth, he hugged her and whispered a quiet, "Thank you," in her ear. Lairiel cradled her sons face with her hand, "You are ready," she whispered back and let him go. Legolas strode off and disappeared into the organised chaos, Lairiel felt her stomach knot, she would not rest this night until she knew her husband and son were safe and returned to her.

Taking her daughters hand, Lairiel made for the throne room, she would need to address her people soon and ensure enough food, water and other necessary provisions were readily available. This could take most of the night and would be enough to keep her mind distracted and her hands busy. She was sure her husband would have contested her decision to let Legolas take charge, he like any parent, wanted to keep his son safe and out of harms way. However she knew her son and she hurt for him, Thranduils words, though said only out of panic, hurt their son deeply. Legolas's every action was built on a desire to meet his Fathers approval, it was why he trained so hard and studied so hard, simply to show his Father he could be counted upon. From Legolas was a nothing more than a little elfling, he trailed after his Ada, hanging on his every word and imitating Thranduil's very behaviours.

Lairiel rolled her eyes at the memories and grinned to herself, hopefully if all went well, this would be Legolas's chance to break his Adar's protective nature, for Lairiel knew that Thranduil was more than proud of his son and he knew without a shadow of a doubt that Legolas was ready to take on his duties as a warrior. He regularly boasted to all who would listen about both his children and Lairiel knew that it was only out of her husband's intense fear of losing any of them, which kept him so protective. After Oropher's death, Thranduil had vowed not to put any of his family at unnecessary risk, he would learn from his Father's mistakes.

Lairiel sighed and placed a hand over her heart and whispered, "But you cannot suffocate them either my love, we will not be able to protect them forever."


	3. Chapter 3

**Here it is, at last, chapter 3! I have put up the rating, simply to be on the safe side for this and the coming chapters. Anyway enjoy and please review and let me know if I'm doing okay, it is sooo greatly appreciated!**

**Also thank you to the followers and to xX-MissyMoo-Xx and Aranel Mereneth for the reviews! **

* * *

Dawn was approaching when Lairiel carried a sleeping Ellenya into the royal chambers, a small fire had been stoked in their living quarters, giving off a comforting glow. She placed the unconscious elfling on a couch close to the fire, wrapping her in soft woollen blankets, Lairial smoothed away Ellenya's cool, blonde, locks from her peaceful, little face. Her daughters blue eyes were misted over and far away from reality, in some secret dream world. Lairiel sighed, 'oh to be little again, no worries to carry," she leant down and kissed Ellenya's forehead, the elfling mumbled something and fidgeted in her sleep state.

Lairiel straightened up and strode to the fireplace, using the mantle to lean her weight on, she stared into the flames. She felt weary, using her free hand she rubbed her forhead, going over numbers and lists. All civilians had been accounted for and taken care of, yet the knots of worry still tangled in her gut. Legolas had sent Arystor a few minutes before midnight to address the Queen, his update had been positive. The internal perimeters were intact, with only a few disturbances, word had been sent from Thranduil, that the movements of orc bands, had been cornered and the woodland forces were pushing the Mordor scum back, into the forest depths. This was good news, but Lairiel could not rest, she felt jittery and on edge, the only logical explanation was, that she just was struggling to cope with both her son and her husband fighting. She would feel better when she could physically see them with her own eyes and know that they were not in any immediate danger.

As if in answer to her unspoken prayers, she heard familiar, light, footsteps, spinning to face the sound, she breathed a sigh of relief.

"Legolas!" Lairiel exclaimed and embraced her son, who graced her with one of his carefree smiles, however she noted a slight change in her son's countenance, more serious, she felt saddened, the more he would be exposed to inevitable war, the more his youthful innocence would ebb away.

"I just came to let you know Ada is on his way back, there are some causalities, so I am going to go help with that," Legolas paused, "Nana are you ok?"

"No I am just fine, love, more than fine seeing you," Lairiel answered rubbing her son's shoulders, "Yes Legolas you'll need to oversee that."

Legolas nodded and turned to leave again, "Nanneth take some rest soon, everything will be alright, and when Ellenya wakes up, tell her I'm sorry I did not come to see her, but I promise I will make it up to her."

Lairiel laughed, "Your sister will be fine, she needs to get used to not having her brother around as much, just like the rest of us, he has many responsibilities now." Legolas smiled in response and left with promises to meet with her later and tell her of his night of adventures. In her mind, Lairiel knew there was no reason to be so uneasy, seeing her son in good spirits, positive news and the safety of their home, once again secured, yet something niggled at her. She would take a walk in the forest later, maybe the tree's would tell her another story.

xXx

The morning had passed and with it the reality of constant unrest, the injured required attention and the dead needed burying. So it was a sweet relief for Lairiel to steal away to the wood lining the perimeter, though she knew her husband would be less than comfortable with her so causally wondering the wood, alone, so soon after the previous night's events. She smiled to herself, he wasn't always protective, he wasn't always so careful, sometimes she missed that side of her husband, but mostly she understood, "Heavy is the head that wears the crown," she mumbled.

The queen stopped to examine a scorched pine, she rubbed the blackened bark and whispered encouragements to the young tree, but she could sense it dying and she was angered by the loss. Such natural beauty, recklessly abused, she was bitterly reminded of the waning powers of her people to defend the natural world, against such indiscriminate hate.

"I suppose it is folly to hope that you would be somewhere safe?"

Lairiel, shaken from her mournful thoughts, turned to see Thranduil standing arms folded, still in full armour, staring her down. She smirked at her husband, "Am I not in the safest place? Did you not once swear that with you I would always be safe, no harm could ever befall me?"

Thranduil chuckled, shook his head, "I was young and foolish, I was drunk on young love, it made me think I was indestructible."

Lairiel eyes widened, "What is this? Is my husband claiming I no longer excite him, Am I the cause of his strife? The reason for his aging features?" Lairiel wailed dramatically, but before she could fret anymore, Thranduil whisked into her arms, pulling him tightly to her, "Never," he growled in her ear, before peppering his wife with kisses. Lairiel giggled like a youth and tried to duck each ticklish kiss. Giving up she wrapped her hands around Thranduil's neck and let their foreheads meet, "Well that is a great relief," she whispered breathlessly.

For a few minutes they studied one another, it was amazing to Lairiel that even though an age of the earth had passed, she still was enamoured by Thranduil. How in one moment he was a King and a skilled warrior, cold and unflinching and in another, he was the passionate and spontaneous, elf she fell in love with. Their stare deepened, slowly and delicately Thranduil ran his thumb the length of Lairiel's neck, tracing the shape of her feminine jaw and the petite, tips of her ears, before lingering on the curve of her lips. Lairiel felt the familiar butterflies quake in her stomach and her skin tingled were he touched her. In response she locked her arms tighter and pulled herself closer to him, before she could do or say anymore, he kissed her, passionately, with a possessive force. Locking his hand around her neck and using his other to lift her closer to him, a gently moan escaping Lairiels lips, she resounded with the same passion, twisting her hands through his long, fair, hair.

The force of the passionate greeting intensified, until both Thrandul and Lairiel landed in a graceful, heap on the forest floor. Lairiel let out a surprised yelp as she attempted to untangle herself from her husband, who chuckled at the shock on his wife's face, before catching her and tugging her towards him. No match for Thranduil's strength, Lairiel found herself back in his arms on the ground, hiding her face in his broad chest, as she let her husband's deep, throaty, laughter infect her. Laughing gently she rested her chin on his chest and sighed happily, hours could have passed, as she stared into her husbands deep, magnetic, blue, eyes, many would say Thranduil's stare was impassive and unreadable, but one just had to look deeper. She could see the long years of his life in those eyes, memories both good and evil and how they shaped the spirit within them. It was no surprise to her, that those same eyes changed her mind all those moons ago, she lingered on the memories of their youth...

Lairiel had never wanted to stay in Greenwood, it was dark place, more feral than her home in Lorien. It's silvan people more reclusive, more wild, than the silvan colony in Lothlorien, their halls, great underground caverns, frighteningly, beautiful to a young elleth who was use to the freeness and open air of her home high among the trees. She had arrived, reluctantly, to Greenwood, as part of political peace offering, to the then King of the Wood, Oropher, who openly disliked Celeborns and Galadriels meddling. As a way and means of reminding Oropher that it was wise to maintain good communications with his closest neighbours and allies, there was regular sharing of gifts, sometimes in the forms of talented elves that could bring knowledge and further the development of their kingdoms.

In this such instance, Lairiel, along with other gifted individuals had arrived for a stay in Greenwood, Lairiel was for the most part, miserable. King Oropher was not easy to impress, yet the enchanted jewel she bore and Lairiel's impressive lineage intrigued him, as a result Lairiel was in demand, for the King dearly loved his forest and swore with her gifts he seen it come even more alive and even more enchanted. When others of her party had travelled home, she had been denied that privilege and continued to serve King Oropher, becoming more morose and less interested in her surroundings, the beauty of the forest waned and, the King finally, seeing no further use for the elleth, granted her wish to return to her home.

Oropher was not unkind and in thanks for Lairiel's service he threw a grand party in her honour. Lairiel had attended as the guest of high honour and was dressed the finest clothes and gifted the loveliest of jewels. Lairiel remembered standing in front of a large gilt mirror, in her shimmering gown of blue and silver hues, hair loose and with a silver circlet of flowers on her brow, the King had proclaimed her to be as beautiful and ethereal as his forest, but all she felt was lonely in that moment. In that mirror, as she studied her features an unfamiliar pair of enchanting, blue eyes peered at her, instead of fainting in fear or demanding to know why she was being watched, by a stranger no less, she found herself smiling at the stranger through the mirror.

"Hello," the strangers voice was just as curious as his eyes, unable to help herself she turned to face the ellon in her presence, she studied him closely, he was dressed in a green, travelling, tunic, he looked like he had just returned from a long trip. Nothing would suggest he was of any importance, accept for the way he stood, tall and straight with a subtle air of authority surrounding him, though he did not speak his presence commanded her attention.

The ellon frowned at Lairiel, though he made no other attempt to speak, from the way he looked, Lairiel thought, he could be dreaming and just continued to stare at her. It should have been awkward and very inappropriate, but to Lairiel it was the most alluring experience of her life, she was drawn to this elf like no one else, since she had arrived in Greenwood, determined to break the silence, she introduced herself and explained her purpose to the handsome stranger. The ellon finally broke his silence and bowed deeply, introducing himself as Thranduil son of Oropher, he took Lairiel's hand and placed a gently kiss there. Lairiel blushed, she was in the presence of the prince and had made no attempt to show any sort of respect, she made to curtsey but Thranduil stopped her.

"May I have the honour of escorting you to your party Lady Lairiel, I apologise I have had no time to prepare, but I feel I should not be wasting this opportunity," Thranduil held out his arm to Lariel, she could not deny the excitement she felt in that moment and without a second thought took the Prince's arm.

Lairiel danced with Thranduil the whole evening, lost in his eyes and wrapped up in his voice, he told her of his travels through Greenwood, all the beauty that he had seen and she listened falling madly in love with the forest he spoke of, but more so she began to slowly fall for the tall. Handsome elven prince. This did not go unnoticed by King Oropher or the people of Greenwood, the Prince, usually withdrawn, arrogant and stubborn, was suddenly warm, carefree and full of good humour. By the nights end the unlikely couple had shared their first kiss, in the early light of dawn, by the enchanted river and by the months end they committed themselves to marriage.

The forest of Greenwood began to glow again, as Lairiel found her reason to live, all thoughts of Lorien were forgotten, she had learnt that home was not a physical place, but in the eyes and hearts of the ones she loved. In the year leading to their marriage she had returned to Lorien, to find it had lost its appeal, yes it was her home, but her love was in Greenwood and it did not take her long to find her way back there and into the arms of the one she loved. Now she could never be parted from the forest, she once loathed...

Lairiel lost in those early memories, was only reminded of her current situation, when Thranduil propped himself up unto his elbows and gave her a gentle kiss on the forehead.

"Where are you Lairiel?" he asked softly, "What are your thoughts?"

Lairiel smiled, "I was back at the party, were we met, just wondering how different my life could be if I had not met you," she leant forward so their foreheads were touching.

"Truly?" Thranduil whispered.

Lairiel nodded, "I would not have this beautiful. Wild, forest as my home, I would not have my children, I would not have you! Truly my love, my life here it is like walking in a dream."

Thranduil's heart could well have been singing at that moment, nothing was more important to him than Lairiel's happiness with him, he would give his life and all he held dear to see his wife and children content and happy. He leant in for one final kiss from Lairiel, they let it linger, before Lairiel mentioned the children, so with much hesitation the royal couple made for their return to the halls.

Lairiel took this pleasant time and her husbands lightened mood to brooch the topic of Legolas and her agreement to let him be part of the guard. Thranduil listened carefully to her argument, before making her wait on a reply, eventually after he reacted to all the ways in which, his son could have got hurt or worse, he blew out a long defeated sigh.

"Lairiel, you are right, I realise he is ready and needs this opportunity, but it goes against my nature," he finally responded. Lairiel answered with an understanding smile, placed her hand on his face and planted a kiss on his cheek.

"It goes againist a parents nature, but you must let him and you must promise me, that when we return you will praise him and encourage him in this, he needs to know that you love him and our proud of him." She answered softly.

Thranduil nodded, "I will Lairiel, I do not do it enough."

Lairiel squeezed his hand encouragingly and lent her head on his shoulder, as they walked causally, "You are a good Father Thranduil, your family love you," she murmured and watched a small smile fix itself on her husband's face.


	4. Chapter 4

**HI! How are you all keeping? Chapter 4 is here, I have literally spent all night writing so I hope you like it. Please, please, please if you do drop me a quick review, they literally make me the happiest person on the planet. Also in saying that I am interested in what you guys think and so constructive criticism is always welcome.**

**Big thank you to the lovely review from xX-MissyMoo-Xx and of course Aranel Mereneth. Also the guys that have been following, you are cool people! **

**Chapter 4, please enjoy! **

* * *

"Ow, Ell- Ouch, you are a little monster!" Legolas grumbled at his little sister, as he sat cross legged on the floor of their family living quarters, as the imperious little elfling tugged and pulled at her older brother's hair.

"But you have to wear your hair like this now!" Ellenya exclaimed, tugging violently at another strand, Legolas winced, closing one eye and comically pulling a face at her, Ellenya giggled at his reaction.

"Tis not funny, Ellenya, I cannot fathom why I deserve such torture," Legolas grumbled and batted his sister away playfully, he did know why; this was payback and probably deserved. However he was the one that had agreed to watch his darling, younger, sister before he took off for another night of patrol with the interior guard, Legolas smiled proudly at the thought, praying silently that his Adar would be equally proud too. Nothing had gone wrong, he had commanded the guard well, even Arystor had commented positively about his performance, even promising to pass on his praises to Thranduil. The prince fervently hoped he would, if only to take the edge off the fact he had been disobedient to his Ada's command.

"What do you think?" Ellenya quipped, sticking a looking glass under her brother's nose, "Now you look like Ada, when he goes to fight horrible goblins." Ellenya looked impressed with herself and had a smug little smile on her angelic face.

Legolas rolled his eyes and peered into the mirror, he was silent for a moment while he contemplated his reflection. Gently placing the looking glass down, he cleared his throat and glared at Ellenya.

"What. Have. You. Done. To my HAIR!" he roared, Ellenya sniggered and ducked as Legolas made a swipe for her, backing herself up against the wall she grinned;

"It's warrior braids, weelll…not exactly, but I think you look pretty scary," she giggled.

"_Scary_! Ellenya, I'm not supposed to _scare_ the goblins to death, I'm supposed to shoot them!" Legolas shrieked and pounced on his little sister, but she was too quick and darted off roaring with laughter. Legolas chuckled too and followed after her, shouting promises of torture and pain, his hair really was ridiculous looking though, something akin to a bird's nest he thought, as he crashed about the room in a vain attempt to catch the little bandit.

Legolas had just launched himself over one of his parents ornate sofa's and caught Ellenya, with a yowl of triumph, when the doors opened to reveal both their parents, looking rather bemused. Lairel smirked and stifled a giggle at the scene, whilst Thranduil looked less than impressed, shaking his head disapprovingly.

"Uh Oh!" Ellenya gulped, peering around her brother.

Legolas felt his stomach twist, 'wonderful,' he thought, 'yes this is the perfect way to impress Ada.' Legolas quickly yanked a few fingers through the disarray braids and managed an apologetic grimace, "I was just…well we were…playing…" he managed, whilst internally cringing, he was 'playing,' his Ada would certainly not take him seriously now. Thranduil let his son go through all the emotions of embarrassment, before shrugging his shoulders and tutting;

"Honestly son, you will never catch any orc whooping like that, however I would wager you would terrify those ghastly creatures, running round the wood howling and looking like that." Thranduil said with a dead pan expression, whilst Legolas struggled to work out if his Ada was bantering with him or insulting him, it was often hard to tell.

Lariel chuckled and elbowed her husband gently in the ribs, "Stop being so horrible," she muttered.

Thranduil grinned, "Alright, I will, but let this be warning son, your sister has a terrible, yet brilliant mind," Thranduil walked towards his daughter and ruffled her hair, Ellenya smiled sheepishly and buried her face into her Adar's side, as she accepted a warm embrace, mumbling a nearly audible "Sorry Legolas," before looking up at her Ada, "but how did you know I did it?"

Thranduil laughed, "because my, little, one," Thranduil continued picking his daughter into his arms to stare her straight in the eyes, "I too have that same brilliantly, terrible, mind." Ellenya giggled as Thranduil tickled her under the chin.

"Alright you two, terrible, creatures," Lairiel interrupted, "One of us needs to have her supper and bathe before nightfall."

Ellenya scowled and was just about to protest, when Thranduil shot her a warning glance, she quietened and gave her Adar another hug, whispering into his ear, "I missed you Ada, I am glad you are safe," She hopped down from his arms and made for the door, Thranduil felt the ever present guilt for leaving his children regularly, it was not right they should worry.

"Ellenya, do not go running off," Lairiel called after her head strong daughter, who merrily skipped out of their family living quarters, without a second glance. She shook her head, her little elfling tried every last ounce of her patience sometimes.

"Well I better go fetch her," Lairiel sighed, "I will leave you two alone, you will have plenty to discuss," Lairiel planted a kiss on her son's cheek, "do not argue with your Ada, and do not go off with the guard until I've said goodnight!" she reminded Legolas, who looked a little confused, he was not expecting a lecture from his Adar so soon. Lairiel turned to her husband, "Do not deal too harshly with him, or else you shall have me to answer too," she threatened. Thranduil smiled knowingly, "I promise."

Once on their own, Thranduil produced a basket of food, that he had brought up with him and ordered his son to set out some plates and wine goblets. Legolas dutifully did so, while Thranduil removed his armour and made himself more comfortable, there was no greater relief than unburdening one's self from heavy armour, wood elves prefer lighter garments, much more suited to their humbler lifestyles.

However there was nothing much humble about Thranduil, in his honest appraisal of himself, he was renowned for taking what he felt he deserved. He was proud of his treasures and vast collection of books, scrolls and rare jewels, this was greatly reflected in his tastes. The living quarters in which the family resided, were decorated with ornate stone carvings, making the rooms look like mystical forests, made of living rock. The furnishings were opulent and suiting to a monarch, and the rooms held many of Thranduil's personal and favourite books, paintings and trinkets. Lairiel preferred things much more simpler and the only room in all of their living quarters that reflected that was their own bed chamber, a simple space, with only the essentials, a bed, a few family memento's, decorated with wild flowers, that she picked regularly and candles giving the only light.

It was here that Thranduil found himself, standing before an old, knarled, wooden, chest, long kept under lock. He knelt down beside the chest, unlocking the stiff bolts, it creaked as he lifted open the lid. Inside held a fragment of his past, one in which he loved and loathed and brought with it such strong emotions. This chest contained the last remnants of his, own, Father's belongings, his armour, his sword, his journals and, the thing in which Thranduil was looking for, Oropher's bow. He held the weapon in his hand and felt the memories return like a flood.

xXxXx

Thranduil stood under the eaves of a great oak, the dawn was coming too soon and he could not pull himself away from his Lairiel. He would leave in a matter of hours, to join in battle with the rest of his kin, to march against Mordor and Sauron, in an alliance with men, which could change the course of the future of Middle Earth, forever. Yet all that paled to insignificance, as he let the words Lairiel had just spoken to him, wash over him, altering his every decision from this moment fourth. They resounded over and over in his mind.

"Thranduil, my love, I have wrestled with telling you this, whether it should be the right or the wrong thing to do. I fear that it will burden you too heavily, but I fear that if I never see you again then I will regret not seizing the moment to tell you," she had whispered to him, between tears. He had held her and begged her to tell him, proclaiming that there was nothing she could say, or do that would burden him.

"We have been blessed by the Valar, Thranduil," she whispered, taking his hands in hers and placing them on her belly, "They have given us an elfling, I am pregnant," she choked out, trying to smile through the tears. Thranduil stared in wonder, true enough there was roundness to her abdomen that he did not recognise, yet he thought he could almost feel the life there, thriving. Thranduil really took a moment to look at his wife, she glowed, a new spark in her eyes, the kind of spark that held a beautiful secret. The moment was so perfect, yet so bittersweet, marred by what lay ahead for them, but he did not care in that instant. Thranduil kissed his wife tenderly, then kissed away her tears and then, kneeling down, placed a kiss on her swelling belly. He knelt there for a moment, letting the news sink in, he was an Adar, responsible for the tiny life his wife carried now.

Straightening up he took Lairiel's face in his hands, "I promise you, by whatever strength and will I have, I will make it back to you, and to our child." Lairiel buried her face into his chest, "I love you," she whispered, "We both love you."

Thranduil and Lairiel stayed like this until the sun had risen above them, in the distance a horn blew, sharp and clear, calling the people to gather and march. The couple said their final goodbyes and Lairiel escorted her husband to join King Oropher, as they rode out to war. It would be a full year before he would see her again, by which time his elfling would be born and it ached his heart that he would not be there to witness that moment. Though he knew he must focus now on the battles ahead, if he was ever to see his wife and babe again.

Though nothing could have prepared Thranduil for the horrors that lay ahead on the great battle plains of Dagorlad. For it was there, months later that Thranduil raced into battle, ill-informed and under equipped to deal with the wrath of Sauron. His Adar, had went against Gil-galad's orders and rallied his people, leading them to meet the lines of Mordor head on. Thranduil knew deep down it had been a mistake to be so reckless and as the clash of iron, and horror of war wore him down, he began to struggle to find a reason to fight on. His people lay dead or dying at his feet and what was left were being openly slaughtered, their naivety would be their doom.

It was here that Oropher was struck down by the Mordor hoards, Thranduil had witnessed it and with what strength he could muster he pushed across the battlefield to reach his Ada. With tears staining his face and his Ada's name coming as long, scream from his lips, he fought back the enemies, giving him enough time to say his final goodbye to his Adar. Lying on the cold ground, the, dying, noble elf, stained in blood and grime, pierced and wounded, passed over the crown to his son.

"Lead our people well, better than I, do not make my mistakes, make Greenwood safe," Oropher had commanded his son, in his final breathes. Thranduil took his Fathers cold hands in his own and spoke through bitter tears, "With my life Adar, I swear it, for our people and for your grandchild." Oropher's eyes misted at the last word and he smiled, before the world faded from his sight and the noble king drew breath no longer. In that moment Thranduil felt utterly alone, no power could reach him in the sudden blackness of grief, he felt urgent hands pull at him, urging him to get up and flee before more enemies crashed in on them, but he could not muster the strength.

However unbeknown to Thranduil, many leagues away in the shelter of his home, Lairiel had went into labour. As King Oropher had drew his last breaths, Lairiel had delivered her little babe, a son. The tiny infant cried for air and for life, and as Lairiel took him in her arms, she prayed that the Valar would find a way to let her husband know, that if he could hear his little son's plea for life, he would fight harder to get back to them.

Whether it was the doings of the Valar or his own connection with his wife, on that battleground, in the depths of grief, an image of Lairiel and a little, crying, elfling engulfed his mind. Suddenly Thranduil felt a new force spur him on, he had reason to fight, his ultimate reason to live, his own family needed him, just as much as his people. So with that Thranduil fought on, surviving the battle and the battles that lay ahead of him and his kin.

Thranduil returned home to Greenwood, with what was left of his decimated people and on the threshold of his private chambers he fell into his awaiting wife's arms and wept bitterly for his Adar and for his people. Lairiel let him grieve momentarily, before urging him to his feet and pulling him into their bed chamber. Leaving him standing at the entrance, she picked up a tiny bundle from a wooden cradle, and returning to him she pressed the bundle of blankets into his arms. Thranduil stared in disbelief at the tiny, infant swathed in the blankets; Lairiel placed a hand on his cheek and whispered;

"Say hello to you son Thranduil, he has been waiting a long time to meet you."

Thranduil gazed at the sleeping babe, suddenly, as if on command, the infant opened his little blue eyes, a copy of his Nanneths and gazed back at his startled Adar. Thranduil, for once in his long life, was rendered speechless, this was his son, his own flesh and blood, and he was so perfect and suddenly, utterly vital in Thranduils life. His world stopped spinning violently for a moment and in crystal, clarity, Thranduil could see how his life would now cease to be his own, everything he would do now would be for his son, the little elfling's safety and wellbeing was paramount above everything else. Thranduil smiled gently at his son and began instinctively rocking him in his arms;

"Hello Legolas, I have waited a very long time to meet you," he whispered and ducked down to kiss his son's forehead.

xXxXx

"Ada, do you want wine or water to drink?" Legolas called, shaking Thranduil from his thoughts.

"Some wine please Legolas," he responded.

The Elven King straightened up and closed the chest, bow in hand, he walked back through the corridors of his chambers and into the living quarters. Legolas had just poured some water for himself and was already making short work of a pastry, Thranduil chuckled at the sight. Legolas grinned back and shrugged, swallowing the last of the delicious, looking pastry.

"Well you took too long, and I am absolutely starving," Legolas muttered as he grabbed some bread next and started chewing on that. Thranduil laughed and lifted the glass of wine and held up towards his son, legolas followed his Ada's request.

"To my son and his first victory with the interior guard, I am so very proud of him."

Legolas felt his heart swell, his Ada was proud and he couldn't help the ridiculous smile painted over his face and his Ada had said _first_ victory, that meant there would be many more. Thranduil sat down beside his son and continued on with his speech;

"Legolas, I am sorry for being harsh with you, it is only because you are my son and all I want to do is keep you safe," Legolas went to protest, but Thranduil raised his eyebrows silencing the eager, young, elf, "I know now that I cannot suffocate you, that you are ready to take on more responsibility and you have proved as much, but do forgive me if I over react from time to time, it is just my nature. But with all that said Legolas, you must know this, it does not matter if you are victorious in battle or if you are the greatest of archers or if you are none of this things. I am proud of you, regardless, you do not need to win that of me and you most certainly never need to win my approval or love, which you have, always and unconditionally."

Legolas, not used to his Ada being so forward with his emotions, could not find any words to say, so instead embraced his Ada and whispered a heartfelt "Thank you," instead.

"Now," Thranduil waved his glass, "on to more important things, a keen archer needs a bow befitting his ability," the King pulled out Oropher's bow and presented it to his son. Legolas sprung from his seat and gripped his new bow, it was the most beautiful piece of weaponry the prince had seen in a long time. Thranduil watched in delight as his son, examined his new weapon with vested interest.

"This bow belonged to you Grandfather, King Oropher, he was a skilled archer, but I feel that you far excel even his ability. It is yours now, as I know your Grandfather would have wanted you to have it."

Legolas starred in disbelief and held the bow like a precious jewel to his chest, "Ada I do not know what to say, I am so thankful, I promise you I will take great care of it."

"Good!" Thranduil responded, "Now come and finishing eating you will have to leave soon, and your Nanneth will not be best pleased, if she believes I let you leave without a proper meal." They both chuckled and continued feasting together, speaking of nothing important, just enjoying each others company. Legolas completely unaware of how his Father watched him. Thranduil was slowly coming to realise his son was almost grown, able to take command of his own life and make mature decisions, it was wonderful to see and yet Thranduil was reminded that his own Father could not be here to see it, as he should have been.

Legolas took his leave at sun down and Thranduil took to his bed chamber to brood over the memories he had stirred earlier that evening. He did not know how late it was, when he felt Lairiel's arms snake around his chest, as she stood behind him. Her lips began to brush his neck and shoulder and he felt himself awaken from his dark mood. Lairiel now having her husband's attention, praised him;

"Whatever you said to Legolas," she murmured, "has made him stand taller, he is so happy."

"I told him I was proud of him and I gave him my Father's bow," Thranduil sighed.

Lairiel paused, that was indeed a grand gesture for her husband, Thranduil still found it hard to talk of his Father's death. Lairiel came round to face her husband, she studied him, his jaw was tense, his eyes veiled and a deep furrow creased his brow. She smoothed his brow with her hand and then cupped his chin in her hand pulling his face closer to hers.

"Do not grieve old memories, love, not now, there is so much to be thankful for," she whispered.

Thranduil smiled, his wife's uncanny ability to reach him in his dark thoughts, even when he did not want to be reached, had won again. She pulled him closer for a long, slow, kiss. The kind of kiss that helped the two of them forget the world for a while. The intensity of the moment grew and both Thranduil and Lairiel let themselves get completely lost in one another, until either of them did not know where one ended and the other began.

xXx

Thranduil lay beside his dreaming wife, he watched the steady rise and fall of her chest and got lost in the peaceful, beauty of her face, her luminous skin and the way even in sleep, her eyes still sparkled. The events that just passed between them left him in a state of peaceful bliss, he enjoyed the cocoon effect it had on him, for a little time, nothing else matter outside their small sanctuary.

Thranduil was not sure if it was a sixith sense or just years of war and unrest that left him with a paranoid mind, but he felt through his peaceful haze a sharp warning in his gut. In a moment he bolted upright in bed, fully alert, stretching out his senses to find the cause of his uneasiness. As he moved to get out of bed, he felt Lairiel grab his arm, he turned to look at his wife, wild panic in her eyes.

"Thranduil, something is wrong," she whispered, as the words left her, blood curdling screams ripped through the silence of night, Thranduil whipped his head in the direction of the sound. Those were not the sounds made by an elf, that was the sound of attacking orc.


	5. Chapter 5

**Is it safe to come out of hiding? Have you forgiven me for the cliffhanger? Well here is chapter 5 as a peace offering! So same old plea, please review, I would really like to know what your thoughts are on the story and as usual, any thoughts etc are welcome :) Also thanks to those following the story, it makes me happy that people are reading this. **

**So lots of great reviews, that all added to me working like someone possessed to get this chapter finished quickly, praise makes me work harder lol! Big thanks to ObsessedwReading, Win Lockwood, Aranel Mereneth, xX-MissyMoo-Xx and Kirschflower, as always I hope you enjoy the next instalment and I look forward to your thoughts!  
**

**So here we are chapter five...**

* * *

Thranduil felt his heart pound, a horrible, cold, sensation running down his spine, the orcish squeals were too close, they had to be within their home, the perimeter had been breached. He lunged out of bed, trailing on his leggings and grabbing the first thing that would cover him enough, a floor length, burgundy, wool, coat. He had no time to consider armour, his only motive was to get Lairiel and his daughter and find somewhere safe for them.

Lairiel was already steps ahead of her husband; a mother's instincts, stronger than any force in the world, and with her daughter not within easy reach, Lairiel shot like lightening through their quarters, blood pounding in her ears and her breath coming in shallow gasps. She heard Thranduil shout to her, telling her to wait, but that was unimportant, her baby was in another room, beyond the solid walnut doors of their main living quarters, defenceless and terrified, waiting was not an option.

Lairiel reached the doors and without hesitation, threw them back, what faced her shocked her to the core, she yelped in surprise. A hideous, blackened face, with black, soulless eyes pounced at her, knocking her sideways, she landed hard on the stone floor, the air huffing from her lungs, the brutish, orc sneered and mumbled something, vile in black speech. He lifted his orc blade above him ready to deliver, his devastating blow, Lairiel's eyes widened in horror, as she tried to find her breath and move out of harm's way.

"Lairiel," Thranduil screamed, sliding under the orc and taking the full weight of the blow through his sword, the orc roared in defiance and flung his fist at the Elf King, catching his jaw. Thranduil ground his teeth, his temper flaring, he lifted his foot and drove into the orc's shin, causing its leg to give out and stagger, allowing Thranduil enough time to pull himself and his wife from the ground.

"Go Lairiel, get Ellenya, I will follow," he shouted urgently pushing her towards the door.

Lairiel staggered into the hallway, gripping her side and breathing heavily, there did not seem to be any other orc, so she threw herself down the hallway to her daughter's room. Reaching the entrance to Ellenya's bed chamber, the door was open, Lairiel frowned she had closed it tight that evening; Ellenya hated her door being left open.

"Ellenya, it is okay it is Nana!" Lairiel called, as she pushed into the room, but she was met with dead silence. Lairiel's eyes adjusted to her surroundings, and she sucked in a breath, she felt like she was being ripped, completely in two. Ellenya's bed was empty, her blankets strewn and tangled, a struggle had taken place. Items were knocked over and a vase of flowers, lay shattered on the floor.

Lairiel raced to the bedside, shaking her head violently, ripping apart the blankets, searching for what she knew was not there; "No…Oh please no…not my baby," Lairiel choked, as her tears began to blind her. In her vain attempt, she found a piece of fabric, not belonging to the bed clothes, it was the sleeve of her daughters grey night gown, ripped. Lairiel became undone, a long, haunting, cry left her lips and she slumped against the bed frame. She did not hear Thranduil enter the room, she only felt him pull her roughly to face him. He was shaking her and speaking urgently, but she could not hear what he was saying, his voice came to her like muffled sound, through roaring water.

"Ellenya? Lairiel, where is she? What is wrong? Lairiel please speak!" Thranduil spoke quickly, terrified by the state in which he had found his wife and trying to scan the room for his daughter.

"She is gone," Lairiel spoke, her voice so void and despairing, it made Thranduil's heart stop. Lairiel pressed the ripped, sleeve into her husband's hand, "They took her," her eyes like the inside of a grave, as she made the evidence solve the mystery for her husband. The orc attacking them in their own quarters was a diversion, allowing them time to make off with Ellenya, whilst her parents were distracted.

Thranduil took the piece of ripped garment in his hand, all at once he felt his head spin, his stomach collapse and he felt like his heart was being ripped from his chest. He crumpled the fabric in his fist, so much he had lost to evil, so much he had given up, and he had suffered long and hard over the ages, but his daughter? 'No.' he thought, 'you will not take my child from me!' He let the anger take him and with a roar of pure rage, he put his fist through a floor length mirror. The pieces shattered and Thranduil lifted a jagged shard and stalked from the room.

He found the orc he had not completely killed, but left for dead, he was glad now that he was in too much of a hurry to finish it off. The orc lay slumped against the wall, its black blood staining the stones, choking and heaving to breath, hoping to die soon. Thranduil feeling no pity for the wretched creature, forced his hand around its neck and in one quick move lurched the orc off the ground and slammed it against the stone wall, high enough so its feet dangled. The orc spat and grunted in shock, as Thranduil produced the jagged shard and held it to its throat;

"_Where is my daughter_?" Thranduil hissed low and menacingly, the orc just sneered in response. Thranduil slammed the orcs skull, hard, againist the wall, it yelped in pain.

"Do not test me creature, I have the power to end your miserable life quickly or, make you suffer much more than you are now. Now I will ask you again, _scum_, where is my daughter?" Thranduil snarled, pushing the point of the shard further into the orc's throat, but not breaking the skin.

"I do not know where," the orc scoffed, Thranduil, losing patience, tightened his grip on the orc's neck, it chocked and heaved, "the little rat is leverage!" The orc squeaked out with the last of its breath.

Thranduil loosened his grip, "_Leverage_ for what?" before slamming the orc's head againist the wall again for referring to his offspring as a rat. The orc yowled and glared angrily at the elven king. Thranduil stared back, with an intense rage, "Answer me!" he snarled.

The orc, looked away from Thranduil, to something at his side, he followed its gaze, which had landed upon Lairiel, who had watched the exchange from a short distance. Thranduil watched in horror, as the orc's leering stare fell to the amber stone about Lairiels throat. Thranduil pulled the orc back to face him, understanding flooding the Kings mind. The darkness in Mirkwood could be extended further, if the evil powers could destroy the hindrance that was the woodland jewel!

"You do not get the privilege of looking upon my wife or that Jewel," Thranduil sunk the shard of glass into the orc, killing him instantly it dropped to the ground with a sickening thud. So this was the master plan, take something more beloved than the jewel from the elves and force them to relinquish whatever waning powers they had left, as a ransom.

Thranduil turned to his wife, she was so pale, almost translucent, as she worked out the plan for herself. She began to shiver with shock and he watched the life drain from her eyes. Thranduil raced to her side, touching her skin, she was freezing and wearing nothing but a chiffon, white, nightgown, she looked like a spectre in the darkness. Thranduil ripped off his coat and wrapped it around her, pulling her close to him and kissing the top of her head.

"It is because of me," Lairiel whispered, "They took her because of_ me_, _this is my fault_"

"_No Lairiel!_" Thranduil scolded pulling her face upwards, trying to make her look at him, "This is not your fault, none of this is, I will get Ellenya back, I swear it, you must believe me," he spoke in a strained voice, trying to be as soothing as possible, but Lairiel just looked brokenly at him, there was nothing he could say that could soothe her. Ellenya was taken to maliciously wound her, she bore the jewel, no matter what action taken, it would be she that controlled her daughter's fate.

More screaming filtered up through the cavernous halls, alerting Thranduil to the fact that there was still a battle being fought about them, and Lairiel was not safe in open view. He tightened his grip on his wife and began to run her through the weaving corridors. He managed to get them as far as the throne room, which the guard had managed to briefly secure, as he pushed through the crowded room, he heard people shout his name. A younger looking, dark haired, ellon, grabbed Thranduils attention;

"You there, where is Captain Feanor? Or Lord Arystor," he ordered, the elf's eyes widened in shock, taking in his King's state of half undress and the Queen looking like she had gained some hurt.

"I will take you to them sire," he responded, turning to he began herding the crowd aside, shouting for them to make way for the King. Arystor heard the commotion and made his way towards the shouting elf.

"My Lord! What happened?" Arystor gasped taking in the sight, it was evident the King had been in a brawl, black, orc, blood was caking into the skin of his bare, chest and the Queen was physically shaking.

"Arystor there is no time, Ellenya has been kidnapped," Thranduil spoke urgently handing Lairiel off to the elf who had escorted him to Arystor. Arystor inhaled sharply.

"But how?" he asked

"Arystor, do I _look_ like I know how, _how_ did any of this happen?" Thranduil roared at the reeling advisor, suddenly a sickening thought entered the Kings mind and he reached across to Arystor gripping his collar, Arystor shrank back from the wild fury in Thranduil's eyes.

"Where is Legolas? Where is my son?" he shouted urgently, the other elf panicked he had not seen Prince Legolas since the attack…

"_Ada_? What is it? Let go of Arystor!" Legolas stood beside his Father full of concern, Thranduil looked like he was going to rip the very collar from Arystors garment. Legolas had heard an elf making way for the King and had been seeking him out in the confusion, with relief he noted his Naneth with him also.

Seeing her son safe, Lairiel stirred and ran to his side, embracing him, "Oh thank the Valar," she cried, Lairiel was not sure if she could survive the thought of both her children being taken, which moments earlier had been a real possibility in her mind. Legolas held onto his Naneth and looked at his Adar for answers;

"What is going on?" he demanded.

"Ellenya has been kidnapped," Thranduil answered bitterly, letting go of Arystor.

"_What_?" Legolas gasped, but before anyone could answer Legolas started shouting, "What is everyone doing standing around?_ Someone move_! They cannot have gotten that far with her, she may well still be within the caves!"

Thranduil nodded in agreement, "Legolas put together a search party, as many pairs of eyes and ears as we can spare," he ordered, Legolas nodded sharply. Thranduil looked to the elf that had helped him locate Arystor;

"You there, what is your name?"

"Calanon My Lord," the elf answered

"Calanon, I need you to take my wife and as many as the elleths and elflings as you can into the cellars, there is away unto the mountain road from there, if you need to flee, take however many guards as you need to do this," Thranduil ordered.

Calanon bowed quickly and went to take the Queen's arm gently, he did expect the sudden force as she slapped his arm away, she glared at the elf, daring him to try and touch her again. Calanon held his hands up apologetically, not sure of the offence he had caused, but Lairiel had lost interest in him and now directed her fuming expression at her husband.

Thranduil had already turned to accept more suitable clothing and armour, from a servant elf and was hastily dressing himself. Lairiel gripped his arm and yanked him to face her; he stared confused at his wife's steely expression;

"Lairiel?" he gasped.

"Do not _speak _my name like that! You intend to send me into hiding, with my daughter in danger, I WILL NOT BE SENT AWAY!" She shrieked violently at Thranduil.

"WHAT WOULD YOU HAVE ME DO?" Thranduil roared back, suddenly aware others had stopped to stare, he gripped Lairiels arm and pulled her to the side, lowering his voice. "_Lairiel please_, go with Calanon, it is safer for you."

Lairiel's temper was controlling her actions now and she lurched away from her husband's grip, "No, Thranduil! I am not one of your subjects you can control with a word. I am your wife and my daughter needs me, I am staying, I am going to find her!" she hissed, glaring furiously at the King.

"You will do no such thing Lairial," Thranduil warned, "Do not be so ridiculous, if they see you they will take you, what good will that be to _our_ daughter. Nothing I tell you, and they will have gained everything they desire. "

The utter desolation of their predicament was too much for Lairiel and she lashed out at her husband, she instantly regretted her action as she felt the sting of her palm, where it had connected with Thranduil's face. If they did not have the attention of the majority room before they had now. Thranduil was struck dumb, never in all their time together had Lairiel lifted her hand to him, never had their arguments pushed either of them to this point. His face stung, but not as much as his pride, Thranduil clenched his jaw and breathed heavily through his nose.

Lairiel shocked by her actions, stretched her hands apologetically to her husband, "Thranduil, I…I am sorry, I did not mean…" She tried to convey her remorse, but Thranduil held up his hand to silence her, she pulled in a sharp breath, as Thranduil levelled her with a cold, stare.

"Yes Lairiel you _are_ my _wife, _and I your husband. But I am also King of this Realm, sworn to protect all those under my rule, by whatever means I deem fit. Therefore as King, I am _ordering_ you, for your own safety to go into hiding," Thranduil spoke with the command and authority of his title and Lairiel felt herself crumple under that weight. His voice, cold and his eyes those impassive walls of blue ice.

Thranduil turned to walk away from his wife, the crowd was silent, in shock, with what they had witnessed. Legolas and seen and heard the whole thing and watched in dismay, as Calanon gently led his shaken, Naneth away from the scene. Thranduil angrily reminded his guard of the situation at hand and everything erupted again, into organised chaos.

Legolas pushed through the crowd, sliding in front of his Adar, making the King rock back on his heels, his son's questioning glare, was too much for the Elven King; "Legolas, you have orders attend to them," he muttered as he pushed past his son.

"Ada, that was cruel!" Legolas murmured, he waited for his Adar's rebuke, but to his surprise. Thranduil raised his hand to his head and struggled to keep a tear from spilling down his face. Thranduil opened his mouth to remind his son of the thin ice he walked on, but he could find no words, his son spoke the truth. He had been cruel, but he had seen no other way to force Lairiel to see his point, she needed to be safe, so he faced his son with a despairing look;

"They want your Naneth, Legolas, they want the woodland jewel, Ellenya is just a pawn in their game, I will not let them have either." Thranduil watched his son begin to understand and added softly, "My words may have been cruel, but it is because I love her, I love all of you, never forget that Legolas."

Legolas watched his Adar stalk off, to him, his Father began to look aged, like all the millenniums he had lived and finally caught up to him. Letting the news his Adar had shared sink in, he leapt into action, steely determination fuelling his fire, his Ada was right, the evil in this forest would not claim his little sister, not as long as he was able to do something about it. Ripping through the crowds he called out to certain elves of the guard to join him, he would find the fiends that did this to his family and he would make them pay terribly for their crimes.


	6. Chapter 6

**Here we are chapter 6, as always, please review, I love to hear all your comments, such a buzz!**

**As always thanks to ****ObsessedwReading, Win Lockwood, Aranel Mereneth, xX-MissyMoo-Xx and Kirschflower, your reviews literally keep me going, thank you so much for your continued support. **

******Everyone please enjoy**

* * *

Lairiel stood in the wine cellar, where she had been escorted, surrounded by concerned, curious and terrified looking elleths and elflings. She had not uttered a word, or even lifted her gaze since Thranduil had sent her away. She was remorseful, she had not meant to strike him, Liariel felt utterly useless, and the separation from elfling was causing her to fade. If anything happened to Ellenya she would not survive in this world. She felt coldness enter her fingers and toes, her heart felt hallow in her chest and her head swum with weariness, the nights events were taking there toil of the elven Queen.

Elleths, tried to offer her encouragements, urging her to believe that Ellenya would be found safe and sound, but Lairiel turned away from them and their words, it was all hollow promises. She let her fingers run over the amber jewel at her throat, it had never felt like a burden, it was just part of who she was, but now, now it felt like a curse and she wanted to be rid of it. Sighing heavily she slid down the wall, crumpling on the ground, she pulled her knees to her chest and rested her head on them, there she let silent tears fall.

A gap in the stone structure, were a wooden trap door, which led to the mountain paths, allowed the first rays of dawn to make shadows on the ground at her feet. A rustling breeze sent woodland air swirling around the Queen, with it she heard the whispers of the trees, as they sang to her of their pain, they mourned the missing elfling. She felt the musical tones attempt to revive her, trying to stir hope in the elf, but she resisted, 'Remember,' it whispered. All at once she felt her memories stir, how could she forget, this was the very place…

xXx

Slipping through the trap door of the wine cellar, Thranduil and Lairiel giggled like youngsters;

"You are going to get us caught, sssshhh!" Thranduil whispered, leaning close to wife and kissing her, admittedly he was abit tipsy and was probably the one making more of the noise.

"Well you should not try and sneak out of important political parties," Lairiel pointed out.

"I am sorry," Thranduil scoffed, "but you were the one yawning, making eyes at me from across the room!" Thranduil pointed out, uncorking a bottle of wine and lifting two goblets, frankly he would not have called the gathering a 'party,' it lacked the actual merry-making ingredient.

"Well then don't leave me to make small talk with Haldir, he is…how can I say?" Lairiel mused.

"The most dreadfully, boring, elf you have ever met, I swear he acts like he has a broom stuck up his-"

"THRANDUIL!" Liariel gasped and giggled, "that is not very polite, he is our kin."

"No!" Laughed Thranduil offering his wife a glass of wine, "He is_ your_ kin, now stop complaining and have a drink with me, anyway you did not have to listen to Lord Celeborn's woeful tales about how poor the weather has been in the south." Thranduil waved his goblet about spilling some, shrugging he slid down to the floor and held out his arms for Lairiel to join him.

Lairiel laughed, "maybe you should stop drinking," she offered as she cuddled into him, he smirked.

"The night is too young and I would get a kick out of old Celeborns face if I behaved inappropriately," he waggled his eyebrows at his wife and leant in for another kiss, Lairiel roared with laughter and pushed his face away.

"Stop it you old fool, anyway I am not that kind of elleth, you will not be taking advantage of me in a wine cellar," Lairiel chided.

Thranduil grinned, "My intentions were pure Lairiel, your mind is far too corrupted, now come have some wine, you have not had a drop all night, relax with me," he pressed the goblet into her hand, throwing her a pleading look.

Lairiel smiled and set her goblet to the side, "I fear I shan't be having wine for awhile, my love, it does not agree with me at present."

Thranduil looked quizzically at his wife, it was not like her to refuse a good wine, "Are you poorly, Lairiel?" he asked, abruptly concerned.

"Not quite," she replied twisting to look her husband in the eyes, she let the bait sit, wondering how long it would take him to fit the pieces together in his head. She watched with amusement as Thranduil;s brows knitted together in confusion, then a brief flash of recognition lit his eyes, she giggled as his mouth dropped open.

"Lairel?" he whispered in shock, "You are not?" he ventured, his mouth dry and his breath quickening.

Lairiel smiled the widest, most adoring smile possible, "It looks like you and I are going to parents again," she answered excitedly. That was all she could say before Thranduil had her swept off the ground in one fluid movement, cheering loudly and spinning her around in circles.

"Lairiel, my beautiful, incredible, perfect, love of my life, this is wonderful," Thranduil laughed.

"Put me down, you are making me dizzy," she gasped, Thranduil did as he was told and then began peppering his wife in kisses, she laughed breathlessly. This was certainly went better than she hoped, Lairiel often found it hard to guess how her husband would react to things, if he would even react at all. It was customary for Thranduil to give nothing away, he would never betray his thoughts. The polar opposite of Lairiel, she reacted to everything in precisely the way she felt about it, she was an open book and she had been giddy with excitement with the news of her pregnancy, she could not keep it from Thranduil any longer.

This was the way Lairiel's first pregnancy should have been, full of excitement and laughter, Thranduil enjoying each moment with her and suffering her through the less than ideal moments. Her husband went to great pains this time to be involved in every aspect, even the birth, which was untold of, birth was the female arena, and Lairiel had been apprehensive about Thranduil's insistence on being there. However her worries were unnecessary, there was nothing more intimate or quite so perfect as when Ellenya had been born and handed directly to her Ada, as per Liariel's instructions, she had her moment with Legolas, Thranduil deserved it with his daughter.

Lairiel watched on, as Thranduil murmured promises of a life full of love to his newborn elfling, proclaiming she would want for nothing nor would she shed a tear for no harm or hurt would come to her, not while he lived. It was obvious to all in that room, that Thranduil was completely enamoured, insisting _his_ daughter was the most beautiful in all the wood. When Lairiel had eventually pried her daughter from her husband, she had stared into her eyes, the deep, silvery, blue, pools and silently seconded Thranduil's earlier promises.

xXx

'No harm or hurt," Lairiel felt the words resound in her mind, she had promised it to her daughter that much. She felt her spirit stir and she stared towards the trap door and back at the crowded room, she would not escape un-noticed, they would try and stop her, but she had to try. Her eyes darting around the room, she spied the shaft of wooden floor brush, quickly she formulated a plan.

"Calanon?" she called to the elf who was charged with watching her, Calanon jumped In surprise, he had herded the crowd away from the Queen, feeling intense pity for her, wanting to give her privacy to grieve and had not expected Lairiel to utter any words, especially not him.

"Y-yes My Lady?" he asked timidly.

Lairiel sighed and stood up slowly, taking the broom in her hands to lean heavily upon, "Calanon we should make for the mountain path now, it is not safe to barricade ourselves in, Help me open the hatch and we shall make sure it is safe to move?"

Calanon was abruptly unsure about the request, but he was young and very inexperienced, he trusted his Queens judgment and began to help her open the hatch. Once he and Lairiel had the hatch open, Lairiel knew she had only moments to make her plan work.

Calanon dutifully went before his Queen, and Lairiel was greatly touched, these silvan elves were so loyal to her, they would lay their life down without a second thought, she felt a sudden jab of guilt for what she was about to inflict. She caught the ellon, "Calanon _stop_!" she hissed, "Let me go first, the tree's they are whispering, it is safe, if you let me go first I can hear them more clearly and will give you time to help the others out." Lairiel watched the young elf consider her plea, she could tell his instincts were screaming at him not too, so she gave him the most genuine look she could muster, it worked the elf nodded and offered to help her climb up.

Once out of the cellar and in the open air, she leant into the elf and whispered "Calanon, give me your bow and quiver, so I can protect myself and the others as we get them out," the green warrior did as he was told and she took the weapons without hesitation. Once she had everything she needed, she stood up and whispered softly;

"Thank you Calanon, but please forgive me, know that I never meant to cause you any hurt," the young ellon stared in confusion then horror, as Lairiel brought down the hatch doors with a crash. She jammed the wooden, shaft of the broom, through the outer handles of the hatch with a force, they would not hold for long the guards would break them down, she heard Calanon shout for help and then his pleading with his Queen to stay. Lairiel remorsefully dropped down close to the hatch and explained as urgently as she could;

"Calanon, I have to find her, please do not put any lives in danger looking for me, your charge is to look after the innocents, do this for me," with that Lairiel sprung from the ground racing towards the wood her heart thundering in her chest.

Once she felt she was far enough, she collided with a great fir tree, using it to support her, she checked the quiver it was almost full and the bow was satisfactory. She tried It out taking aim at another fir in the distance, notching the arrow and clearing her mind, she arched the bow and let arrow fly. Lairiel watched with delight as her arrow hit the target, her son did not get his exceptional talents from his Father, Lairiel was the expert shot, her eyes were sharp and her ears keen, she missed nothing.

Satisfied with her ill gained weaponry, she closed her eyes and levelled her breathing, Lairiel let her senses stretch out into the spirit of the wood, silently pleading for its aid. The tree's cried with warning, she ignored them and pleaded ever more urgently, 'Lead me to my daughter, Help me now, as I have aided you.'

The forest went silent, as if debating the plea, Lairiel waited she prayed for the valar to aid her, to take pity on her and to bring justice to the crimes committed against her family. All was quiet and Lairiel had begun to lose hope, when the trees began to stir and whispered to her to follow their voices. Lairiel's eyes snapped open and with renewed energy she coursed through the forest, with the wings of eagles on her feet.

* * *

Legolas stood over a small crack on the wall of the inner perimeter, scowling furiously at it, it was just big enough to fit through and was well positioned. A well trained enemy could find its way in silently enough and scout the internal workings of the elven kingdom, if given the right amount of time to do so. So the months of orc raids and random attacks, had not been the enemy simply terrorising the elves, but a strategic move to keep them distracted, while they worked on their real intentions. He abruptly spewed out a number of expletives, and cursed every vile creature that ever crawled out of Mordor, someday he would take great joy in making their ruin.

His small band of carefully selected scouts, looked nervously at their commander, it was very unlike Legolas to curse, he was the cheerful spirit, always finding a way to keep morale high. However his elven comrades saw a new side to the young prince, in battle he was deadly and as rage rolled off Legolas, the company swore they had never seen anything more menacing, than the enraged elf prince.

"My Lord? My Lord Legolas, I bring grave news!" shrieked a dark haired, distressed looking elf, racing towards the prince. Legolas stopped his tirade of abuse and spun to react to the somewhat familiar elf.

"What?" He barked, not feeling any need to be polite at this point in time. The panicked elf slowed to a stop and Legolas suddenly realised how he knew the ellon.

"Calanon? Why are you not with my Naneth?" Legolas asked, he really was not sure if he could cope with the answer.

"My Lord, please I am sorry, but, she escaped, she has gone after the orc that stole Princess Ellenya," The young ellon cried, before callopsing at the Princes feet, begging mercy for his terrible misconduct. Legolas stared momentarily at the elf crumpled at his feet, before pulling him off the ground.

"Calanon, there will be time to beg mercy when this is over, what direction did Naneth go in?" Legolas tried to sound as commanding as possible without letting his emotions interfere, Calanon was young and his Mother was wiley, he had not a hope of controlling her.

"Easterly through the wood, from the mountain path, she said something about the trees, they may be guiding her," Calanon rambled quickly trying to regain his compsure.

'The trees!' Legolas thought, 'of course!' His Naneth and her wisdom, the trees would help them, but she was on her own, he may not have been able to hear the voices of the trees, like his mother. but he could track the smallest of game with the greatest of ease, so his Naneth would not be that hard to find.

"Adan, take Calanon to the King or Lord Arystor, whoever you find first, tell them what has happened," Legolas ordered.

"Yes My Lord, but what about the Queen," asked the guard nervously.

"I am going to find her and I will not be slowed down, I suggest if any of you wish to follow, you follow my lead and try to keep up," with that Legolas vaulted unto the high wall of the perimeter, scanned the horizon with his keen eyes and struck a direct path east, he did not wait to hear if any followed.

* * *

**Another cliff hanger type chapter end (please don't shout, it is just how I see it played in my head) I promise more action and answers in chapter 7, until then I look forward to your thoughts and comments :)**


	7. Chapter 7

**Hi everyone, here is chapter 7, it has been a pretty hard chapter for me to write, so I will really appreciate the feedback from your reviews on this one, which have all been so great and encouraging!**

**Again many thanks to xX-MissyMoo-Xx. Win Lockwood, Aranel Mereneth, Celticank. ObsessedwReading, Jadedks, Dreamingin2Eternity, your continued support is so much appreciated.**

**So please enjoy chapter 7 and I look forward to your thoughts**

* * *

The songs of the trees drew to a pinnacle point on the edge of a glade that backed unto the darker edge of Greenwood, where the light and magic of the elves did not reach. Their chorus like crashing thunder in Lairiel's ears, it was so loud and urgent, it was almost disorientating, but she pushed on, never stopping her sprint, never breaking from her goal. Elves do not naturally tire or grow breathless, but Lairiel felt her chest tight, like she could not get enough air to fill her lungs, it felt like she was running out of time.

It was here, on the brink of the wood, were light split into dark, were the trees hushed to a dead silence, that Lairiel slid to stop and stood, open mouthed and momentarily halted. The ominous, atmosphere hung heavy in the air, she could see a thick mist rolling in from the distance, the natural, comforting tones of the forest were replaced, by eerie silence punctuated by unearthly shrieks or monstrous groans.

The Queen's eyes darted around the new surroundings, and her hearing grew sharper, she took an unnecessary deep breath to settle herself. Squaring her shoulders and fixing a determined look on her face, Lairiel crept forward, using her environment to remain hidden. Using the shrubs, ferns and giant roots to blend in, all the while listening for the trees to give her some clue as to what path she should take.

Lairiel began to panic, if the trees would not help her now, how would she know where to go? She prayed unceasingly for the Valar to hear her plea, to give her a sign, anything to let her know she was on the right trail. It was at this precise point in the gloom of the sick forest, a white, cabbage butterfly floated past her, she was momentarily intrigued by the common, enough insect and watched as it fluttered around her. This was It, the sign she needed, so Lairiel followed the trail of the butterfly, as quickly and as quietly as she could.

The little insect, who's innocent, purity, that was so out of place in the darkening gloom, landed on the root of a great oak. The root was large enough for Lairiel to easily hide behind, so she did just that. Crouching against the tree root she continued to watch the insect but it did not move for the longest time and neither did Lairiel. She just watched and waited, listening for any sound or clue that would guide her.

Suddenly she heard voices, not pleasant voices, brutish, snarling grunts, the kind of noise that belonged to orc. Lairiel's heart stopped, and she did not dare breathe, for the voices were close, she watched as the butterfly floated above her head and towards the sound of the intruders. As silently as she could, Lairiel crept around the bulbous root, until she could see the insect and the hideous creatures, just a short distance away.

There in the dense foliage and rolling mist, stood two orc, one small and wirey, the other large and broad, both grotesque and vile. But this was not where Lairiels attention was, on the ground, sitting upon her knee's, with her hands bound behind her back, was her daughter alive and alert! It took all of the strength Lairiel had not to rip out of her hiding place and run screaming to her daughters side, she had to remain calm and use her wit to win her daughter back now, she quickly appraised her daughter from the distance, searching for hurt or trauma.

Ellenya sat poker straight, not even flinching at the terrifying orcs leering over her. Her gaze was fixed in the distance, she looked passed them and her young eyes showed no sign of betraying the inner turmoil the elfling was suffering. The wirey orc, pushed his hideous face into Ellenya's trying to force her attention, goad her into some kind of emotion, but the elfling did nothing other than tense her shoulders.

"You're going to be sorry you were born, little rat, before the day is finished we'll see how brave you are, we'll see if you do not squeal for your parents." The orc spat.

Ellenya, dropped her gaze ever so slightly and with a still, small, voice and with a bravery that even Lairiel could not fathom, whispered, "No! I will not cry, because my Ada and my brother will stop you and you will never get my nana, they are coming for me, I can promise that."

The orc snarled in defiance, "Your Ada? HA! Your Ada is dead, we killed him in his sleep, cut open his belly and you're brother, he is no match for us, he is just a child pretending to be a warrior, we will cut him too and maybe we'll let you watch." The larger orc, began to roar with sick laughter.

This broke Ellenya's brave front, she slumped forward slightly and let out a pitiful whimper, only delighting the vile, creatures more, through gritted teeth she whispered, "I do not believe you!"

Lairiel had seen enough, she had been tipped over the edge, formulating a plot was no longer a viable option, she needed her daughter away from them. She stood up, drawing her arrow, she lunged forward closing the gap between herself and her elfling. She let the arrow loose and it hit the smaller orc between the eyes, she watched with intense pleasure as it dropped like a fly.

Ellenya yelped in surprise, it was her Naneth come to save her, she cried out and tried to stagger to her feet, as the larger orc, enraged now, tried to block her off. Lairiel was too quick, for the heavy creature, she pulled out an arrow and jabbed it into the orcs shoulder, it staggered back, giving Lairiel her opportunity. She slid in front of her daughter and broke her bonds with the sharp end of another arrow, there was no time for words. Lairiel pushed her daughter to her feet;

"_Run! Ellenya! Don't stop, I'm right behind you_," she cried to her daughter, as her elfling raced for the cover of the trees. Lairiel scrambled to her feet, but she was not quick enough the orc punched her hard in gut, she wretched as the sharp pain disorientated her. The brute of an orc, leered over the elleth, about to throw another punch, but Lairiel regaining her balance, rolled sideways and drew her bow, firing a shot that badly wounded the fiend, it roared in pain and crumpled to the ground. Lairiel did not have time to breathe a sigh of relief, she was certain any nearby orc bands would have heard the noise, so she took off after her daughter.

Following Ellenya's trail, Lairiel found her elfling cowering into the face of a large boulder, she grabbed her elfling by the shoulders and checked her for injury, the queen had not realised she was sobbing, until her daughter looked up at her with terrified eyes;

"It's okay, hush now, Nana is here, your safe now," Lairiel tried to soothe her, as she quickly patted away her own tears. Ellenya, still looked on in terror and Lairiel began to fear her daughter had been too traumatized by the events, when out of the blue, Ellenya burst into tears and pointed to Lairiel's side;

"Nana, you are bleeding!" Ellenya chocked out.

Lairiel followed her daughters gaze, to her abdomen, there in her side, protruded an arrow, the one she had used to wound the orc's shoulder no less. The wound seeped blood, in a steady stream, Lairiel pressed her fingers to the broken flesh, it hurt, her brows furrowed, as she took in the new sensation. She felt her head become light and dropped down unto one leg, groaning.

"Ellenya," she murmured, sucking in sharp breaths and trying to keep herself focused, "give Nana your arm and help me walk, we need to get back to our side of the woods." The terrified elfling nodded and helped her Naneth to her feet. Lairiel smiled encouragingly as she limped forward holding her side, "It is ok Ellenya, I will be alright."

xXx

Calanon and Adan stood before King Thranduil, trembling like leaves, they had broken the news to him, that Lairiel had escaped and Legolas had gone after her, but he had not uttered a word and just stared at them, or through them, the two guards were not quite sure. Lord Arystor was now bellowing insults at the pair, pacing the ground and trying desperately to figure out a plan of action. Thranduil never spoke, the only thing that suggested he had actually heard them, was the fact the very colour of his skin and drained to a sickly, grey. Arystor stopped shouting and regarded his King for a moment;

"Your majesty? Sire?" The advisor began to panic, he thought for certain the King was about to collapse, but to Arystors shock, the King ripped his sword from its scabbard and ploughed forward. The two young gaurds, yelped and scattered out of the Kings way, but Thranduil was not interested in them, he was going to bring his family back, himself, in his mind he should have never left them. If and when he got them back, they would never set foot out of his sight again, he would seal them and his people into his great fortress and there they would live, away from the world and its evil, in safety. He would take no more to do with this darkening world, it was no longer his fight.

"NO MY LORD!" Arystor threw himself in front of Thranduil, the King angrily shoved the elf out of the way, but Arystor persisted, "Sire, you cannot do this alone, you will be playing into their hands, someone will wind up dead."

Thranduil stopped and glared at the dark, haired, elf, with eyes like jagged steal "Do not try and stop me Arystor, for I do not care who this blade is pointed at!" Thranduil spoke coldly and Arystor knew the King meant it.

Arystor cleared his throat, "Then I will go with you and Feanor," he looked to Captain Feanor who nodded in agreement, Thranduil did not take his menacing glare off the Advisor.

"So be it," the Elven King hissed and strode out into the untamed forest, flanked by Arystor and Captain Feanor, who both feared greatly for their King and for what could lie ahead. Anything could have happened to Lairiel and the Kings children by now, and if it had they could only guess the devastating effect it would have on Thranduil and the whole kingdom.

xXx

The throbbing pain in Lairiel's side grew steadily worse, as she half trailed, half ran her daughter threw the wood, more than once she had fallen over and the pain intensified, making Lairiel cry out in agony. Ellenya just stared up at her Naneth, with wide, frightened, eyes, the elfling just gripped her mothers arm with an inseparable force, and every time Lairiel fell, Ellenya would help her up, whispering encouragements.

Lairiel had put her own needs to the back of her mind, yes she was injured, but she could cope with the pain, she would tolerate it. Ellenya was safe, she had got her back and she would not rest until her daughter was back in the safety of their home, wrapped up safe and sound in the protective arms of her family. Lairiel's only goal was to get them safely over the threshold of the dark wood, so the power and protection of her husband's realm would keep the safe. However the arrow protruding from her side was causing her concern, after several tumbles, the queen worried that the arrow would break and sink deeper into her abdomen, if this happened vital organs could be punctured, and she would be no use to her daughter then.

Eventually admitting to herself that she needed to inspect the wound, Lairiel settled Ellenya against the trunk of a weeping willow, its cascading branches would hopeful shield them enough, from unwanted eyes. Leaning down, as best she could manage, Lairiel placed both her hands on her daughter face, looking her solemnly in the eye;

"Ellenya, you have been so brave, but I just need you to hold on a little while longer," she murmured, the elfling watched her mother warily, "Stay right here and do not move, I have to-"

"No Nana! Do not leave me!" cried Ellenya and she caught her mothers hands in her own and stared helplessly at Lairiel. The queen bit her lip and shook her head, "Ellenya, I will not leave you, I promise, but I have to fix this wound, I need you to keep a look out, can you do that for me?" Ellenya swallowed a hard lump and nodded, Lairiel kissed her daughter on the forehead and squeezed her little shoulders.

"I will be right here, on the other side of this tree, if you see or hear anything you do not make a sound but come and get me," Lairiel ordered, as she slid just out of sight of her elfling, she did not want her little one to see this, she had already been subjected to far too much.

Lairiel was under no illusions this would cause her great pain, so she ripped off some of her garment, balled it up and placed in her mouth to bite down upon. Using the sharp edge of an arrow, she cut a thick, piece of Thranduil's coat, which she still wore, to make a pad to slow down the bleeding. Straightening herself against the tree trunk, she tried to level out her breathing, as she wrapped her hand around the arrow. She closed her eyes and bit down hard on the cloth in her mouth, the pain was almost unbearable when she touched it, she would need to be quick. Locking down all her muscles, she prepared herself, with a sharp tug she ripped the arrow from her waist. The spasm of pain was excruciating, Lairiel bit down so hard on the cloth, in her vain attempt to not scream, that she bit her own tongue, drawing blood. She staggered forward, choking back tears and breathing in sharp, ragged breaths, her head was spinning, but she determinedly focused on the task at hand. Placing her makeshift gauze over the wound, she ripped lengths off her nightgown and wrapped it around her waist, holding the gauze tightly in place. The wound had not been clean, it gushed red blood, mingled with black orc blood, Lairiel was sure that she needed urgent attention, but she felt able enough to push on, the wound was not fatal or at least it would not be once cleaned and properly dressed, she sighed with relief.

Weakened from her ordeal she called Ellenya to her side, the elfling did not hesitate and quickly took her Naneths hand in another vice like grip. They had not far to go, she could see light through the trees in the distance, and smiled wearily, thanking the Valar for bringing them this far. She grinned down at Ellenya, and squeezed her hand, "Let's go find your Ada and tell him how brave you have been," she whispered, Ellenya's lips twitched at the corner and she gave her Nana a small smile, allowing herself to believe the ordeal was nearly over.

Lairiel started off, keeping Ellenya close to her body, the queen could not run now, the ordeal of removing the arrow had drained her and it was all she could do to not collapse on the ground below them, for each step brought with it, a wave of nauseating, pain.

The pair had just reached the glade where Lairiel had entered into the dark would, when a shot of red light whipped past them, Lairiel jumped and pushed Ellenya behind her. It was a fiery arrow and it landed on the ground close to them. Lairiel felt her heart sink to the pit of her stomach, as she heard the orc squeals thundering towards them, several more fiery darts, landed about them, as the orc band came into view. Lairiel let out an anguished cry and threw herself into a run, trying to push Ellenya in front of her, urging her daughter not to stop or look back, they needed to get clear of the Mirkwood and into elven land.

"Get them, and bring them alive!" Liariel heard the leader of the band cry and she pushed herself to run harder and faster than before;

xXx

Legolas heard the orc screeches, his heart in his mouth, he knew they'd found his Naneth, they were chasing something, he could tell by their movements. His small band of scouts, that had tirelessly followed him, readied their weapons and waited on their orders. Legolas searched out the direction of the noise, they were close by, in a few moments they would collide with the elven warriors.

"Take to the tree's, when they run under us, unleash the attack, we will take them by surprise," The prince ordered and instantly the small guard took to the treetops and waited silently for their opportunity. Once in the canopy, Legolas turned to the elf at his side, a young, fiery haired, elleth, with just as much, if not more fury than any of the other warriors in the company;

"Tauriel, take command from here," he spoke urgently, the elleth stared wide eyed at the Prince.

"My Lord?" she queried.

"Do as I say, if they are chasing my sister or my mother, I need to know, I need to get them back!" Legolas responded and the elleth nodded sharply; "I will give you as much time as you need, we will keep them back!" Legolas thanked the elleth and began his urgent search for his sister and mother.

xXx

Lairiel crossed into her own woods, and as she ran with her daughter she heard a new sound, the sound of an attacking elven guard and the surprised shrieks of their pursuers. The Queen could have cried with relief, she did not dare slow down though, they were not yet safe, her sharp ears picked up that she was still being pursued. Suddenly Lairiel caught her foot, she stumbled forward, and cried in pain, as her wound was stretched, the intensity of it made her crumple on the ground. Ellenya spun and shrieked for her Naneth, she ran back to her side, ignoring her mother's cries for her to keep going.

"Nana get up, you must get up!" Ellenya pulled at her Nana's arms, and Lairiel did try but she was all but spent and her legs kept buckling below her. A hideous orc, came into view, stampeding towards them a wild, wicked, grin on his disgusting face. Ellenya cried out in fear, Lairiel, responding to her daughters fear with her instinct to protect, gritted her teeth and launched herself to her feet, staggering she tried to gain her balance.

"_Ellenya run! Please just keep going!" _ Lairiel gasped, through the pain, as she drew her bow, Ellenya staggered backwards, completely torn, she wanted to stay with her Naneth, who needed her, but she knew she had to do as she was told.

"_Ellenya, I will follow you, now go!"_ Lairiel cried to her daughter, as she let an arrow loose, it scraped the orc, momentarily slowing him.

With a tears in her eyes Ellenya turned from her Naneth and began to sprint, she did not get far when strong arms grasped her and she collided into someone, she shrieked in surprise and flailed her arms, trying to wriggle from their grasp.

"Ellenya, STOP, it is me, it is Legolas!"

The elfling froze and regarded the arms that restrained her, sure enough, her older brother held her, his expression full of concern and panic. Ellenya buried her face into his chest and sobbed violent tears, Legolas shushed and soothed his baby sister, "It is okay, you are safe, do not cry," he murmured. Ellenya pulled away from him, eyes wide with terror, "Legolas, Nana is back there, we need to help her, the orc is trying to get her" she cried.

Legolas jumped to his feet, fear and adrenaline coursing through him, he had found them. He grasped Ellenya by the arm and ran her back in the direction she came. Spying a dense clump of ferns, he turned to Ellenya; "Ellenya, hide here. Until I come back for you," The elfling nodded and slipped into the foliage and watched as her brother raced off.

As he rounded the bend he saw his Naneth, he did not stop the roar bellowing out of his lungs. For the orc had Lairiel by the throat, her bow discarded and broken at her feet, he was leering into her face, as she choked and struggled from his grasp.

The orc turned to face the intruding elf and sneered at him;

"Come to play little prince?" he growled, before turning to sneer at Lairiel, "I am so glad that you will have the pleasure of watching your son die!" With that he pushed Lairiel to the ground where she crumpled into a ball, clutching her side. The large, orc, drew his sword and stalked towards Legolas.

Legolas drew his long knives and glared menacingly at the brutish orc, he recognized him asa prominent commander, this one had launched many attacks against his home.

"You will regret this day," Legolas spat, as the orc laughed coldly.

"You speak like a warrior, but you are no more than a snivelling child," The orc spewed as he launched at the elf and so they began their deadly dance.

Lairiel watched on in horror, as her son ducked and parried the orc's blows, this orc was a skilled fighter, she did not know if her son had that same skill with a blade, she needed to give him a chance to use his bow. Heaving herself unto all fours, she searched for something sharp, but all that came to hand was a sharp stone, she stared at it momentarily, formulating her plan. Staggering to her feet and using what strength she had left he threw the stone at the orc, it collided with his skull, just in time to save her son from a powerful blow, to the back of his shoulders.

The orc swore and staggered back holding his bleeding head, he turned to face the elleth and snarled defiantly at her. Lairiel held her ground;

"Leave him, it is me you want is it not?" she asked through gritted teeth, "Spare him and I will go with you willingly."

The orc grinned wickedly and with terrifying speed crossed the distance between them and grabbed the queen by the back of the head, pressing his face against hers, he held his sword to her belly, and whispered darkly; "I knew you would see sense she elf, but I'm afraid your boy will only be a hindrance if I let him live."

Lairiel stared past the orc and watched as Legolas drew his bow and notched an arrow, a small, smile twitched at the corners of her mouth, and she forced herself to look upon the grotesque elf;

"You fool!" Lairiel answered calmly, "You think you can break the line of Oropher with mere swords and thuggery? Then your master's memory is short, if he believes the deep magic of the Grey Elves is so easily overthrown." The orc gawped in disbelief and then his expression, crumpled in shock as the arrow penetrated his throat. He glared in pure hatred and anger at the elleth who had tricked him and as his final act, as he sucked in his last breath, he drove his orc blade into her belly.

"_Nooo_!" Legolas shrieked, as he watched in horror, as both the orc and his Naneth toppled to the ground.

* * *

**Guys chapter 8 is on its way, the story is nowhere near finished yet...**


	8. Chapter 8

**Hello everyone, chapter 8 is here, I warn you it is very long and very emotional, I cried alot! **

**Thanks to all the followers and reviewers you are so kind and encouraging! ****xX-MissyMoo-Xx. Win Lockwood, Aranel Mereneth, Zammy. ObsessedwReading, Jadedks, Dreamingin2Eternity, Kirschflower. If I havent got round to thanking you all personally yet, sorry, but know it was because I was working very hard to bring you chapter 8.**

******So here we go guys, Kleenex at the ready**

* * *

To Lairiel, it was a sensation quite unlike any other, like falling into a bottomless void. She had felt the cold steel slice through her skin like butter, she had not been able to make a sound, only a strange, hallow, noise echoing from somewhere within her chest. She struggled to remember to breathe, to remember a reason to hold onto her senses, instead of letting this eternal fall consume her. Somewhere in the void she heard a voice, a familiar voice, the agony in it made her instinct stir, she wanted to comfort that voice. Trying to make her eye's see through the blinding white and forcing her mind to form a face and name to the voice…

"_Nana_! _No_! Nana open your eyes…please Nana? _Please_?" Legolas cried, violently shaking Lairiel's shoulders, and leaning over her to check her breathing, it was shallow but steady. The young prince, shook with the force of the shock of what he had witnessed, he tried to understand, his shot _should_ have killed the orc, it _should_ not have been able to take another breath, it _should _have died instantly, _why_ had it lived, _why_ had his Naneth tried to intervene? She would have been fine; she would have been safe, if she had just let him alone, he _could_ have killed the foul beast unaided! Somewhere in the back of his mind Legolas knew this to be a lie, he was moments from a fatal blow, he was too young and too inexperienced, to have entered into close range combat, with a mature orc commander. This realisation brought a fresh torrent of tears to his eyes, and the ellon felt them cascade down his face, as he angrily choked out more plea's to his barely conscious Naneth.

His hands fluttered uselessly over her mangled body, he dare not remove the orc blade in case he ruptured internal organs further, he did not know what to do, where even to start, could she be healed from this? The prince pulled off his outer coat and held it tightly against the wound, trying to slow the bleeding. He had known members of his Adar's guard to take such fatal hits and survive, but they had skilled healers on hand, Legolas was no healer and the closest would be within their home, which was still a few leagues from them. Could he carry his Nana, would it only make the wound worse? Legolas, traded multiple decisions in his head, never settling on one, they all brought so much risk. Instead he cried and frantically tried to revive his naneth with soft elvish words, in ancient Quenya. The very same tongue Lairiel would have used to soothe him as an elfling when he scratched his knee's or bumped his head, he did not know what they meant, all he knew was that they were soothing to an elven soul, it was he could offer his Nana now.

"Legolas?" Lairiel whispered, the queen's eyes rolled in her head, as she tried to focus on her son's voice.

"Nana?" Legolas choked, "Nana I am here," he squeezed her hand.

Reacting to the movement Lairiel focused her gaze, finding his face, she smiled effortlessly and reached up her hand to wipe away his tears;

"Hush, I see you, I am here," Lairiel murmured, her voice sounding strange and faraway. She took in his features, how handsome he was, so fair, his eye's so full of life, sparkling blue. His young spirit shone through, compassionate, gracious and true, Lairiel soaked up all the details, storing them within her spirit.

The Queen frowned, "Where is Ellenya?"

"Hiding, not but a few feet from us," Legolas answered, he scanned the woods before him, abruptly aware that he had left his sister longer than he had intended. He did not have to look too far, two wide, terrified eyes stared at them from the shade, of the dense, forest shrubbery. Ellenya had witnessed the whole thing; she had silently followed her brother and now was frozen to the spot where she stood, her heart thrumming, and her young mind unable to cope with the visual assault.

Lairiel followed her sons gaze to where it landed on Ellenya, her brows knit together and Lairiel stretched out her arm to her daughter, "Ellenya, come now, it is alright, come stay by your brother."

Slowly and with feet like clay, the little princess, moved towards her Naneth, her eyes never breaking their stare. Once within arm's length, Lairiel gently tugged her daughter down beside her, she patted her cheeks and smiled adoringly at her elfling. "You are so brave, my darling, I am so proud of you," Lairiel whispered, secretly the elleth worried deeply, her daughter had been subjected to such horrors, her little one needed urgent care.

Lairiel turned back to her son and squeezed his hand, "Legolas, you must take Ellenya and get back home, she needs urgent care."

"No, Nana, I will not leave you, someone will come, you will see!" Legolas rambled, whilst his Naneth just shook her head gently.

"Legolas, you must go now, while you have a chance," Lairiel urged, her voice become more airy, as her breath fluttered, her son began to sob harder, she stroked his face, "My brave boy, look what you have achieved, you rescued us, I know you can do this for me."

"I can't Nana, I cannot do this alone, this is my fault," Legolas angrily shook his head.

"Never, Legolas, this was never your fault, I knew what I was doing, you acted as you should have, and I am so proud," Lairiel protested and mustering her strength, she stared her son square in the eye, "You must go, I will be alright, I can hold on, Ellenya cannot, please son I promise I will hold on as long as I can."

Legolas stared in defeat at his Naneth and nodded numbly, "Promise me you will not give in," he whispered, Lairiel nodded solemnly, though she was not certain of her words, but by the Valar she would try to survive this. Clambering to his feet, the prince picked up his weapons and dragged the orc carcass as far from his Naneth as he could, he would not have it sullying this place any longer, his Naneth should not have to look at such evil.

Lairiel turned to her daughter, the elfling with a sorrowful, wail collapsed into her mother, Lairiel held her close kissing her forehead, she felt the sting of her own tears well in her eyes. "I love you so very much my baby, be strong little star, for Nana," she whispered softly. Lairiel breathed deeply, taking in her daughter's sweet scent, the feel of her in her arms and her unfathomably, deep, blue, eyes, committing every last inch to memory.

Legolas returned and dropped down by his Naneth, Lairiel held him tightly, and the two sobbed quietly for a moment, "My little leaf, how you have grown, stay strong for your sister she needs you now, I love you son, I always will," Lairiel murmured her last parting, as Legolas kissed her forehead,

"I will get help Nana, I will come back for you," he promised, as he pulled Ellenya into his arms, the little elfing buried her head into her brothers neck and sobbed, deep, heartbroken sobs.

Lairiel nodded and watched in anguish, as her son and daughter made their escape. The queen prayed aloud, begging the Illuvator to spare them, for Thranduil to find them and for the restoration of her daughter's spirit, which had been so brutally crushed.

xXx

The King, slashed his way through the messy brawl, his emotion fuelling his rage. Moments earlier he and his two guards had raced towards the sound of battle, with hope driving the sovereign on, he had clung to the idea he would find his family there or at the very least his son, yet as he searched the faces of the young warriors, none were Legolas and he despaired.

Thranduil chased down each, vile and wretched creature, with such vengeance the cowardly, brutes, tried to scatter from his reach, for he did not easily miss. It was then the King heard a shriek of defiance from an elleth, turning with wild hope, believing he would see his Lairiel, he was bitterly crushed when he realised it was not.

Instead a fiery haired elleth, struggled with a particularly, brutish looking orc, who had her cornered, Thranduil recognised the warrior, she was a very gifted young elf, Captain Feanor had presented her to him on the last passing out of the guard. She had excelled in her training and he had gifted her, a decorative dagger in honour of her achievements and her new position among the interior guard.

Thranduil, caught the orc that cornered the elleth and cut his throat, discarding him, he reached out his hand and retrieved the young elf;

"Tauriel, do not allow the enemy to corner you, you must be vigilant at all times," Thranduil corrected the young elf. Shocked by the presence of the King, Tauriel nodded clumsily and stammered out a thank you. The king seizing his opportunity and knowing well that she would have aided Legolas, asked the question that was burning in his mind;

"Child, if you know where my son is, I would command you to tell me, for I know you aided him thus far?"

"Your Majesty, he went into the woods, he sensed that the orc here were chasing someone, he hoped it was the Queen, I promised I would give him what time he needed," Tauriel spoke urgently, as she and the King, fought back a few more of the ghastly beasts.

Thranduil, lanced an orc and spun gracefully to halt, close to the elleth, he gripped her shoulder and pierced her with fevered eyes, "In what direction?" Tauriel pointed out the path she had seen Legolas take, and the King nodded.

"Victory is at hand young one, may the Valar bless you for your bravery," Thranduil added and with the speed of something unworldly, Tauriel watched the King disappear.

xXx

Lairiel felt time slip by her, she felt her life slowly ebb from her body and drifted in and out of consciousness. In the silence she searched her heart for memories that would lift her from this place, give her reason to keep breathing. Visions of her children; lying on a feathered bed, trailing a feathery down, over Ellenya's nose, as she giggled, blowing raspberry's on her son's belly, when he was a young elfling, watching with delight as he roared with laughter. Rocking them to sleep, when they were babies, tucked in her arms, tramping about a wild forest in search of dragons and slinking into the kitchens at night, to warm milk and eat forbidden treats, when they could not sleep.

Lairiel dreamt of the furture, what elleth would steal her son's heart? What would she say to her daughter, as she dressed her for own wedding day? Would they be blessed with elflings of their own, would she meet them? What great challenges would her son accept? What daring adventures would her daughter take? All these questions entered her mind, as she tried to dream up answers, each with a happy ending for her children.

One prominent figure that followed her in these dreams was Thranduil, her one and only love. She conjured up his face and held tightly to that image, in which she drew her strength. Lairiel tasted tears, as they stained her lips; she remembered their last moment together when she had struck him. How she regretted this, if she could take anything back in her life, it was this moment. The queen held unto the hope that he would be searching for her and that he would know in his spirit how sorry she was, and how deeply she loved him. Lairiel closed eyes and prayed, "I know my time has ended, but give me the strength to hold on long enough, so I can make things right, to make amends…" With that Lairiel slipped into another dream state…

In her dream the woodland queen lay upon a green, hill, the grass soft and caressing, the sun above her warmed her cold skin and kindled her spirit. She could smell the most glorious of blossoms, and the majestic, trees grew high into the pristine skies. Lairiel wanted to stay her, to rest and live among such beauty, she marvelled that her mind could conjure such images; no such place existed in her beloved homeland.

It was here that Lairiel made out a tall, slender, figure, cloaked in grey. The figure appeared to drift towards her, though its presence did not frighten the elleth, Lairiel was in awe and if she had command over her body she would have bowed. The figure knelt beside the Queen and removed her hood, Lairiel was hypnotised by the ethereal face that looked upon her with such emotion. This was one of the Queens of the Valar, Lairiel felt sure of this knowledge, as the breath taking, otherworldly, beauty observed her through pitiful, grey eyes, which shone with an eternal flame.

"Lairiel, sweet Lairiel, keeper of the light of the trees," the Vala Queen spoke, though her lips did not move, Lairiel heard her musical voice in her mind. "I have seen your plight and am moved to offer you the mercy you seek."

Lairiel found her voice and with trepidation asked, "Who are you and why am I here?" The being smiled mournfully at the elleth and her enchanting face etched with deep sorrow, grew ever more compassionate.

"My name is Nienna the merciful, and I have wept for your suffering young one, you are here because Illuvator has allowed it, I have come with a message and a choice to be made, little one, will you listen?" The Vala asked, Lairiel ba rely nodded and Nienna offered her a comforting smile.

"Your time to dwell in mortal lands has come to a close, Lairiel, you will now pass to the Halls of Mandos to rest, soon you will enter into the immortal lands made for you, and there you will be joyous, free from the pain and sorrow that plagues your world, is this comforting to you firstborn?" Nienna inquired, Lairiel knew it was a comforting thought but her mind turned to her family.

"Lady Nienna, though this comfort to me what will become of my family, can I rest knowing they remain behind?" Lairiel was shocked at how crass she was, the Vala simply let out a soft chuckle and Lairiel felt her vision blur as her dream shifted to another vision.

Her son, Legolas, much older, stronger and full of wisdom, stood tall and strong, dressed in fine warrior garb. She heard Nienna's voice whisper in her ear, "He will be a guardian Lairiel, one of the greatest warriors of his time, and through his acts much good will be done."

Again her vision rippled and before her sat a beautiful elleth, tall, with sleek silvery, blond hair, upon a wooden throne. Her eyes, Lairiel knew those deep eyes, so much like her Father's, it was Ellenya, and the woodland queen felt her heart swell with love. Again Nienna's voice echoed through her mind, "She will be a great leader to her people, a beloved Princess, a defender of the woodland realm."

The visions left her and Lairiel was back upon the grassy, hill in the presence of Nienna the merciful, the elleth felt large tears, roll from her eyes; "Thank you, Nienna," she whispered, the vala beauty just continued to smile woefully.

"Your part in their lives will shape the leaders they were born to be, the events that have transpired, though at first appear evil can be used for the greater good, your sacrifice, Lairiel, has not been in vain. But you have one last decision to make, young one," Nienna continued to murmur. "Will you give over the amber stone to our protection, or will you let it remain in the woodland?"

Lairiel stared in confusion at the Vala, what decision was this to make, if the jewel disappeared from the forest, its darkness would encroach on their elven kingdom, how could the Valar want this? Nienna sighed heavily and answered Lairiel, before she could formulate an answer.

"For their protection, young one, if the stone remains they will be hunted for the power it holds, their young lives are too valuable to the destiny of Arda." The Vala looked mournfully at Lairiel and silvery tears, that looked like falling stars, dripped for the being's eyes. "Give back the stone and though your home will grow darker, you must trust that this sacrifice will be honoured and your children shall see it restored to the glory of the elder days."

Lairiel knew this to be the right thing to do, was it not what she had wished for? Slowly the elleth felt power in her arms and she wrapped her hands around the stone at her throat and, with a gentle tug the chain broke. Hesitantly she handed the jewel to the enchanting, Vala Queen. "I trust the will of the Valar and surrender my claim."

Nienna nodded and Lairiel watched as the gem disintegrated into speckles of amber light and floated from her hand. "Be at peace Queen Lairiel, know that the wisdom and magic of your elven husband will keep your people safe now," Nienna murmured.

At the mention of Thranduil, Lairiel stirred, "Nienna! Please may I Implore the Valar to give me long enough to make amends with my husband, to tell him what has become of the amber jewel, for he will fear it was taken."

Nienna watched the elleth thoughtfully for a few moments and nodded sombrely, "Yes Lairiel, but you will not have long, your body is weak and time is short, I will leave you now."

Liariel watched as the being faded from her vision and the colours of her dream dispersed, returning her to the forest floor, her final resting place. Lairiel let her tears flow freely and waited in the silence for Thranduil to find her.

xXx

Thranduil bolted through the woods, he was not quite sure how he knew where he was going, but he trusted the instinct. All the while he murmured pitiful plea's to the Valar to keep his family safe, but his gut knotted and he was plagued by dark thoughts. He could not shake Lairiel's face from his mind, how she had looked at him the last time they spoke, broken and hurt. He caused that, and he vowed that he would never be the cause of her hurt again.

As the King ran, he felt something come over him, a separation, like half of himself waned. He slowed his run, confused by the sensation. It is said that elves share deeper bonds with those they love, that they can feel the pain and suffering of those whom they love, more acutely. Thranduil reeled from the pain he felt, and immdeately his quick mind connected the dots, 'Lairiel,' he thought and with a new desperate force he cut throw the forest, his breathing ragged and his mind completely gone.

Pushing through the dense foliage, Thranduil stumbled into a quiet glade, the breeze tousled stray leaves and with his heart, hammering in his chest he followed the rustling movements. There on the ground, lay his beloved Lairiel, still as quiet water, her golden hair cascading on the forest floor, she was as pale as the moon. He observed the blade, protruding from abdomen and the red blood that stained her clothes, and pooled on the ground. The King let out a strangled, cry and fell at her side.

"_No, Lairiel! No, please, not her, never her_," Thranduil, held his wife's face in his hands and pressed his forehead to hers, his breathing coming in hallow gasps, tears bursting from his eyes, tears that he had kept so well hidden. He felt a shallow breath, escape her lips and with a wild eyes, the King, began to shake Lairiel's shoulders, he kissed her softly on the lips and whispered urgently;

"Lairiel, _please_, open your eyes, hear my voice, _do not give in_ my love, _come back_, _please_ come back to me?" Lairiel stirred in his arms and Thranduil gasped, pushing her hair back from her face and gently stroking her cheek.

"Lairiel?" he whispered, daring to hope, as the Queen's eyes fluttered open, "Lairel it is me, I am here."

"Thr-an-duil, I-Is it y-you?" Lairiel tried to make her lips form coherent words, she pushed herself to draw breath, and make her eyes see.

"It is, my love, is is?" the King whimpered softly, kissing her forehead again. He wrapped his arms around her and pulled her closer to him, gently shaking her, trying to coax her to keep breathing.

Lairiel drew long, haggard breaths and slowly opened her eyes, she smiled as she beheld her husband, she knew she had little time and she had so much to say.

"I love you," she murmured, this brought a fresh torrent of tears to her husband's eyes, "I will always love you, you gave me so much. I am so sorry, I should never have-"

Thranduil shook his head, "Ssshhh Lairiel, there is nothing to be sorry for, the fault is mine, but do not talk like this, it is going to be okay now, I am here."

Lairiel smiled softly and continued to draw fluttery breaths, to form her nearly inaudible words, "Thranduil, my time is come, I have to leave now-"

"_No_!" cried the King, "You are going to fine, _stop speaking_ like this Lairiel."

Lairiel frowned and closed her eyes, breathing a light sigh, she attempted to speak her mind again.

"No, I am to leave this world now, my love, the Valar have confirmed it, but you _must_ listen to what I have to say, because I do not have much time and I _need_ you to hear this, please my love, listen…"

Thranduil watched soft tears, glisten on the edge of his wife's eyes and he nodded, as his body shook with his own sobs.

"Legolas and Ellenya are safe, they are making their way home, as we speak. Thranduil, Ellenya has been subjected to such horrors, I fear she will not recover easily," Lairiel continued, heaving another breath, "Thranduil, do not abandon our children, whatever you do never leave, _please promise me you will protect them,_ do not fade because of me, they will need their Adar now more than ever."

Lairiel searched her husband's eyes, silently pleading with him to hold on, she knew in grief, Thranduil would pull away from the world, and she feared he would push his children away too. Thranduil managed a small nod, though he was not sure if he believed in himself enough to do this.

"Good," Lairiel smiled, "Lastly, the amber stone has been hidden, I have secured the safety of our people, our children and my King, the Valar visited me in a dream, it is gone now, they have it, they have promised our families safety, trust that this was a wise decision." Lairiel felt her voice falter, at the end of her words, she felt her eyes grow heavy, and her grip on her physical body was loosening.

All the King could do was nod, he felt completely useless, and in utter despair, as he watched Lairiel slowly give into the pull of death. She was cold and limp in his arms, her eyes glistened with the last of the sparkle he had fell so deeply in love with, all those years ago.

"I promise, Lairiel, I promise I'll do whatever it takes, but please do not leave me, how can I do this without you," Thranduil pleaded, he knew it was pointless but he had to try.

Lairiel smiled and looked into her husband's wise, eyes, "Have faith, my love, the Valar have blessed our children, you will see these days renewed, have faith, I love you, I love our children, tell them always how much I love them…" Lairiel's words tapered off, as her vision failed. She heard her husband call to her but it was too late, the beautiful Nienna, Vala Queen, beckoned to Lairiel now. In that moment Lairiel let go, listening to the magical voices that lulled her into rest.

"_Lairiel, Nooo_!" Thranduil howled, as he dropped his head into his wife's still chest, his tears blinding him. Bundling her closer to him, he kissed her face and stroked her soft hair, rocking her gently in his arms, "I love you Lairiel, so, so much," he whispered, before burying his face in her neck and letting his grief consume him.

It was the broken, almost animal like, wails that helped Arystor track the King down, the adviser, let out a cry of disbelief when he stumbled upon the King, rocking the lifeless body of his wife. The adviser woodenly bent down and checked the elleth's pulse, his fears proved true, the Queen was dead.

"Your Majesty?" Arystor asked hesitantly, "Thranduil your children?" The adviser's mind was now racing with questions and terrible thoughts, his eyes darted the woods, gripped with fear, hoping he would not find anymore of the royal family dead.

The King, gazed up at his adviser, his eyes glazed with grief and spoke, with cold words, "They are safe, Arystor, she gave her life for them."

Arystor, slumped forward with the truth of the realization, his worst fears confirmed, how would the King survive this? The adviser, went to touch the Kings shoulder, to try and give him sympathy, but the King did not flinch, he only stared coldly at the ellon.

"Arystor leave me be, do whatever you must, but leave me be," The king murmured and turned back to stare at his wife with anguished eyes, as tears slid silently down his face, soaking the queens garments.

* * *

**...I am sad, very sad...however the story goes on, poor Thranduil really is at his wits end now. **


	9. Chapter 9

**Hey everyone, sorry it has taken me so long to update, but I've been decorating...I fear I have the same taste as Thranduil, I like opulent looking things, but my budget doesn't stretch that far lol, so I've been channeling my creative energies elsewhere temporarily of course! Also had some minor writers block, down to the fact I still feel abit emotional about Lairiel too! **

**Anyway, THANK YOU FOR ALL THE REVIEWS, YOU ARE ALL AMAZING! ********xX-MissyMoo-Xx. Win Lockwood, Aranel Mereneth, Zammy. ObsessedwReading, Jadedks, Dreamingin2Eternity, Kirschflower and celticank! Even though Lairiel is gone as a physical character, she still very much moves the story, don't worry she will never be completely forgotten. However now comes the hard bit, how does Thranduil put the pieces of his family back together...**

**********I look forward to your thoughts, comments and reviews...**

* * *

"_Let me go_, I have to help her, Just LET ME GO!"

With another crash, two elven guards forcefully tried to restrain the King's son. The elves had succeeded only in wrecking another table, as the instruments, books and jars, tumbled to the ground in a scattering motion. Legolas struggled violently with his captors, wild eyed and straining like an ox, he swung his feet and fists at the innocent guards.

"Legolas, listen…you are going to hurt yourself further," Torwen, the head healer and medic of the Woodland realm, tried to soothe the possessed prince. Torwen was a patient elleth, hair the colour of hazelnut and a kindly face, she was renowned for her healing touch, but on this day she fretted. She fretted because Legolas was intent on breaking her entire treatment space, in his bid for freedom, the young ellon wanted free to go back to his Naneth. At this point all Torwen could guess, was the Queen had been wounded badly, she had already sent a search party sparing two of her finest apprentices.

"Torwen!" Legolas roared, "I swear, if you do not call off these guards, I will…I will…"

"_What_? Legolas, _what will you do_? You are not fit to walk, now please_ stop_ child, we have sent all who we can spare to your Naneth, you need to let me care for you!" Torwen shouted, at the raging elf.

She had already appraised the prince, with her skilled eyes, he had been in close battle, several scratches on his face and hands, and a ghastly looking bruise, was already forming across his swollen lip and cheekbone, all gave evidence to that, though, these things were unimportant they would be healing quickly, gone by the days end. It was the long slash, running down the length of the prince's upper, right, arm, that gave the healer concern, and he limped, quite an exaggerated limp, she was certain there would be some injury to the ellon's left, knee, but he would need to sit still, long enough for her to check, which he was clearly reluctant to do.

Legolas lunged forward again, the two exasperated and weary guards, pushed him back, truly they were in shock, the ellon should not still be challenging them, anyone lesser would have gave into exhaustion within moments, but this had been going on for a solid half of an hour. They had to hand it to the prince, he was a born fighter, and silently they reckoned they would cave into exhaustion first before Legolas did.

The prince yelped in pain, when one of the elves, decidedly having had enough, blocked his knee, Legolas glared angrily at the elf guard, who instantly regretted the move. With one swift movement Legolas, punched the guard in the gut, his fellow companion, tackled the prince again, managing to temporarily restrain his arms, "My Lord, please, _stop_, we are not your enemies, we are trying to help you," gasped the guard, as Legolas flung a slew of insults at them.

Torwen having heard enough and acutely concerned for the young royal, strode across the room and retrieved a small vile of clear liquid. It was a last resort, she was not keen to use it, but the prince was going to either, give himself an aneurysm or bludgeon a guard to an inch of his life. Fixing a serene and soothing look on her face the elleth, braved the elf prince.

"Legolas, I am so very sorry, I did not want to do this, and I am sure I will get in trouble for it later, but you need cared for," Torwen said as gently as she could, Legolas stopped his struggling momentarily and glared at the healer that held him captive, he opened his mouth to protest.

"I AM PERFECTLY FINE, NOW UNHAN-"

Torwen seized her moment and emptied the contents of the vile into the ellon's mouth and slapped her hand across it, before he spluttered all the liquid out, he just had to swallow a drop. The prince stared in shock as he tried to repel the water from his mouth, when the elleth let go, he chocked violently and staggered drunkenly, fixing her with a pair of accusing eyes.

"What did y-y-ou?" Legolas tried to form coherent words, but his vision began to blur and feather around the edges. He tried to strain to see through the haze, before he could do anymore he went limp, and the two guards caught him before he could hit his head off the ground.

"Quick get him on the bed," Torwen ordered, as the guards hauled the elf prince unto an examining pallet. The healer placed her hand on the ellon's forehead, his temperature was slightly raised, and she frowned as he, amazingly, still fought the sleep spell;

"Legolas, I gave you a diluted elixir, it contains some of the enchanted water, you are going to sleep for a while, not long, just long enough to allow me to tend to you, and let you heal, I am sorry." Torwen murmured as Legolas eyes rolled back, and his breathing lowered, the healer sighed in relief. She wondered how he fought the sleep spell so long, she had given a smaller dose to Thranduil once, and he had dropped instantaneously, Torwen shook her head, "You are made of something much stronger, Greenleaf," she muttered.

Stepping back from the bed, she called in an apprentice healer, "Hassel, remove the Prince's outer wear and clean his wounds, check for any further injury, fetch him some clean, loose clothes, just, make him comfortable. I shall be back soon to inspect, and dress the wounds as soon as I can," Torwen cast one more expert look over the ellon and nodded, before turning on her heels, she had more pressing worries.

The healer, made her away through the healing rooms, they were busy, many had been injured from the surprise attack and any hands that could be spared, were working hard, she offered encouragements and advice as she passed the lines of injured guards and civilians. Eventually she entered into a quiet room, a private room, one of the few set aside for the royal family, if they should ever require tending.

On the raised, examination, bed, sat Ellenya, the little elflings eyes staring far ahead of her, Torwen did not know were in her mind the Princess was, but it was not here in reality. Since Legolas had been found, staggering into the King's halls, elfling in arms, shouting incoherently about the Queen, orcs, and Ellenya being unresponsive to him, Torwen had feared the worst. The little one, had sat silently, unmoving, as she had tried to revive her with every, medicine, spell and soothing touch, that the healer knew. Torwen had witnessed emotional trauma before, but only in mature elves, in most cases the only cure was for the elf to leave middle earth, before they faded. Ellenya was so young, just an infant to her people's immortal minds, Torwen could not begin to guess the horror this little one had witnessed, and the healer feared greatly for the state of which the Queen would be delivered to her, if her daughter had been so brutally afflicted?

The chief healer did not have to wait long for her answers, as she stood observing the heart wrenching sight, which was the haunted Princess, the doors of the healing halls creaked open and an anguished looking Arystor, ghosted in. Torwen quickly met the Kings advisor, anxious for news.

"My Lord Arystor, what news of the King, has the Queen been located?"

Arystor stared mournfully at the chief healer, and Torwen felt her heart skip a beat, the advisor gently guided her to a quiet corner and with a defeated sigh, explained the whole sorry story. Torwen wept bitterly on the news that their Queen was dead, as a Mother, to three mature sons, she could not imagine the pain of such a parting, and for the elfling to have witnessed it, what cure, or comfort could she bring to the child now.

"What of his Majesty?" Torwen was reluctant to ask.

Arystor bowed his head, "Torwen, I have never seen him in such a way, he would not let us help him, he carried Lairiel himself the whole way back, he is with her now in the Halls of Rest, I am extremely concerned for his welfare, he has shut everyone out, he refuses to speak!"

Torwen nodded, she too felt sure the King would not recover well from this, and again she was plagued with a new set of worries, "What are we to do Arystor?" Torwen asked, though she knew there was no answer to be found.

"I do not know, Lady Torwen, but I am sure his Majesty will come looking for his children soon, tell me how do they fare?" Arystor tried to look optimistic, hoping the wellbeing of Thranduil's children would make a positive difference to their monarch, but the look on Torwen's face told him otherwise;

"What Torwen?" he sighed heavily, "What has befallen the King's children?"

xXx

Thranduil stood over Lairiel's body, he had just placed her on the cool marble, of the resting plinth, one designed specifically for a fallen monarch or great warrior, in a quiet hall, decorated with ivy and sweet blossoms. She was exquisite, even in death, so regal looking, so peaceful, the light of the waning evening sun, shone through the cracks of the stone cavern, which reflected off mirrors, casting an ethereal light over her body, making her glow, an illusion that she still lived.

Hunched over his beautiful queen, Thranduil continued to weep; he took his time with his goodbye. He cleaned her mortal wound, and placed flowers in her hair, finally folding her hands over a fresh bouquet, how she loved flowers. Thranduil smiled at the memories of his wife, in their early years of marriage, when she had insisted on decorating every inch of their chambers with flowers, he had tired of it at the time, and moaned incessantly about the amount of blossoms stuffed into their quarters, now he would trade every last flower in the Kingdom, for just one more moment with his wife.

Thranduil lingered over Lairiel, tracing the features of her face, smoothing out her silken, sun, coloured, hair, relishing the smoothness of her skin, committing every last inch of her to memory. At last and with a heavy heart, Thranduil placed one final kiss on Lairiel's lips, it felt wrong, when they did not respond to his, which only caused the King further hurt, and he wrestled with his tears, forcing them to stay locked behind his eyes.

"Goodbye, my love," was all Thranduil could whisper, as he walked from the Halls of Rest. His mind focused on one task alone, locating his children and locking them away with him, so they could grieve in peace, for Thranduil had no more interest in ruling a broken people, without his Queen.

xXx

Arystor stared mournfully at the ghostly sight that was Prince Legolas, the King's son was unconscious and very, very pale, lying upon his sick bed. Torwen had promised the ellon looked much worse than he really was, but the advisor doubted this, and it unnerved him that the prince's eyes were closed, this was not natural.

"But Torwen, his eyes, they are closed?" Arystor whispered his voice strangled.

Torwen smiled and answered, "And they will remain so, until his body is fully healed. It is a false sleep, not a natural state, he will heal well Arystor, do not fret, there will be no lasting damage."

Arystor frowned, he wished he could be as hopefully as the wise elleth, but he simply felt devastated, about everything. He chastised himself internally for not keeping a closer eye on the Prince, for not keeping his word to the Queen, he had promised he would be vigilant, guide Legolas correctly. The guilt burdened the advisor greatly, and he sat down by the King's son, taking his hand gently, 'I will keep watch now, until your Adar can be with you,' thought Arystor, it was the least he could do. Sighing he turned to Torwen;

"I will stay with Legolas now, until the King can be here," murmured Arystor, "As for Ellenya, keep watch over her, keep trying, exhaust every avenue, we cannot lose her too."

Torwen, with weary eyes, nodded and left the room, leaving Arystor to take the place of a parent. The healer knew deep down that the King's children, would respond much better with him present, but she feared that Thranduil would himself be too traumatized to be of use to his children. Sighing she rubbed her temples, would she have the skill to revive a King, his daughter and keep his son from slipping over the edge?

As Torwen pondered these thoughts, she was abruptly brought back to reality when the doors that opened to the Healing chambers, were thrown open with a force, that caused the very stone pillars to shake. Frightened Torwen, spun to meet the cause of the force, as did anyone in the immediate area. Her eyes fixed on the frame of the King and without hesitating she dropped her eyes and curtsied, when he did not respond, she peeked up at the him.

Thranduil was staring vacantly at the elleth before him, he had not expected the very, common and completely normal gesture. His gaze drifted away from the healer and he observed the scene; the hall was crammed with busy elves, tending to the wounded, he pondered how many had died and how many had lived? He also pondered how he would trade the living for the life of his Lairiel in a heartbeat, this dark, twisted , thought, brought Thranduil up short and unnerved him, that was a sickening notion. However, the truth was just that, he felt robbed and his peaceful existence violated.

"Your Majesty?"

It took a moment for Thranduil to respond to Torwen's nervous request for his attention, as he fought the dark thoughts that threatened to bubble up and engulf his mind. Once he was certain no emotion was betrayed through his features, he gazed at the elleth, remaining impassive, he did not speak, for he did not fully trust his voice.

"Sire; Are you well, may I examine you?" Torwen hesitantly stepped toward her King, he had a few minor wounds, mere scratches, but she felt the waves of turmoil roll off the Monarch, and knew that he needed something to calm him and bring ease to his anxiety. Though his feature did not reveal any kind of emotion, her expert senses had picked up on the guise the King tried to hide behind.

Thranduil stepped quickly away from the advancing healer and fixed her with an uninviting stare, Torwen stepped back and bowed apologetically. Straightening up Thranduil, gaining control of his voice, pointed his cold question at the healer, though he was aware it came out more as an accusation;

"_Torwen, where are my children_?"

Torwen bit her lip, and tried to quickly come up with a plan, whom should she take the King too first? Unconsciously her eyes darted in the direction of room where Legolas rested, and this was her mistake. Thranduil had an uncanny ability to appear aloof and uninterested in his surroundings, but the King missed no movement, not even the slight shift in the elleths gaze, and before she could stop him, Thranduil marched passed her and stormed straight into the room she had motioned too, ignoring her pleas with him to wait.

Thranduil flung open the door, ready for war, he was going to devour Legolas for putting him through such worry, he was going to throttle his son for being so reckless, he was going hold him tight and thank the Valar that he was alive. He was going to scoop his daughter into his arms and keep her there, close to him and far away from any kind of evil. What Thranduil was not prepared for was the scene presented to him.

The pale, still, body of his son, _eyes closed_, and his advisor gazing mournfully over him, Thranduil felt his very breath stole from him, as he knocked a startled Arystor out of the way and hunched over his son;

"_Legolas?"_ Thranduil called to his son, in a broken whisper.

Torwen sped into the room, hands outstretched,

"My Lord, he is alive, he is well!" she cried, knowing full well what the King would have deciphered from the position he found the Prince in.

Thranduil eye's wheeled to glare accusingly at the healer, "What is wrong with him, What, Have, You, Done. _To my son_?" he roared.

Torwen reeled from the Monarchs tone and Arystor, sensing the healer's panic stepped in;

"Nothing Sire, he was not compliant with Torwen, he had a wounded arm and an injured knee. He was going to hurt himself or someone else, so she gave him a sleep spell, Sire, he is well, he is just under forced rest, _Look_!" Arystor pointed to Legolas and Thranduil turned back to look upon his firstborn.

True enough there was a faint flush of colour to the Prince's cheeks, and he still had a visible glow of health to his skin. His chest rose and fell, gently, in small movements, assuring the King he was alive and well. Thranduil breathed a heavy sigh of relief, and took his son's hand in his, all thoughts of lecturing him long gone, he spent a long time, just observing his child, his reckless, incredibly stupid, child. He cast his eyes over the bandaged arm, and splinted knee and then, the yellowing bruises over his son's face, 'What were you thinking Legolas,' Thranduil thought, 'what would you have expected me to do if you left me as well?' The thought was too much for Thranduil and he pulled away from his son, rubbing his forehead roughly, as if trying to push the thoughts further back, into the crevices of his mind.

Torwen watched the King nervously, she was not certain how much more hurt he would take, before he broke under the weight of his grief, but he needed to know. Clearing her throat, she pressed the issue of his daughter;

"Your Majesty, your daughter-"

At the very mention of Ellenya, Thranduil eyes lit with a new panic and he searched Torwen's eyes frantically, Lairiel had been concerned for her, what had befallen her;

"Lairiel said she was hurt, what hurt has come to Ellenya?" The King choked out, his pleading eyes, piercing Torwen and she felt utterly devastated for the elf. In that moment he was not her King, but a desperate parent.

"You need to come and see for yourself, sire, it is not a physical hurt, she is alive," Torwen answered and slowly led the King to his daughter.

xXx

Arystor had spent several, long, strained, silent, minutes, watching Thranduil react to Ellenya. Torwen had advised the King that the elfling had been severely traumatized by the events she had suffered through, and there was no telling what torture the princess had suffered at the hands of her captors. After the King had nearly collapsed at the very thought of what Ellenya could have suffered, Torwen had then tried her best to assure him, that there was no physical damage to the elfling, she was not poisoned or sustained any life threatening wounds.

Thranduil was now kneeling down in front of his daughter, his hands placed on either side of her tiny shoulders, gazing into her eyes, trying to reach her spirit with his own, trying to revive her, but it was to no avail, his daughter had put up a wall of protection around her mind and spirit.

"Sire, if she does not respond soon, I am afraid I will not get any sustenance into her, If this does not happen, then…well…she will not thrive, My Lord, we must send for help, this is beyond my skill," Torwen pleaded with the King, but he did not respond, she looked to Arystor for help.

"Your Majesty, please listen to Lady Torwen, the elfling's life is at stake here, we must react quickly! I am advising you to send word to Lord Elrond of Imaldris, he is a skilled healer, and he will know what to do for her," Arystor waited for a response, but Thranduil continued to stare at his daughter, but he could sense the mechanics of the King's mind working.

"It may be necessary to take the elfling straight to Lord Elrond, if she has to wait on him coming here, I would be doubtful if she had that sort of time," Torwen murmured in hushed tones to Arystor, the advisor threw the healer a panicked look.

Thranduil's jaw clenched, and he was suddenly up on his feet, with Ellenya in his arms. He held her protectively, his hand covering her head and face from view, he wrapped his cloak around her, shielding her. He stared at her for a few moments; remembering how we would return at the dead of night, from patrols, to find Ellenya slumbering, curled up on his wooden, throne. Lairiel would laugh and say she could not get their, stubborn, unbiddable child to go to bed, because she was waiting to see her Ada. Thranduil would tuck his daughter in his arms and wrap her in his cloak to keep her warm, she would stir momentarily in his arms, giving him a sleepy smile and drowsy cuddle, and he and, Lairiel would carry her off to bed.

Thranduil felt his eyes sting, and his throat hurt, as he tried to swallow back the tears that threatened to spill over. Ellenya did not stir in his arms now, she just blankly gazed at nothing, there was no smile for him tonight, and there was no Lairiel to help him fix this. The realization was abruptly too much for Thranduil and a renegade tear slipped through his eye and slid down his face, he quickly ducked his face close to his young daughter and kissed her forehead. Rocking her gently, in some vain attempt to pretend everything was ok and she was just sleeping the King began to walk forward, heading for the exit.

Torwen reacted quickly, jumping in front of the King;

"My Lord where are you going? Ellenya needs to stay here with me, she is under observation!" the elleth cried, but Thranduil just pushed passed, his eyes never leaving his daughters.

Arystor gripped the Kings shoulder in a bold move, levelling him with a serious glare;

"Thranduil, _NO!_ You cannot just hide away, your daughter needs help, we must take her to Elrond!"

Thranduil gazed at the advisors hand, gripping his arm tightly, he absently thought how disrespectful this was, he could have the elf imprisoned for being so forward. Thranduil grew angry and he returned to the advisor and equally weighted glare. Arystor, determined not to yield, even though common sense told him he could lose his position for his insolence, pressed on;

"Sire think of your daughter, what would Lairiel have you do?"

This was probably the worst thing that the advisor had ever said to the King, Thranduil froze under his words and harshly tugged away from Arystor's hold, anger rolling off the monarch, like torrential rainfall, the advisor skitted back, prepared to block whatever blow was coming.

"_How dare you_ _question me! I AM thinking of my daughter and Lairiel is not here anymore!" _Thranduil spoke with an icy whisper, that chilled both Torwen and Arystor.

"The woods are crawling with orc and you would have me make for Imladris! To Elrond! With my injured daughter! Do you think she would survive? If Lord Elrond is so wise, he would have foresaw this day and sent aid to us! No Arystor, Ellenya needs to be with me, in her own surroundings, all she needs is time! All my children and I need, is time, time to grieve, time to heal. If you wish to risk your own lives to go in search of aid from are so called allies, go ahead! However you will find we are forsaken, Lord Elrond is too wrapped up in the woes of men and dwarves to care for his own. NOW LEAVE ME AND MY FAMILY BE!"

With that final roar, Thranduil stormed from the healing halls, leaving a rather shaken Torwen. The elleth tried to chase after the King, but Arystor held her back.

"It is no use Torwen, he is blinded by grief, it is how I feared," Arystor said, gently placing a hand on the healers shoulders.

"My Lord Arystor, the elfling needs care, I cannot abandon her, what shall we do?" Torwen worriedly stared after the King, her mind racing as she tried to find a way to get to the elfling and continue her care.

"Torwen, the King needs care too, but there is nothing more we can do for the elfling, that he cannot already provide. However I have a plan," Arystor answered.

"What plan?" Torwen asked exasperatedly

"I am riding for Imladris this very night, and I will send Captian Faenor to Lorien, to seek aid from Lord Celeborn and the Lady Galadriel. We are not alone, we have allies Torwen, they will come, Thranduil is just wounded, he will put the blame on everything else. However we do not have time to let him work through his grief, we need our borders protected and the injured healed urgently. This is not the end, not yet!"

Resolutely Arystor turned on his heel and left a worried Torwen to her thoughts, she had much to fret over. Legolas would be awake soon, who would break the heart wrenching news to him, that his mother was dead and his sister fading? She sighed heavily, no doubt she would shoulder that responsibility. At that thought an apprentice healer called Torwen to look at a wound, beyond their skill, sighing the chief medic turned to attend her people, urgently praying that King Thranduil was wrong and aid would come from their allies.


	10. Chapter 10

**Hi all! So this is chapter 10, bit worried about how it'll go down so please review, comment, etc! :S I will really appreciate it! **

**Also you will notice Elrond features heavily in this chapter, be aware that even though it is not mentioned directly, Celebrian is very much present and well, his children would be older than Thranduil's but still young in the elven sense. So technically Thranduil is the first of the Elven Lords to really suffer loss so close to home, just keep that in mind! Thanks :)  
**

**All the reviews have been lovely and they make my day, you should see the smile on my face it is cheese worthy :D As usual many thanks to you guys...**

**************xX-MissyMoo-Xx. Win Lockwood, Aranel Mereneth, Zammy. ObsessedwReading, Jadedks, Dreamingin2Eternity, Kirschflower and celticank**

**************and of course the wonderful followers, keep following :)**

* * *

Lord Elrond of Imladris, sat upon his dark stallion, observing the Kings Halls from a distance. The highly fortified inner sanctum of Woodland realm radiated an air of deep melancholy, it's usually enchanting aura, was veiled, hidden under a smog of pain and desolation. The elven lord frowned, an outward sign of the Woodland Kings tortured spirit.

"Elrond, it is safe to proceed, come we should not tarry in the open."

Elrond nodded thanks to the fair, golden, elf, standing before him;

"My thanks Glorfindel, I was just observing the King's Halls, they are not as welcoming as I would have hoped," Elrond gave the elven noble a small smile and urged his stead forward, into a gentle trot.

Glorfindel mounted his beautiful, grey, horse and came up beside Lord Elrond, as they made their way towards the King's gate.

"No, I fear there is much evil to be found here," Glorfindel sighed, but cocked his head at his friend; "though nothing your skill cannot set right, I am sure."

Elrond grimaced; "I am touched by the faith you have in me friend."

The two elven lords approached the high gate, and were met by two wary silvan guards, who bowed nonetheless, for they knew the nobility that stood before them.

"Good eve, my friends, the Lord Elrond and I have been summoned fourth to bring aid to the King, may we enter his halls?" Glorfindel offered the elves a kindly smile, he did not begrudge their wary glances after all they had been through.

The two guards, looked to each other, before one stepped forward, keeping his eyes downcast he addressed the nobility before him;

"My Lord's you are welcome, but I must warn you the King himself did not send for aid, his own orders were to seal the gates and refuse entry to any traveller. His Majesty is not best pleased with the actions of Lord Arystor and Captain Feanor."

Elrond dismounted his animal and made towards the silvan guards, his calming nature, seemed to alleviate the wood elves uncertainty; "Please do not fret, I come only in the interest of the King's daughter, his majesty cannot find fault with that," Elrond added with a gentle smile.

The guards nodded in agreement and motioned for the gates to be opened, Elrond turned his head and nodded to Glorfindel, who had already flicked the reigns of his horse and turned away from the gate;

"Bring my entourage of healers through Glorfindel," Elrond ordered, as the high elf made for the clearing from whence they came, were the Rivendell healers were guarded by Arystor and his company. Elrond turned back to the guards before him; "Lord Arystor will be with you shortly, I can trust that you will escort my small set of skilled medics to the healing chambers to assist the Lady Torwen?"

The guards nodded and summoned for a young ellon to assist the noble Lord with his horse, and show him into the halls. Elrond gladly accepted the hospitality and followed a step behind the trainee warrior, as they moved through the intricate underground tunnels; Elrond questioned the young elf;

"I assume Lord Celeborn and Lady Galadriel have been informed of the recent events?"

The young elf glanced at the elf Lord in surprise, "My Lord Elrond, Lord Celeborn is already here, he arrived less than two days ago, with his guard, to assist in the protection of the Woodland borders."

This brought an encouraging smile to the elf Lord's lips, "Well now that is good news, Lord Celeborn has come swiftly to the King's aid, I am impressed, Lorien people do not often leave their homeland."

The ellon just nodded, "Tis a good thing my Lord, our people have been badly wounded, we would not have the strength to withstand another attack without them, we are very grateful for our allies."

Elrond raised an eyebrow, "But the King is not?" he ventured.

"No! He is very grateful, or at least I am sure he would be if he was not so…distracted," the elf rambled, as his eyes fearfully darted around his surroundings, "The truth is my Lord Elrond, we have not seen him since the Queens death, he has not addressed us, or given any orders, other than to maintain the safety of our home, the people are concerned, please you must help him?"

Elrond placed a hand on the frantic, young ellon's shoulder, he had not meant to cause him so much distress with his question; "Peace young one, the King is just grieving, time will heal all wounds, but I will do what I can to help."

The ellon nodded and continued on, leading Elrond through the confusing labyrinth. The elf lord mused quietly to himself, it was fair to say that Thranduil's people adored him, the compassion and fear mingled in the young elf's eyes gave evidence to that. The very fact Lord Arystor and the King's captain had risked possible exile for their actions, warmed Elrond, he dearly hoped Thranduil would recognise this in his current state, such love for a monarch and his family should be rewarded. The elf leading Elrond stopped abruptly by a heavy oak door, and turned to bow to the elf Lord;

"Lord Celeborn gave orders, that when you arrived, you were to be escorted to his quarters for a private meeting," The ellon gestured to the doors and Elrond nodded in thanks and pushed open the heavy, doors entering into the well lit room.

The main room was spacious, with a grand desk and several ornate chairs, a fire glowed in the corner and food had been arranged on the table. Sitting at the far end of the grand desk, was Lord Celeborn, quill in hand scraping, graceful, letters on parchment, he did not even lift his eyes to know who entered.

"Elrond, you are ahead of schedule, I did not expect you until dawn?" Celeborn smiled and placed his quill back in its ink bottle, motioning for his son-in-law to sit by him. Elrond returned the welcoming smile and sat opposite the blond Sindar, Lord.

"I was deeply concerned over the news of Thranduil's daughter, I did not wish to waste time," Elrond answered.

"A wise decision, though I fear time is running short for the Woodland King," Celeborn, rubbed his chin thoughtfully and added softly, "The little princess is deeply traumatised Elrond, it will be no less of a miracle if you can revive her."

Elrond frowned this was indeed grave news, "And what of the King and his eldest, the young Prince? The King's advisor said he had been injured?"

"Yes, this is true, but Legolas is well, his wounds are mending, there is no lasting damage, save for his grief. I have only briefly spoken with him; he resides by his Naneth's side in the Halls of Rest, I believe he blames himself," Celeborn sighed. This was a regrettable thought, the young prince had fought valiantly, beyond his years, only time would help ease his pain and replace his guilt with wisdom, wisdom to know that there was nothing more he could have done to spare the Queen.

Celeborn shook his head and rose from his seat to pace, before continuing to answer Elrond, "As for Thranduil, well, he is mad with grief, he has locked himself away, he will not take responsibility for his people or his kingdom. I have comforted him, spoke plainly with him, dammit I have even raised my voice to him, all to no avail, he just ignores me. I have known Thranduil all my life, he is a great leader, a wise King, but his temperament infuriates me! His greatest flaw and best asset, is his stubbornness, once his mind is made there will be no dealing with him! Unfortunately his mind is made, he does not wish to continue to live and rule without Lairiel, though he has not spoken this, I can see it in him."

Elrond waited until Celeborn's furious pacing had slowed before replying;

"Celeborn he has lost his wife, we all know how dear Lairiel was to him, and to have lost her to such evil, his grief is inconceivable to me? Dare I mention his daughter was kidnapped, Celeborn if that had of been Arwen, I do not believe I would have fared much better. He deserves more credit than you are giving him, he needs to heal, his people adore him, I believe he can survive this."

Celeborn stared at his son-in-law, yes Elrond was more of an optimist than he was, but the situation seemed bleak. "Elrond, if Thranduil fades, which he will if he loses his child too, then that leaves his son, barely into his prime, with minimal life experience, not enough to rule a nation! Elrond if the Woodland realm fails, what protection will we have against the coming darkness?"

Elrond scowled, "We live in a time of watchful peace Celeborn, if Thranduil does fade and Legolas takes his Father's crown, we can offer him as much guidance and support as we can, but what you say has not come to pass and it is unwise to forebode such things without clear indication-," Elrond paused for moment, before glancing accusingly at his Father-in-law; "Unless you are telling me that Galadriel has foresaw Thranduil's passing?"

Celeborn shook his head, "Nay, Galadriel is just as shocked as I at the news, she mourns the death of Queen Lairiel, it has blindsided her, Lairiel was distant kin to her, she tutored the woodland Queen and fostered her abilities, it has been hard for her to understand the news, but she intends on being present for the burial. My wife would have followed me, but I forbade her until the realm is made safe. In full answer to your question, she has not seen the Elven King's passing, though I feel it is only a matter of time."

Elrond nodded and stood, "Well then Celeborn, I have much work to do, and little time to do it in, if I can revive the daughter, I may be able to restore the King, he will stay for his children, any Father would. Where is the princess?"

Celeborn rolled his grey eyes, "With Thranduil, that is another tale, one which you will need to decipher yourself, for I do not have the patience. Good luck Elrond, Thranduil is not in compliant form."

Elrond sighed, bowing slightly he left Celeborn's chambers and sought out the elf that had escorted him thus far. Elrond needed to see the King's daughter as soon as possible, if he could revive the little one, he was fairly certain he could get Thranduil to see clearly again. Elrond was not close with the Elven King, but he knew Thranduil was wise and, though proud, he sensed the King would listen to reason, at least where his children were concerned.

xXx

Princess Ellenya sat tracing invisible patterns, on the material of her Adar's sleeve, with her index finger. Her young face a mixture of concentration and apathy, she heard the heated conversation erupting around her, between her Ada and the strange, dark haired, noble elf, but it was all muffled sounds, Ellenya had created a strong barrier between herself and reality.

Moments earlier the strange elf, had managed to gain her attention for a brief second, his kind voice and bright aura had distracted her from her silent sanctuary. She responded to the loving voice, but as quick as she had, terrible memories bubbled up around her, gruesome faces, black eyes and death. Fearfully she retreated back into her mind, but not before registering that her Ada held her protectively, unbeknownst to the two elves, the elfling found comfort in the familiar scent, sound and feel of her Adar, and discovered simply tracing the pattern of his silk tunic enough to keep her from fully retreating back into her mind.

_"That is enough Elrond_, no more experiments!" Thranduil gruffly ordered the elven noble.

"Thranduil she responded, if I can continue, we may make further improvements," Elrond pleaded softly. It had taken the elf lord a solid hour to convince Thranduil to let him observe his daughter, and several, hours more to have gained just a moment of recognition from the elfling. However this was all the confirmation Elrond needed, he could revive the little one, it would not be easy and any time wasted, meant they were losing the battle.

Thranduil scowled, "_No_! Did you not see the pain it caused her, she is reliving the memories, it is too much, too soon." The elven King sat on a comfortable settle, with his daughter tucked close to his side, she sat with her back to him and her little legs sprawled on settle, wrapped in soft blankets. Thranduil protectively had his arm placed around his child, ready to pick her up at the slightest sign of trouble.

Elrond blew a deep sigh through his nose and turned to face the glowing embers of the grand fireplace. Yes he was aware that the fear in the elflings eyes, was due to the memories of the trauma she had endured, but unfortunately there was no way to avoid this. Elrond was also acutely aware that Thranduil would be feeling every pain his child did, the traumatic memories would manifest in King's spirit and mind, through the bond he had with his daughter. It was hard to watch, it was rare for an elfling to have gained such hurt, children were precious to elven people, protected and treasured above all things. Nevertheless Thranduil would just have to suffer through this, for his daughters sake;

"Thranduil, you know I am a Father also, so what I am asking of you, is no less than I would ask of myself for my own children," Elrond spoke calmly and turned to the haggard King, Thranduil refused to meet the bright, grey, eyes of the noble elf and instead gazed pensively at the flickering, flames of the fire. Elrond continued nonetheless, the King would hear him, if he had to spend the next decade cooped up in Greenwood;

"Ellenya needs to awaken, in doing this she will experience the painful memories she is trying to avoid, you are stopping her from doing that."

Thranduil's eyes snapped up and thundering expression rolled across the King's face; "Are you insinuating I am purposefully allowing my daughter to fade?"

Elrond shook his head, "Nay Thranduil, you know that is a lie, you are protecting her too much, it is only natural. You are blocking my efforts to help her, unconsciously; your spirit is defending her. Thranduil you need to go through this with her, you need to deal with the pain too, it is the best thing for both of you."

Thranduil tried to come up with a sound argument that would nullify Elrond's comments, but deep down he knew them to be the truth. For the first time since Lord Elrond had entered into his chambers he was in agreement with him, sighing he dropped his head into his free hand and rubbed his forehead, fighting against the urge to weep again, this time just out of weariness, it had been a long few days and he felt at the end of his tether.

Elrond noticed the exhaustion over the Kings features, he was abruptly aware that no-one had tended the King and, internally chided himself for not realizing this sooner; "Thranduil, I will make you up a tonic, it will ease your mind and rest your spirit, will you take It for me?" he queried.

Thranduil nodded slowly and listened to Elrond's light footsteps exit his family chambers, it was in the quietness that the King stole a few minutes to pull up images of Lairiel in his mind's eye. Her smile, her sparkling eyes, how she sounded when she laughed, he really did not want to forget these things, yet already they seemed dreamlike and, this frightened the elf as he pushed to remember each detail in crystal clarity.

It was due to the King's intense concentration that he did not notice the minor miracle taking place before him. Ellenya had stopped tracing patterns on her Ada's sleeve; instead, she was running her little fingers along his palm, which had relaxed its grip on the elfling. Every now and then, the little one would spread her hand wide and measure it against her Adar's, marveling at how big and strong his hand was, compared to her own, delicate, tiny ones.

When Elrond had returned he stopped mid stride and gazed at the astonishing sight, less than an hour ago the elfling had not even acknowledged their existence and now she was playing absently with her Ada's hand. Very carefully he knelt down beside Thranduil and handed him the cup, the King glanced to the elf Lord in thanks, only to be startled when Elrond placed his finger to his lips in a silencing gesture, before nodding to his daughter. Quietly and ever so gently, Thranduil shifted his weight so he could observe his child more easily, he felt his heart rate pick up and a small smile twitch on the edge of his mouth.

There before him his little elfling had enveloped her tiny hands, around his own, clasping it tightly, in an attempt to hold his hand. She frowned at it, wanting it to respond to her gesture, and ever so gently and, as casually as he could manage, Thranduil let his hand wrap around his daughter's, holding them in a soft embrace. Ellenya froze for a moment, and Thranduil panicked, maybe he should have just kept still and not startled her, but slowly the little elfling, turned and tilted her head towards her Adar, her misty, blue, eyes shone in recognition, and a timid smile formed on her lips.

xXx

Lord Elrond made his way through the King's halls, he was weary from working hard with the King's daughter, but he felt like he had made a break through, the elfling was now orientated to her surroundings, but she had a long way to go. For Ellenya to fully heal, it would take time, and Elrond was beginning to worry that the grim, oppressive atmosphere of Mirkwood would not help the child's progression. Time away in a more wholesome environment would do wonders for her, that he was certain of, but the problem lay with the fact that to separate the King from his children would be disastrous.

He had gathered from brief conversations with Thranduil that his last promise to Queen Lairiel, was to hold on for the sake of their children. Thranduil had melded this into his mind, and, as far as Elrond could tell, was only functioning because of them. To remove Ellenya too soon could well push the King over the edge, and Elrond did not desire that outcome. However if Ellenya remained, her prognosis would be precarious, with so much rampant evil, and the King not fully engaging with his Kingdom, her young mind may not fully recover, which could also cause the King great anxiety. Elrond sighed, this was a deeply disturbing decision, one in which he would need to discuss with a more skilled elf, one of a more maternal nature. Galadriel was due to arrive soon to the woodland realm, maybe she could cast some wisdom on the situation. Until then Elrond would continue his care of the royal family.

As Elrond rounded the corner, he walked straight into an extremely distressed Legolas, the prince jumped back and apologized profusely for being so careless;

"There is no harm done, what is the matter young one?" Elrond asked abruptly concerned for the young prince.

Legolas ran a hand through his hair and scowled towards the ground, he opened his mouth to answer but quickly thought better of it. Instead he just shook his head and offered the elven lord a gentile and well-practiced bow; "Nothing my Lord Elrond, I was just returning from a meeting with Lord Celeborn and my Father's generals, there is just much to consider."

Elrond nodded thoughtfully, "Legolas, your Father will sit on the throne again soon, do not burden yourself unnecessarily child, you have been through so much, give yourself some time to rest."

Elrond placed a comforting hand on the ellon's shoulder, Legolas accepted the gesture, but sighed and shook his head;

"I hope you are right my lord, but Lord Celeborn is wise in his words, I should prepare for the possibility of ruling in my Father's stead, the people need the protection of the crown, which is my responsibility."

With that said Legolas, straightened his shoulders and carried on his way, Elrond watched him leave, since he no longer was allowed to sit with his Naneth, her body now being prepared for buriel, he would go sit in the Queen's private gardens and mull over his thoughts. Elrond made a mental note to go speak with young prince soon, he had neglected the ellon, and the boy desperately needed counsel.

On a more pressing note, he was going to have to track down Celeborn and remind him, Legolas, though appearing the more cooperative of the family, was still reeling from the loss of his mother, and more tact would have went a long way. Elrond rolled his eyes, he could just tell how the meeting had went, generals discussing threat of war, Celeborn reminding the young one of his duties, 'Glorious, just glorious, Celeborn, for all your wisdom you forget how young the ellon is,' Elrond thought and tutted aloud.

"Elrond, did you see Legolas come this way?"

Elrond emerged from his imaginary squabble with Celeborn, just in time to see the bright, sun coloured, head of Glorfindel, as he jogged towards him.

"Yes, my friend, he is headed, I would guess, to the queens gardens," Elrond answered, raising an eyebrow at the remorseful expression on his companions face.

Glorfindel slowed to a stop and placed his hands on his hips, shaking his head, "Elrond, tis my fault, I should have defended him."

"Yes he mentioned something about a council meeting, and I gathered from his expression he was greatly troubled, what pray tell was said to him?" Elrond crossed his arms in front of him and gazed sternly at the fair elf.

"Ai! Elrond, it was a mistake, Celeborn was only trying to get the boy's attention. I believe he felt Legolas was not fully understanding what was at stake," Glorfindel sighed, "he may have said something along the lines of it being a distinct possibility that Thranduil may leave these shores soon."

Elrond clapped his hand against his forehead and groaned aloud;

"And how did the Prince react?"

"He stormed out."

"And this Glorfindel, is why relations between the King and the Lord Celeborn are poor, they always end up offending each other or their families," Elrond pinched the bridge of his nose, "Inform Lord Celeborn I will have to delay my report with him, I must go attend to some damage control."

Glorfindel smiled and placed a hand on Elrond's shoulder, "Go speak with Celeborn, he feels dreadful as it is, but let me deal with Legolas."

Elrond looked quizzically at the noble elf, "Glorfindel, this is not a matter of war, a rousing speech will not help the ellon. This is a war of the heart, he requires counsel."

Glorfindel nodded, "Yes Elrond, but I believe I know what the prince needs to know."

"Very well Glorfindel, I trust your judgement," Elrond patted his friend's shoulder, "and I shall go ease some of the Lord Celeborn's guilt."

* * *

**Another heavy chapter, don't worry there is a light at the end of the tunnel soon, but please in the interim I would appreciate reviews, let me know how I'm doing :)**


	11. Chapter 11

**Chapter 11 is here! And it has been another hard one to write, again because of distractions, but I am pretty proud of myself! To elaborate on the distractions I live in a woodland (ironic and a great muse) the weather has been glorious, Ireland had a heatwave...shocks...and well the urge to explore some, and teach my baby brother the art of makeshift tree swings...was majorly distracting! However I have persisted and I really hope you enjoy, again I am nervous because I'm introducing beloved characters, sooo please review and keep all the positive comments coming, because you guys are so great! :D **

**Again big thanks to all the followers and reviewer; Nowa1, ****************xX-MissyMoo-Xx. Win Lockwood, Aranel Mereneth, Zammy. ObsessedwReading, Jadedks, Dreamingin2Eternity, Kirschflower and celticank! Honestly the feedback is great, all your comments are so great :) If I have not actually thanked you all personally yet, please see above, distraction! And please know that I love your reviews keep them coming :D**

* * *

"NANA! Watch this!"

Lairiel sat on a grassy bank, watching her young son launch about on the opposite bank, wooden sword in hand, somersaulting off trees and gracefully wreaking havoc on her wild flowers. She laughed heartily and clapped her hands in approval.

"Bravo, little leaf, well done!" she called, as her bright eyes, sparkled with glee.

Legolas spun on his little heels and with a mischievous smirk, scaled a tree that overhung the small, river that wove through his Naneth's gardens. With the speed and grace of a wild cat, the elfling tiptoed across the overhanging branch right to its end, then leapt high into the air, so he came down with a crash in the water, spraying droplets over the Queen, who shrieked as the cold water splashed her.

"Legolas!" She cried and jumped to her feet, using the hem of her skirt to dry the excess water from her face, as the elfling roared with excited laughter. Dropping her hems, she placed her hands on her hips and scowled playfully at her son;

"Right then, if that is how you wish to play, then we shall see who has the last laugh!"

Lairiel pounced in after her son, much to the shock of Legolas, who shrieked and ducked. Mother and son crashed about the crystal water in their pretend war, until Lairiel had her elfling in her arms, as she tickled him relentlessly, the elfling was pink and gasping out infectious little giggles;

"Do you yield, brave warrior?" Lairiel teased.

"Never!" Roared the elfling and he made a break for freedom, but Lairiel held on, causing the two to crash in a heap on the bank of the river.

Lairiel rolled unto her back, laughing and gasping for air all at the same time, she was spent, she had never considered raising a son would be so arduous; he truly was a bundle of constant energy. At that thought, two shining blue orbs, appeared above Lairiel, accompanied with the delighted grin of a very smug elfling;

"I win!" Legolas chirped and flopped onto his Nana's belly.

"_Oaf_! Legolas, I think you have been having too many honey cakes, you are getting heavy," Lairiel complained.

Her son scowled sweetly, "I am not! It is muscle, Ada says so," Legolas flexed his arms and added a growl for effect, making Lairiel burst into fits of laughter, much to the disgruntlement of the elfling, "Yes my darling, yes of course you are!" she sniggered as she wrapped her arms around her son pulling him unto the ground beside her, he rolled unto his belly and began tugging on a strand of her hair.

"I love you Nana," Legolas said matter of factly, Lairiel smiled adoringly.

"I love you too, always and forever."

The elfling stared pensively at his Mother, "Forever, forever? Even when I am older and grumpy like Ada?"

Lairiel laughed, "Your Ada is not grumpy!" she corrected her son, the elflings eyes widened accusingly;

"Yes he is, you said so, you said Ada was a grumpy, old, toad, last night when he did not play hide and seek with us!"

Lairiel chuckled, her son was sharp as a pin, missing nothing, "Now Legolas, sometimes Nana say's things she does not mean, for instance last night, your Ada is not grumpy, at least not all the time. You know it is very difficult being the King, my darling, your Ada works very hard to keep you safe" Lairiel reminded her the young prince sternly.

Her son rolled his eyes and smirked, "Well maybe he is not grumpy all the time, and I do not think I would like to be King, it seems very dull," Legolas stared pensively in the distance before his eyes darted back to his Naneth's with renewed curiosity, "You did not answer my question Nana?"

The Queen furrowed her brows, wondering why her son would worry about her love for him, with all his boisterous bravado and easy going nature, her son was at heart quite a sensitive spirit, whatever the reason it did not matter, they had all the time in the world together, and the she sighed happily, counting her blessings. Lairiel wrapped her son into her arms and cuddled him tightly, "Legolas, my little leaf, I will always love you, whether you be near or far away, everywhere you go I will be with you, for my love will follow you there." The Queen ducked her face, into her son's soft locks and kissed his head, Legolas buried closer to his Nana, satisfied with her answer, but, not fully aware of the weight of emotion in her words. The little prince was gently lulled to sleep with her enchanting voice, as she sang to him, sweet lullabies of a promising future.

xXx

Legolas wept painfully at the memory of that day, sitting on the bank of that very same river, the prince, pulled his knees closer to his chest and folded his arms across them, burying his face there to hide the tears. He was beginning to think he would never cease to cry, tears seemed to constantly flow from his eyes now, completely involuntarily and without warning. A fine future King he was shaping up to be, he could not even get through one meeting without violent outbursts of random emotion.

Legolas was conflicted and resentful, conflicted because he was the eldest, it was his duty and his birth right to take the crown. His intensely loyal spirit and noble nature left him no real choice in the matter, if it came to it, he would do it. On the other hand he was terrified, and the prospect all seemed too much for the young ellon, who wanted to be free to explore the world, he was no ancient leader, he had not even lived an age of the earth, he had no honour to his name, save what was bestowed to him through his Adar. Greater elves of the elder days, how could he stand before those ruling elves and call himself a King? How could a colony of elves, many older and wiser than he, follow someone so young and naïve? Legolas groaned, he was beginning to feel ill at the thought, his head was spinning and he already felt horrible enough as it was.

His mind settled back on his resentful thoughts, why did his Ada leave him in this predicament? Why could Lord Celeborn not just go question his Father about the whole thing? Did they just like inflecting further pain on him? Legolas scowled at the ground, his hands balling into fists, as he directed as much blame to his Ada as he possibly could, as new, bitter, tears, formed in his eyes. He felt alone and abandoned, and if truth be told he just wanted his Ada, which only infuriated the Prince more, that he would be pining after his Father, when he should be strong and resilient, able to shoulder the stress without looking for his Ada to hide behind.

Several minutes passed, as Legolas worked his way through his emotions, eventually his mind cleared and he could he think with more logic. It was wrong to place the blame on his Adar, Ellenya was ill and where else was he supposed to be other than by her side? He had plenty of opportunity to stay with his Ada, but he had chosen not to. He had briefly been taken to his Father, after he had woken from his rest, but the pain was so fresh and when Ellenya had not even responded to him, he had left quickly unable to deal with the grief. He knew his Father was waiting for him, he could feel his pleading through their bond, his Adar was willing him to come back to him. However Legolas knew he had to be responsible, he had to be the façade for his devastated people, at least if he was present and active, then the Greenwood elves would feel safe, was that not the many duties of a royal family?

"Legolas son of Thranduil, has anyone ever told you are extremely hard to track?"

Legolas jolted from his thoughts, felt his shoulders bunch, he really did not want to have to deal with anymore council issues, without turning to address the intruding elf, Legolas spoke through gritted teeth;

"I did not wish to be found, that may be the reason you had such difficulty."

"Well nonetheless I am impressed, I have spent the last hour searching your Naneth's gardens for you, I must confess I may have tarried a little too long over the wild flowers, very beautiful, your Nana had a gift with nature young one." The unfamiliar voice continued and Legolas felt the presence encroach on him.

"I do not think I made myself clear, I do not wish to be found, can you please leave me be?" Legolas retorted, still not bothering to look at the elf that disturbed his thoughts.

"Well this is new?" The voice sounded a little shocked, "I do not believe anyone has ever told me to leave?"

Legolas sighed, he was in no mood for playing games, and rolled unto his feet to glare at the intruder, was he not a prince, who did this stranger think he was? As he opened his mouth to tell the insolent elf just that, the young prince froze, it was no stranger, it was Lord Glorfindel, the elf of great deeds and maker of legends, and Legolas had been so ill-mannered. The young ellon bowed swiftly and offered up his deepest apologies, but Glorfindel just looked on in amusement.

"Save your words Prince, it was quite refreshing not to be recognized, I am not offended," The elven noble grinned and patted the ground beside him and continued, "Come, sit, you deserve the rest, that council meeting was quite intimidating, would you not agree?"

Legolas, still a little ashamed of himself, awkwardly took a seat, on the ground beside what was an icon of the elven people. Glorfindel was waiting on a response, but all Legolas could manage was a small nod. Glorfindel sighed and patted the prince's shoulder;

"Lord Celeborn is a wise noble, Legolas, very gracious and one of the finest elves I have ever known," the famed elf explained, whilst watching Legolas intently, "but sometimes he is a hard-nosed, old, worry wart, with the tact of a cave troll!"

Legolas mouth hit the floor, was someone allowed to say such things about Lord Celeborn? Glorfindel smirked at the woodland prince, the shock on his face was priceless, he could not contain his laughter and elbowed Legolas, who blurted out a nervous chuckle.

"Alright, alright, that was a joke, Lord Celeborn is maybe not in the likeness of a cave troll, but nevertheless what he said was hard to hear," Glorfindel quietened his laughter and began to address the ellon before him more seriously, "I do not believe his words Prince Legolas, your Ada is a strong elf, and he loves his people and his children very much, he will not fade, nor will he choose to leave."

Legolas thought over Glorfindel's words for a moment before answering, "Are you certain, can you say those things with absolute knowledge that they are the truth?"

Glorfindel shook his golden head sadly, "Nay I cannot, it is just something you feel young prince, it is called having faith, and it is a hard skill to master." The elf lord watched as the elf before him gazed sadly at the ground.

"I do not think I have much faith, I do not think I have any great skills, at least none worthy enough for a King," Legolas muttered as he picked at the grass.

Glorfindel frowned, he had taken an interest in the boy since his arrival, what he had briefly seen and heard of him, suggested that the Prince, was more than just average. The young ellon had a passionate spirit about him, and his skill as a warrior was being whispered through the wood, had he not almost single handily tracked down his family, had he not saved his sister and defended the Queen almost to the point of death? This was the makings of a fine prince, his Mother had not given her life for nothing less.

"Legolas, what you did for your family and your people, proves that you have many skills worthy of the halls of the greatest leaders of our world," Glorfindel spoke gently, watching as the young prince shook his head in disagreement, before the boy could protest, the elder elf continued, "Do not doubt yourself or make lesser of yourself, for your Naneth gave her life because she believed in yours, do not waste her gift!" Glorfindel said sternly, which brought the young prince up short, he saw the tears gather in his eyes and felt great compassion for the young one.

"An elf, Legolas," the noble continued, gazing out into the distance, "does not give up their life easily, and not without good cause, yes your Naneth was robbed of hers, but she could have gave in much sooner. She did not, she fought on, for you, for Ellenya, her last decision to take on that orc was for you Legolas, to give you life, for she knew it was worth it, if you believe nothing else believe in that."

Legolas let out a strained sob, and placed his head back in his hands, "Glorfindel will I see her again, can she come back?" It was a ridiculous, childish question, but Legolas could not help himself, as he stared hopefully at the elf who had defied even death to return to the shores of middle earth.

Glorfindel sighed sadly, "Nay Legolas, Queen Lairiel will never return to these shores, and it would be selfish to want her to do so."

"How is that selfish?" The young prince questioned, it did not seem like a selfish thing to want.

Glorfindel smiled mournfully, "Legolas, where you Naneth will go to, will be a place of indiscernible beauty and joy. She will feel no pain or sadness, and she will live in abundant love and peace. You would not want anyone to return from such a place, it is a mighty sacrifice, believe me young one, your Naneth has a wonderful life ahead of her, death is not the end."

"But I miss her," The young prince stared sadly at the elf lord, he felt abruptly sorry for the noble, to have left such a place and returned to the horrors of this world, it must have been a great burden to bare, but still Glorfindel was not separated from family, and Legolas was abruptly uneasy at the thought that his Nana could be so happy, that she might even forget her family, "Will she forget me, will she forget her family?"

"No, young one, never, you may be separated by time and distant shores, but she is your Naneth and she is bonded to her children for eternity, she will never forget you, nor will her love ever fade. Lairiel, though she cannot be with you physically now, will always be with you in your spirit and in your heart." Glorfindel gently patted the young prince's shoulder and smiled gently, as new tears glistened on the boy's cheeks, but they were not tears of grief, they were those of healing.

"Come, take a walk with me, show me around this enchanting Kingdom of yours Prince Legolas, we have spoken long enough on subjects of the heart, I believe a lighter mood is required, would you not agree?" Glorfindel stood and waited patiently for the young elf to respond. With the start of a genuine smile, Legolas got to his feet and joined the noble elf, who he suddenly felt the beginnings of new friendship with;

"Thank you My lord Glorfindel, you have given me renewed hope," Legolas exclaimed, the elf lord just inclined his head and smiled happily, gesturing for the young elf to lead the way, and Legolas kindly obliged. Healing would start now, at least for the Queen's son, time would tell for the rest of the royal family, but Glorfindel was hopeful.

xXx

Lord Elrond walked a few steps behind the blonde elfling, who ambled quietly along the brightly lit halls, her large, blue eyes taking in her surroundings. Ellenya remained sullen and cautious, Elrond observed the little one, who was much like her Adar, even in her youth, she kept a veil over her emotions, never fully allowing the elder elf in. Which was frustrating in one sense, and a blessing in others, she was strong in character, and she had an ability to rein her emotions in, which was keeping her from retreating from the world, but gradually she would need to deal with more of the pain, this was what worried Elrond.

Thranduil had finally given into his exhaustion, and retreated to bed, but only after Elrond had insisted he would care directly for his daughter, the elf Lord had taken it upon himself to get some fresh air and hoped the little elfling would benefit from some of this also. Ellenya did not converse easily with the elder elf, only occasionally to communicate her worry, she worried that her brother was not with her, and she worried that he was in trouble or that he was angry with her. Elrond did his best to dispel these notions from the elflings head, but he knew the only cure would be for Ellenya to reconcile with Legolas.

He had not spoken to Thranduil fully, about the meeting in which Lord Celeborn had been less than sympathetic to the young prince, Elrond could only imagine the fury Thranduil would direct at the his Lorien kin. So the noble elf, had dusted over the details and quietly reminded the elven King that his people needed a ruler, and if Thranduil did not feel fit, then they would start looking to his son, a heavy burden for one so young. This had seemed to stir something in the King, or at least it had gained Elrond a horrified reaction from Thranduil, who then proceeded to descend into a deeper level of brooding, if that was even possible.

Elrond sighed aloud, at least Celeborn had been remorseful and made his apologies to the young prince, the two, with the help of Glorfindel, had now restarted their communications regarding the welfare of Greenwood, something at last was looking positive.

As Elrond and his patient entered into the throne room, they were greeted by a welcoming sight, or at least a happy sight for Elrond. Lady Galadriel had arrived, and was being addressed by the King's Adviser, but on their arrival she interrupted the brief, to turn her attention directly to the young Princess, who was slowly slinking back into Elrond's robes, her back poker straight and her eyes wary. Galadriel rose from her seat, and gilded to stand opposite the elfling, she gave her son-in-law an acknowledging nod, before gracefully, kneeling before the youngster.

"Princess Ellenya, I believe we have not met?" The Lady asked in her enchanting, liquid, voice.

Ellenya peered at the legendary elleth, her little mind was in no doubt who addressed her, her Nana had told her all about the Lady of Light and how magical she was.

"No we have not Lady Galadriel, but I am honored to meet you," the elfling answered clearly and curtsied expertly. Lord Elrond was blown away; he had thought for sure the child would have avoided communicating with Galadriel, who was all but a stranger to her.

Galadriel let out a tinkling laugh and smiled warmly at Lairiel's daughter;

"The honour is mine little one, come will you sit with me I have brought you a gift?" Lady Galadriel held out her hand and waited for the elfing to respond. Ellenya pondered the request, but her curiosity was stirred and she timidly took the elder elleths hand.

Galadriel led the young princess to the ornate chairs that had been set up for her arrival, with a commanding look, Arystor and the other elves involved in the debriefing meeting rose and took their leave, the room was emptied, save for Elrond who kept his distance, observing only.

The Lady Galadriel sat upon a chair and motioned for the elfling to sit beside her; Ellenya obliged and watched the magical elleth intently. Galadriel pulled from her robe a small, carved, box, made of silver wood. She held the box out to the elfling to observe, Ellenya noted how pretty the box was, carved with beautiful flowers and wild trees. She watched in delight as Galadriel pressed the lid and it popped open, and with it came the most enchanting music, the elfling knew the music, it was in the tune of the lullabies her Naneth would sing to her. Gently the elven lady placed the music box in the young princess's hands and watched happily, as Ellenya listened with deep concentration and wonder.

"This music box belonged to your Naneth Ellenya, I had it made for when she was a little younger than you, do you like it, it is yours to keep now, if you like?"

Ellenya nodded and answered quietly, "Yes ma'am, it is very beautiful, thank you."

Galadriel smiled and gently began to sing the words to the music; it had the desired effect on the elfling as she began to join in. During this, Galadriel directed her attention to Elrond, searching his mind, speaking to him silently.

'Does the elfling know her Mother has passed?'

Elrond nodded in answer, Ellenya did know, once Thranduil and he had gained recognition from the elfling, she had asked about her Nana, and had cried silent tears, when her Adar had told her that her Mother would not be with her anymore.

Galadriel kept her composure, as Elrond showed her these things, she too felt the grief acutely, and her maternal nature flared, she wanted to comfort the elfling, to be without a Mother so young and in a such a dark place was a terrible thought for the elven lady. Elrond mirrored the worry in Galadriel's mind;

'It is not a healthy place for her Lady Galadriel, but do we remove her from her family, for that too seems unwise?'

Galadriel frowned at the idea; yes a time away from the darkness enveloping Greenwood would assist in the elfling's healing. However it was important for her to be with her family, what Galadriel had gathered from the King's adviser and her husband, was that Thranduil was not coping well, which she could fully understand, but she had faith in the Woodland King, he just needed reminded of his love for his people.

'It is a hard decision Elrond, one that cannot be made lightly or without Thranduil's complete consent. However if he is accepting I will take the little one to Lothlorien, it was the home of her Mother and she will be more accustomed to being among woodland elves.'

Elrond bowed gently, 'As you wish my Lady, you have already worked wonders on the little one.'

Galadriel inclined her head in thanks and turned her full attention back to Ellenya and stroked her sleek locks from her little face, she whispered gently;

"Little Ellenya, do not despair your Naneth watches over you now and always, when you feel sad or alone, listen to your music box and you will hear her voice singing to you."

Ellenya stared wide eyed at the mystical elleth, and then back at the music box, and began to whimper softly;

"I miss my Nana!" she cried painfully and buried her head into the elven Lady's arm, Galadriel gently placed an arm around the elfling and patted her back, a small tear escaping even the Great Galadriel's eyes.

"There, there, little one, it is okay to miss your Naneth, I miss her too, we all do."

The elfling, peeked up at the elleth, with tear, soaked eyes, "You miss Nana?" she asked, it was a new notion for Ellenya to think anyone else could understand her grief and she was curious.

The regal elleth nodded, "Yes, very much, she was my friend, I knew her from when she was tinier than you, do you know she lived with me many moons ago?"

Ellenya rubbed the tears from her eyes and shook her head, "No," she mumbled and looked at Galadriel with new wonderment; the elder elleth smiled brightly and began to tell the elfling all about her Nana before she came to be Queen Lairiel of the Woodland Realm.

Ellenya was completely enraptured and Elrond watched on in delight, he had secretly hoped that Galadriel would win the elfling over, and she had succeeded, it was hard not to respond to the Lady of Light, and Ellenya like so many others had fallen under her spell. A time under Galadriel's direction and care, would do wonders for the elfling, and Elrond greatly hoped Thranduil would see the benefit in this.

* * *

**Next chapter, will focus more on Thranduil. I know this has been abit of a fluffy chapter, but I had to explore the emotions that Legolas and Ellenya would be suffering through...but we near the end...of this story anyway, I am working on a sequel what do you guy's think? **


	12. Chapter 12

**Well I am finished with 12, and it kind of went in a different, more emotional direction than planned...I hope you guy's like, lots of fluff and lots of emotion...please review, I panic when I change course and I like to know you's still like it and still want to read more...so be ever so thoughtful and I'll love you forever! **

**Can I just say...LOOK AT THE REVIEWS...SERIOUSLY JUST LOOK...how awesome are you guys, I can just tell if I meet you all in person we would so click! So shout outs of thanks to you fantastic reviewers;**** Croonsgirl, xenocanaan, Nowa1, ****************xX-MissyMoo-Xx. Win Lockwood, Aranel Mereneth, Zammy. ObsessedwReading, Jadedks, Dreamingin2Eternity, Kirschflower and celticank, thank you all for taking the time to review.**  


**********************In sequel news: Yup I will be writing, cos I cannot get the plot out of my head. Yes Legolas and Ellenya will be mature, elves, a couple of thousand years between them, dealing with the threat of war, one pesky dream and an adverse reaction to the small issue of Legolas running off to join the fellowship...not as light and fluffy as it sounds...lots of family drama, abit of movie/book crossover, friendships...annnd possibly a little romance, I am playing with the idea, I feel at least one of the Thranduil's children deserve a happy ending...ish! Oh and I will include a reuniting chapter with Lairiel, because it will be the perfect way to end. **

**********************Anyway, chapter 12...It starts as a step back in time...**

* * *

Prince Thranduil sat tapping his boot, incessantly, on the leg of a wooden table, becoming increasingly frustrated with the long winded meeting, with the King and his various advisors, care-takers, and guards. He twisted in his seat and kept his eyes trained on the rays of light casting into the King's study, from his reckoning it was late in the afternoon, of a muggy, summers day. On this day Thranduil's mind was miles away, something that did not go unnoticed by his Father, King Oropher, who glared disapprovingly at his son's blatant lack of interest in today's proceedings.

"Thranduil, what is your decision?" The King asked, with a hint of annoyance, after all the events of today's general meeting should be of utmost importance to his son.

Thranduil responded with a barely audible, "Hmm?" before realising the entire room was silent, waiting for him to answer, the prince quickly swivelled in his seat and planted his hands firmly on the table, and casting his eyes over the elven entourage, trying to look even remotely interested;

"My decision? Well as it stands presently there is a lot to consider, I am not quite sure I have all the facts to really come to a secure decision, I would forward the motion to abandon talks for the rest of the day and resume tomorrow, late morning, would that be agreeable Adar?"

King Oropher's eyebrows rose, shockingly high, as he regarded his son, who smirked and reclined back on his chair, with the aura of a smug youth. The other elves glanced at each other in bewilderment and then cautiously at the King, Oropher trained his features into a mask of calm, shuffled the papers on his desk, before answering his son;

"Yes there is much to consider my son, alas you must be weary from so much weighted discussion, that it would only be fair for today's meeting to go to recess?"

Thranduil nodded solemnly; internally thanking his lucky stars he had smoothly covered his tracks and saved himself from embarrassment, but Oropher continued on his assessment;

"However it concerns me son that you find the decision between suckling pig or wild salmon, particularly taxing?" Oropher grinned wickedly, as the other members of the council stifled their sniggering, Thranduil paled and felt his jaw slacken, a very unbecoming sight, in which Oropher took great delight.

"Thranduil, honestly it would be better to have left you day dreaming in your chambers this day for all the use you are! My dear friends, this is the symptoms of blind love, it renders a mature ellon giddy and blind to all else," The King roared with laughter, as Thranduil felt his skin glow scarlet, the prince dropped his face in his hands and shook his head, managing to let out a defeated chuckle at himself.

"Forgive me Adar, I am as you say not myself," The prince apologised, "I gather now the question earlier was in response to what you wish to have served at my wedding feast?"

This gained a nod from Oropher, who gestured to an auburn haired elleth, no doubt in charge of the hospitality side of the much anticipated event, who stood, waiting patiently for the woodland prince to respond. Thranduil leant back on his chair and smiled playfully;

"Serve both, in fact, we should have goose too and the finest wine should be flowing freely all day and night, no expense spared," Thranduil hopped up from his seat and gripped the elleth by the arm spinning her around, "Do whatever you like, be creative and spontaneous, I want the most grandeur and decadent, feast ever seen, so that our travelling guests will proclaim there was none like it."

The flustered elleth, pulled away from the delirious prince, and bowed, giving her thanks and making quickly for the exit. Thranduil turned to face his Father and smirked, the king was turning a funny colour of red, at the thought of the level of expense his son was going to cause him.

"Now that the matter is settled I call this meeting to an end, it has been a pleasure but my future bride is due to arrive anytime now and frankly, I will not miss her arrival due to discussing the finer details of the guest list. Do what you wish, I trust you all entirely, now please excuse me."

With that Thranduil merrily exited the King's study and went to make himself presentable looking, he had not seen Lairiel in many months, and with their wedding only three days away, he would not have much time with her, save for tonight. He was, admittedly a little nervous, but mostly excited, not so much for the wedding, but just to have Lairiel with him.

For Thranduil to describe how he felt about Lairiel, was impossible, because the usually articulate elf was rendered speechless in her company. The elleth who captivated him was radiant, beautiful and graceful, everything befitting of a future spouse to a prince, but it was not this that Thranduil had fallen in love with. Lairiel was wild, spontaneous and vivacious, she was not afraid of life and met it head on with passion and determination, she did not shrink or faint, from difficult tasks, like many elleths he had known, most of all she was imaginative and curious, always keenly interested in everything that she was engaged in.

In her company, Thranduil had found himself leaping off cliffs into rivers, pulling practical jokes on unsuspecting subjects, sneaking into the pantries late at night to raid them of cakes and expensive wines. On one particular visit, Lairiel had poured flour over his head and they got into a ridiculous play fight, which resulted in a very disapproving and red-faced telling off from his Father. Thranduil chuckled at the memory, in short the elf prince, was young and wild in Lairiel's company, she lifted the heavy burden of responsibility from his shoulders, so that with her, he was just Thranduil, she showed him how to live, and not just exist, and for that he was besotted, and he would follow her to the ends of the earth, just to hear the joy in her laugh or watch the lively sparkle of her eyes. Lairiel made him content in his own skin; he truly felt that with her at his side, he could handle anything life threw at him.

Thranduil smiled, a ridiculously, infantile, grin, at his memories of his wife to be, as he lopped about his chambers trying to find something suitable to wear. Lairiel liked green, so he would wear something green, not hard to find, copious amounts of elven garb was green, so much so Thranduil tired of seeing the colour and would regularly choose something different, but for Lairiel he would wear it all day every day and not complain. She also liked leaves and trees, anything pertaining to nature, so it made sense to choose the forest green tunic, with embroidered leaves on the collar and sleeves, this would surely meet her approval.

Thranduil was busy mentally conjuring up how he would greet his love after so long a separation, should he kiss her, or would that be too forward? What should he say, pleasantries were hardly on the cards, it was not like meeting an old friend at a party, in a few days they would be married! The elf froze for a moment, his expression twisting into one of panic, really what was he going to say? What if Lairiel had time to think in Lorien, and had decided she was happier there, it was after all her home, she could change her mind! 'What if she does not even turn up?' The woodland prince let the terrifying thought enter his conscious mind.

"Thranduil, close your mouth it is the most unbecoming look, and, put some clothes on!"

The elf jumped and turned to the intruding voice, realising it was just his Ada he sighed in relief and hurriedly fixed his tunic about him. He regarded his Father, who leant casually on the doorframe, the regal, silvery haired elder elf, was smiling and shaking his head at his panic stricken son, reading his mind, the sovereign spoke;

"Relax my son, it is just pre-wedding anxiety, she will arrive, you know she will, if you doubt her then tis not love."

Thranduil managed a small smile and shrugged his shoulders, "I do not doubt her," he answered.

"Good, because a host of Lorien elves have just passed through our borders and are on their way here, as we speak," Oropher added with a glimmer of mischief in his grey eyes. Thranduil gawped at his Father, before a gleeful look passed over his face and bolted for the exit, Oropher laughed heartily at the comical sight, it was good to see his usually controlled son so carefree and happy.

Thranduil made his way to the open air courtyard, were his wife to be and her wedding party would arrive at any moment, his stomach doing all kinds of acrobatic movements. He heard his Adar and the woodland welcoming committee assemble themselves behind him, the tense evening, air creating an anxious atmosphere, it was not lost on Thranduil that the woodland elves did not mix well with the Galadhrim, this would be an interesting union.

He stood waiting for what felt like an eternity, but, his patience was rewarded when the sounds of thundering hooves were heard, before the white and gold banners, of their neighbour's realm appeared into view. The courtyard was suddenly filled with horses and unfamiliar elves, Thranduil strained to see through the chaotic gathering. Eventually the crowd found order and a small group of several horses emerged, two prominent and beautiful beasts, carried the regal figures of Lord Celeborn and Lady Galadriel, since Lairiel had no direct family dwelling in middle-earth, the two elven nobles had graciously given the elleth the blessing she desired to wed the Woodland Prince, and would be her substitute family, for the duration of the wedding celebrations.

Thranduil held his breath, as he watched Lord Celeborn assist a hidden figure down from their stead, and as the animal moved aside, the prince sighed with relief, it was Lairiel, and she was stunning in her silvery gown, her golden hair was loose, save for small white flowers that were twined into her locks. Her cheeks were flushed pink, and her bright, sparkling, blue, eyes, wide with excitement. Lairiel scanned the scene before her, expectantly looking for her husband to be, it did not take her long to spy him. When their eyes met, Thranduil watched as her face lit up, and he chided himself for ever worrying about this meeting in the first place.

With a high pitched, excited, shriek, Lairiel whipped across the courtyard, much to the shock of everyone present, even the horses jittered at the sound. Thranduil slightly confused by the sound took a step forward, toward Lairiel his arms stretched out just in time for Lairiel to collide straight into him. The shock and force of the dramatic embrace sent him flailing backwards; he caught his balance just in time to save them both from hitting the ground. Thranduil grinned with delight, as Lairiel snuggled her face into the crook of his neck, this was a much a better greeting than he had planned. In response he picked up his Lairiel and began spinning her around in his arms, their infectious and joyful laughter, broke the tension in the crowd, and the elves began to chuckle or smile adoringly at the sight of the love struck couple.

Lord Celeborn approached King Oropher and inclined his head to the elven King, in greeting, deciding it was pointless to wait on Lairiel and Oropher's son to gain control of themselves. He was young once, love was always more exciting and dramatic back then, he would only be a hypocrite if he shunned their slightly more unorthodox greeting.

"Good eve, cousins, you are most welcome to our home on this joyous occasion," Oropher greeted in return, whilst directing an exasperated glance at his son, who was still grinning like a fool at his future daughter-in-law. Though he could understand why, Lairiel was delightful, Oropher, though he would not admit it, was very fond of the elleth and secretly prided himself on being the instigator of their romance. After all had he not thrown the party in Lairiel's honour, and insisted his son return to be part of the festivities?

Celeborn raised his eyebrows and tapped his ear, "I am sorry cousin, but I did not catch what you said, I seem to be temporarily _deafened_," the elf lord's voice growing louder on the last word and glanced playfully at the enthusiastic couple, who had managed to stop giggling like youths and were at least, standing still, for the moment.

"Indeed," Oropher replied, "My apologies my son is not usually so animated."

Thranduil begrudging broke eye contact with Lairiel, to look at his Adar, however he kept a firm grip around Lairiel's waist, she was not leaving his side that easy, and Lairiel was all too willing to oblige, as she rested her head on his chest and peered up at Lord Celeborn, with an impish smile.

"I am not even going to apologise," Thranduil said smugly and shrugged his shoulders, Lairiel bit her lip and sniggered into his chest, they had already broke too many rules of social engagement now to care about salvaging the situation, besides everyone seemed to have enjoyed their little display.

King Oropher shook his head, and Celeborn rolled his eyes, it was the Lady Galadriel who surprised them all, by giggling and clapping her hands in delight;

"This is wonderful!" Galadriel exclaimed, "Why should you apologise young prince? You have brought so much happiness to my faithful Lairiel that I would have no other elf for her now. I can see now what she has been talking incessantly about all these months"

The enchanted elleth, cupped Lairiel's face in her hand and the two smiled knowingly at each other, turning to Thranduil, she fixed him with a serious look, "I trust you to care for her, like no other, Lairiel is like family to me Prince, she is very precious, I expect you to know that."

Thranduil nodded solemnly, "I do My Lady, I will care for her with my life."

Galadriel smiled brightly and placed a comforting hand on his shoulder, "You are a fine Prince," with that said she turned to King Oropher and exclaimed loudly, "What a wonderful son you have Oropher, you have raised him well, I look forward to this union and the joy it will bring both are peoples."

With that said Oropher, with much delight, declared that the wedding party had official begun, and the Kingdom erupted into a flurry of activity. They two days leading to the wedding were a blur to Thranduil, he and Lairiel were separated almost immediately after their meeting, both attending all sorts of pre-wedding engagements, and they would not see each other again, to the ceremony itself. When the day itself came it could not have been any more perfect.

The gardens were thriving with wild flowers and what was not covered with blossoms, was decorated with garlands, bouquets and twinkling, lanterns. It was here in the late afternoon sun, that Thranduil and Lairiel, declared before Eru their commitment to marriage, and spoke ancient promises to each other and, before their people and their families. They exchanged their rings of engagement, for new ones, signifying their marriage, Thranduil wore a simple gold band, whilst he had one fashioned in the shaped of twined leaves for Lairiel.

After the ceremony and before the feast, Lairiel was brought before King Oropher, by Lord Celeborn and the Woodland King placed a circlet of bronze leaves upon his new daughter's head, and before the people of Greenwood, crowned her Princess of the Realm. The people cheered in approval and Oropher placed a kiss on the forehead of his daughter-in-law, welcoming her to his family. The King was delighted with his son's choice, Lairiel was a fine elleth, and she would make the lives of the people of Greenwood better.

With the blessings of her new father-in-law, and his people ringing in her ears, Lairiel was bursting with happiness, which radiated from her like a bright aura. As the festivities commenced, elves flocked to dance with their new princess and she was passed from arm to arm, as she greeted her subjects with genuine interest and delight. Thranduil stood a little off to the side of the commotion, waiting patiently for his wife to become available for a dance, in the meantime he was just as content watching her.

She was flawless, the layers of white lace and tulle of her dress, made her look angelic and ethereal, but the familiar flowers twined in her hair, and the fact she had long discarded her shoes preferring to go barefoot, made her Lairiel. Her delighted laughter and charismatic mannerisms had any elf in her company besotted. Thranduil counted himself incredibly lucky, even more so when Lairiel had exhausted her queue of waiting elves and had begun dancing with a couple of over excited elflings, seizing his opportunity, Thranduil snuck up on the unsuspecting youngsters and with a roar, sent them shrieking and giggling into the crowd.

Lairiel rolled her eyes and pouted, "I was enjoying that dance," she huffed playfully.

The prince raised an eyebrow, "Tis a good thing I can dance then," he replied and offered her his hand, Lairiel narrowed her eyes and took her new husbands hand;

"We shall see," she murmured.

Thranduil chuckled, as they circled slowly together, away from the merry crowd "Apparently I acquired a wife today," he mused, "but alas she has been missing all night, do you not think that is a terrible thing?"

Lairiel frowned, "sounds dreadful, but, maybe you were not looking hard enough?"

This earned an amused smile from the prince, "maybe?" he replied as he gently twirled Lairiel, she spun to a stop and placed her hands over his eyes;

"Because if you did, you might find she is right in front of you," Lairiel dropped her hands and laughed cheerfully at her husband's disorientated look, before kissing him lightly on the lips and adding gently, "waiting on you to come rescue her."

Thranduil smirked and pulled his bride close to him, so their foreheads touched, staring into her bright eyes, that held a small, mischievous glint, he leant in to kiss her, but was abruptly stopped when Lairiel jumped away and started backing away, with a teasing grin;

"Of course she could just really love hiding, what a terrible wife!" and with that Lairiel took off into the night, with a slightly shocked and disorientated Thranduil at her heels.

They weaved through the trees and passed unnoticed by the guards, into King hall's, the confusing labyrinth of passageways and the light-footed Lairiel, left Thranduil for a time a bit lost, he was beginning to dislike this game. He had tracked her as far as his own chambers and as he stalked up and down the hallways, he began to give up and grumble his annoyance to thin air. As he rounded the same corner a third time, his eyes caught sight of a flicker of light and he grinned, creeping towards the open door, he skilfully pressed himself against the wall, so Lairiel would not see his approaching shadow, he paused for effect, before bounding into the room, which was empty, Thranduil frowned at the bare space.

"I found you," came the whisper from behind him, Thranduil sighed and turned to meet Lairiel, as she stood in the doorway cradling a small candle, the glow barely lighting her features.

The prince tilted his head to the side, "Yes you did, you found me when no-one else was looking," he crossed the room in a few strides and caught Lairiel in his arms, pulling her face close to his, instinctively Lairiel locked her hands around Thranduil's neck and felt her heart begin to race, as his lips met hers, soft and feathery at first, growing stronger and more demanding with each breath. They explored each other with new found boldness, each new touch, more exciting, more meaningful, as they sealed their marriage and created a deeper bond with each other, as their spirits connected in a way, only known to those lucky enough to find their true mate...

Lairiel lay facing Thranduil, their foreheads touching, as he gently teased a strand of her hair with one hand, and kept his other arm entwined around her waist, keeping her close. She smiled serenely and gently caressed his face, tracing the shape of his ear, his jaw and his neck. Their new situation was extremely intimate, more so than the events that had just passed between them, for now they could fully appreciate the bond between them, it was a very precious thing to know someone completely, spirit, mind and body.

"I love you," Lairiel whispered softly, eyes twinkling in the darkness, "I do not think anything can separate me from you now," she mused, "not even the golden forests of my home."

Thranduil chuckled, "that is a relief, I did worry that you would not return to me, that to leave your home would be too much for you."

Lairiel grinned, "you worry needlessly, my home is wherever you are," with that said Lairiel pecked her husband on the lips and cuddled closer to him and sighed in contentment.

"You are weary, love." Thranduil stated, noting his new wife's apparent lack of talking, a sure sign she was tired. A muffled agreement was all he could ascertain as she snuggled closer to him, laughing quietly he pulled her into his arms allowing her to rest her head on his chest more comfortably.

"That is nice," Lairiel murmured, listening to his heart, "but I do not want to rest, I do not want to let this day end."

"Hush," Thranduil soothed, "rest, we have an eternity to make days like these." He ducked his head to kiss Lairiel's crown, listening to her breathing become deeper, as she drifted into her dreams.

"I love you Lairiel."

xXx

Thranduil blinked, and sighed, as the familiar surroundings of his bed chamber came into focus, stretching and letting out a gentle laugh, he absently felt for Lairiel's arm, to tug her awake, and tell her that his dreams had taken him back to their wedding day. But as his arm moved over the cool, sheets, he found that she was not there, Thranduil frowned, turning to the empty space.

It took only seconds for the memories to return, the sick, visual of his Lairiel dead in his arms, the smell of her blood in his nose and the feel of her cold skin to his touch. Thranduil bolted upright in the bed and wretched against the heavy onslaught of his senses. He felt the crushing grief, fall over him like a wave, as he remembered his love was gone, separated from him, the absence of their bond and the comforting lightness of Lairiel's spirit, left Thranduil gasping for breath, it was so alien to be without it, his own spirit in shock at her disappearance.

The King ripped himself out of bed, not wanting to spend another minute on the bed he had shared with his wife, it was all just a hideous reminder that she was never coming back. Without much thought he stalked across the room and lifted a bottle of uncorked wine, he was not sure how it got there, but it was strong and he would take anything to distract his mind from the pain. Uncorking the bottle, he drank straight from it, hastily and without much grace, as he collapsed on the settle.

It was no use though, his mind was being tortured with the fresh images his dreams had conjured for him. The pain he felt began to intensify, everything hurt, especially his mind, he was elf, and as much as he had perfected the art of remaining emotion free and detached, he could not control how he felt now; grief is not something an elf copes well with.

Angry tears persisted to make an appearance and Thranduil felt his temper flare, he hated himself for not being able to save her, for not being enough, for the pain he had caused his children, for failing Ellenya, for abandoning Legolas. It was too much and with an defeated shriek, Thranduil tossed the wine bottle at the wall and watched as it shattered, the contents spraying the walls and his bed, staining everything it touched, a deep, crimson, red.

As if the energy had been drained from Thranduil, he backed up against the wall and let his head roll back, the momentary relief of frustration from throwing the bottle, was replaced by the familiar sinking claws of guilt and anger. With a defeated sigh, the king slid to the ground and stared blankly at his surroundings. In that moment, Thranduil could feel how easy it would be to let go, he could feel his spirit self, disconnect from the physical restrictions of his body. All the pain, all the thoughts, all emotions could just fade away, if he let them.

He was little use to his people now, if he could not overcome his own grief, how would he help them? The innocence of his daughter was stolen, how could she recover, she had witnessed too much evil, and if she did, would good was he too her, she would live with him in perpetual grief, that was no way to live. His son was grown now, he did not need to shoulder the burden of his broken Father, it would only wear his boy down, make him miserable, Legolas did not deserve that either. Yes it would seem that it would be better if he left this place, it was no longer his home, his home was where Lairiel was, it would only make sense to join her.

"I am sorry Lairiel," Thranduil whispered into the nothingness, "I was not strong enough."

A solitary tear rolled down the elven King's face and dripped on the floor, as he drifted out of time, slowly he began to break the bonds that held him to the physical world, slowly he began to let himself fade.


	13. Chapter 13

**Hey everyone, hope all is well? I have completed 13, quite hastily, I hope there are not too many typo's I have little time at the moment. and I wanted to get this to you asap, as I am on holiday for a few days. Being the best elder sibling ever created, by taking my baby bro and lil cuz to some theme parks, wish me luck, pre-teens hoped up on sugar and adrenaline...I will need to sleep for a month to recover!**

**Right a few things;**

**1) ************************ Aranel Mereneth: Okay you are totally correct there are only about a hundred years between Legolas and Ellenya, their pretty close in age for elf siblings. What I meant was their combined age in the sequel will be a couple of thousand years, making them pretty mature, all grown-up and ready to give evil the rear ender it requires. I read back what I wrote and it did not make sense, so I apologize for the confusion.**

**********************2) Zammy; from your review it sounds like your ill, I hope you get better soon and I'll dedicate this chapter to your speedy recovery :)**

**********************3) As usual big thank yous and love to you awesome reviewers; ********Croonsgirl, xenocanaan, Nowa1, ****************xX-MissyMoo-Xx. Win Lockwood ****Aranel Mereneth************************, Zammy. ObsessedwReading, Jadedks, Dreamingin2Eternity, Kirschflower and celticank. Because without you guys I would not be writing this story!**

**********************4) Hellooo new followers, please keep following!**

**********************5) Please review, and ask questions and pass on any ideas you might have or would like to see included in this story or the sequel.**

**********************6) enjoy...that is all**

* * *

Legolas sat in his Adar's study, methodically running his fingers along the smoothness of the walnut desk, tracing the shape of the grain; it was quite calming to his troubled mind. He had been given 'homework,' as such from Lord Celeborn, and beside him was stacked a pile of dusty, old, books. Not one had yet to be opened. His orders were to familiarise himself with the customs and traditions of his ancestors, it was a prince's duty to uphold the ancient ways of their people, frankly Legolas would have enjoyed jabbing his own eyeballs out more than this.

Lord Celeborn had turned a strange colour when Legolas had innocently informed him, his Adar had preferred to raise his son in a more practical, tactile manner. His mantra had always been that although books were useful and much knowledge could be gained from them, wisdom came from experiencing life, learning through error and improving on each victory;

'Knowing one's history and lineage, only serves one purpose, to remind oneself of all the factors and events that have led them to this place. Knowing this is only useful if you learn from it, history cannot repeat itself, if it does then you are not wise and have let the past rule your future.'

Legolas relaying this to Celeborn, had only caused the elf Lord to snort in disbelief and landed the prince a heavy load of books to carry, with Celeborn tutting and reminding him that; "It is the domain of elves to be wise in history, in lore, and in the arts. You are an ambassador of your Adar's realm, you must embody these things, if you wish to be taken seriously as a Prince of elves."

So Legolas had stolen away to his Adar's study, under the guise of taking his role very seriously, but secretly he just wanted some peace and quiet. He was beginning to dislike his title of 'prince,' it seemed to mean different things to different people, and it was news to him that he had to be so boring. To his young mind, Legolas felt, that there would be a time in his life were he would want to enjoy more pleasant past times, like reading every book in the Greenwood archives, or learning to be musical, or design beautiful things. However this was not on his agenda at present, nor did it interest him in the slightest, he was a warrior, his art was in combat and his craft was his deadly shot. He was feeling vengeful and with his Naneth's cruel murder fresh in him mind, Legolas had sworn to himself that he would not let history repeat itself, not for his people at least, it was very clear in his mind, that his duty was to fight harder, learn quicker, and protect what was good and innocent in this world, to whatever cost. Glorfindel had told him his Naneth, had given her life so he could have his, well if this was the case he would make sure with his life he would defend what she loved, and she loved all the wild, natural earth, that would be his cause.

"You best be careful young prince, if the wind changes, your face could stay like that."

Legolas started at the sound of an elleth's voice, he looked up to find Torwen peeking in through the door. Legolas smiled wrly and motioned for the healer to enter, but she paused at the door, that was only slightly open.

"My Lord, someone wishes to see you, would you be feeling up to having a visitor?" Torwen asked, and tried to hide a smile, as the King's son scowled and then shot her a pleading look.

"If it is Lord Celeborn, can you not tell him I have to rest, as part of your medical advice?" The young prince tried.

Torwen chuckled and shook her head, "Tis not Celeborn young one, it is someone much more delightful, who has been asking incessantly for you."

Legolas tilted his head to the side, with a quizzical expression; he was just about to ask who? When two misty, blue, eyes, peered around the door;

"Legolas, are you in here?" The elfling's voice was full of impatience, and Torwen tried to put her hand out to stop the youngster from pushing the door open, she failed of course, Ellenya was too quick. Legolas jumped to his feet at the sound of his little sisters voice, she was here, she was talking, she was well, it was all music to his ears, eventually some good was to be found.

"Legolas!" beamed the elf child, as she wriggled through the door and out of the healers grasp. With a smile she skipped across the room and into her older brother's embrace.

"Where have you been, why were you not with Ada and I. did I do something wrong?" The elfling demanded, as she pulled away to pout at her brother, she did not like to be parted from any of her family, particularly her older sibling. From she was an infant; she had looked up to him, followed him around, copied his behaviours and mostly just made a nuisance of herself, but, she adored him and took her lead from him. With her older brother not around she had become a little lost and unsure of herself, but it was comforting to her now to see him, and he seemed happy, that meant things were well and the elfling relaxed a little.

Legolas shook his head and frowned, "No Ellenya, you have done nothing wrong, I am so happy to see you, I thought you were poorly," Legolas, hugged his little sister again, he was so relieved, he had not had much hope for her, but she was a walking miracle. "I will tell you a secret, I was frightened, I did not like seeing you so ill."

Ellenya giggled, "You were frightened of me?"

Legolas nodded guiltily, "Do you forgive me?" Ellenya nodded and Legolas made a show of dramatically sighing in relief, which made Ellenya smile and clap in approval.

Legolas grinned at the sound of Ellenya's happiness; she really did have the most adorable, sing-song, laughter. He settled himself cross-legged on the ground beside his younger sister and animatedly began telling all what she had missed in her absence and, Ellenya listened intently, her troubled, mind, distracted by her brother's stories and her bruised, spirit, finding comfort in the ever cheerful aura of her older sibling.

Torwen left the happy reunion and busied herself about the royal chambers, absently tidying things, remaining in earshot of the King's children, just in case it all got too much for the little princess. Though she looked well on the surface, Ellenya's young spirit remained in constant unrest, the only reason they had brought her to see her brother was in the hope it would bring a smile to the little one's features, and it had. However Ellenya still remained in a precarious condition, the healer still felt as though she was walking on eggshells around her, at any given moment, it would all be too much and Ellenya would crumple under the pain of her memories.

As if in response to her worries, the healer heard a crash somewhere within the royal chambers; automatically she darted to the King's study and threw back the door. To her relief Legolas and Ellenya remained cross legged on the floor, attending to some sort of craft involving dried leaves. Both of the King's children jumped in surprise and stared quizzically at the panic stricken healer;

"Is everything alright Lady Torwen?" Legolas asked, slowly standing to his feet and letting his keen senses evaluate their surroundings, nothing seemed amiss to him.

"Oh thank the Valar," gasped Torwen, clutching her chest, "I heard a crash, I thought it came from in here, I thought something was wrong with Ellenya, forgive me."

"You heard a crash?" Legolas stepped toward the exit, "Where?"

"I might have just been hearing things my lord, I am a little anxious, it could have come from the kitchens and I have over-reacted," Torwen answered.

Legolas pushed past the elleth and stood in the open lounge area, where all the different corridors branched off, each leading to personal chambers of the royal family. He was unsettled, and could not quite understand why, his keen hearing suggested that everything was as it should be; maybe the elleth had over-reacted, with all that had happened in the kingdom, he did not blame her. However something within him did not feel right;

"Where is my Adar?" Legolas asked, still listening, to the abruptly eerie silence.

"Resting my lord, he is not to be disturbed, Lord Elrond's orders," Torwen answered, frowning at the concern in the young ellons voice.

Thinking of his Ada, Legolas felt for their bond, to comfort him, to settle his anxiety, but to his complete horror Legolas could not feel it. Unlike the complete absence he felt from his Naneth, Legolas knew his Adar's spirit was still present, but it was like a wall had went up, and though he tried he could not access the comforting tones of his only parent's spirit.

Without thought or explanation Legolas hurried towards his parent's private chambers, he tried to pull the door open but it was locked. He banged the wooden door loudly, with his fist;

"Ada! Ada wake up! Ada it is me, please let me in!" Legolas shouted, he heard the panic in his voice and the blood beginning to pound in his ears. When Thranduil did not respond, Legolas backed up a few feet and threw his weight against the door, it groaned as he collided with it. Repeatedly Legolas lunged against the door, until finally it caved in, ignoring the dull throb in his shoulder and hip, the prince pushed his way into the room.

What first caught his line of sight were the crimson coloured stains, on the wall and on the bed, his heart leapt from his chest, and he choked out an anguished cry. It was only when Legolas spied the smashed wine bottle, did he start to breathe again.

'It was only wine,' he thought, 'not blood, steady yourself.'

"Ada?" Legolas called, but got no response, the bed had been slept in, pieces of his Adar's outer clothing was strewn carelessly about the place, a few emptied wine bottles had suggested his Father was in the room, or at least had been recently. Legolas cautiously stepped further into his Adar's bed chamber, a place he had not frequented much since his childhood, when he had sought refuge from nightmares or to serve the purpose of a rooster, when his parents did not rouse when he would have liked. It seemed to the young elf that nothing much had changed, apart from the lack of fresh flowers, he pushed thoughts of his Nana from his mind, he had more pressing issues.

To the side of the bed, obscured from his view by an intricately, carven, stone pillar, Legolas noticed the slumped shape of his Adar. His Father's head rested against the wall, tilted slightly to the side, eyes staring off into the distance. Although this was not like sleep, were the eyes are clear with life, his Adar's eyes were hallow and unseeing. Though Legolas could still see and feel life from his Adar's body, he knew he had given up, this was the expression worn by an elf that was fading, and abruptly Legolas was overcome with a new, frantic, fear. He would not lose his Adar too, not now, they had been through too much to give up, and he was not letting his Adar go like this. Angrily Legolas gripped the collar of Thranduil's tunic with both his hands, and trailed the King from the ground.

"_No Adar! Don't you dare do this_!" Legolas spat through gritted teeth, hauling the full weight of his Father, until he had him to his feet, supporting him using his own weight and the wall.

"Do not give up, you _cannot_ leave me, you _promised_ you would never leave me!" Legolas roared, his temper dissipating, in its place tears sprang to the young ellon's eyes. When Thranduil did not respond to his son's verbal pleading, Legolas shook his Adar aggressively;

"Please, Ada, please, think of Ellenya, she needs you!" Legolas tried again, tears streaking his face, he brushed them away angrily. "Please, please, please, stay with me Ada, stay and I will do whatever you want, I will never leave Greenwood, I will not fight anymore, I will stay exactly where you can see me!"

But Thranduil did not stir, his eyes vacant and faraway, not even the continued pleas from his only son could reach the Kings mind now. Eventually Legolas could not hold his Adar upright any longer and slowly, using the wall to guide them, he lowered himself and his Adar back to the ground.

Dejectedly Legolas stared into his Ada's eyes, and placed his hands on either side of his Ada's face, gently patting his cheek, vainly trying to coax some sort of reaction, but It gained no response, his Father did not look at him, just through him like he was not there. Sucking back painful sobs, that wracked the young princes chest, they boy did the only thing he knew to do. He placed his arms around his Adar and hugged him tightly, it was not something that came naturally to Legolas, at least not with his Adar, displays of emotion were actively discouraged and Thranduil had long stopped embracing his son, only when it was absolutely called upon to do so.

Legolas lay with his head pressed against his Adar's chest and arms locked tightly around him, blinded by tears and anguished sobs, that echoed from deep inside himself, the young elf whispered;

"_I'm sorry Ada, I tried, I tried to save Nana, I promise I did, please do not leave, I am sorry._"

It was in this position that Lord Elrond found the King and his son, Torwen had sent for him urgently upon hearing Legolas break down the Kings door. Elrond had hoped it was just Legolas over-reacting, or the King had just drank too much and remained in a deep sleep, but the sight that awaited him confirmed his worst fears, Thranduil had decided to fade. Elrond called for help and a few elven guards gathered into the room, he would need them to help carry the King or Legolas, or possibly both. Elrond bent down to the young elf and speaking soothingly tried to untangle him from his Father;

"Legolas, come on son, let go," the noble elf pulled at the young prince, who lashed out, "Legolas, I need to tend to you Adar," Elrond glanced at the guards, motioning them to remove the prince and they obliged. As gently, as they could, they hauled Legolas to his feet and pulled him away, but naturally Legolas resisted.

"Ada?" he shouted and pulled against the arms that restrained him, "Ada, don't you hear me?"

Elrond turned away from the painful sound of a child losing their parent and directed his glare at Thranduil, how could he do it, these were his children; it was an undeniably selfish notion to leave them behind, fatherless and vulnerable! How could he actively choose to do this?

"Thranduil, you fool!" Elrond glowered and began to check the elven King over, his pulse was strong, and his breathing normal, he had not long made his decision, maybe there was still time. "Come on Thranduil, open your ears, do you not hear your son? Thranduil your people need you, will you not listen to their voices?" Elrond shook the Kings shoulders and began speaking softly and quickly, in words that neither Legolas, or any of the other elves in the room could distinguish.

It was the sudden tiny, gasp, that caught them all off guard, Elrond closed his eyes, 'No, she cannot see this,' he thought. But she had, in the chaos, Ellenya and slipped un-noticed to her Father's bed chamber, and now beheld her only parent, shattered on the ground. Eyes wide with fright, the little elfling pushed through the small crowd;

"Ada…Ada why are you sleeping?" she whispered and made her way toward the still form of her Adar.

"Someone get the child out of here," Elrond snapped in frustration, Ellenya jumped at his tone and shrunk back from the scene, her little mind drawing its conclusions, her Ada, looked a bit like her Naneth had the last time she seen her, was her Ada going to leave her too?

She felt hands surround her and was jostled into some stranger's arms, she struggled with her captor, The dark haired elf who had been her caretaker, stared at her momentarily, she could see he wrestled with some internal decision;

"Take her to Galadriel, the lady will see her safely to Lothlorien, she cannot stay here."

"No! Let me go, Ada? I do not want to go with them, stop them, Ada Wake up!" she cried and outstretched her tiny arms.

"Ellenya, you must go with Lady Galadriel, she will look after you now, until your Adar is better," Elrond reasoned with the elfling, who wailed in defeat.

"_Wait! No, what are you doing, that is my sister, you cannot take her_!" Legolas shrieked and glared accusingly at Elrond, "She is _not_ your responsibility, I will look after her!" The young prince, shoved the elf that tried to stand between him and Elrond.

"Legolas, it has already been decided, she cannot stay here, she will only suffer the same fate as your Adar, now please give me space to do my work, I cannot hear myself think with this noise!" Elrond turned his back on the astounded ellon, who turned to see his sister be whisked from view.

_"Ellenya_!" he shouted and struggled to free himself from the hands that tried to console or comfort him.

"_Legolas_? I do want to go, I want my Ada!" he heard his younger sister howl, "_I want Ada_," she cried in defeat, as her voice seemed to grow further away, her heartbreaking sobs, tearing Legolas apart, since Ellenya had been born, all he knew was to look after her, that was all his parents ever pleaded with him to do.

"If anything ever happens to us, you are all she has," was his Nana's favourite line to use, and now he was being relieved off that duty, by some strangers judgment call, with crushing guilt he looked back at the still form his Ada, "Ada, please?" he choked, as he felt hands pull him away, taking his Adar from view.

Legolas was marched from the royal chambers, through the corridors of his home until he stood in the inner courtyard. To his right the Lady Galadriel stood beside Torwen, who nursed the still wailing Ellenya, who cried incessantly for her Ada. To his left Lord Celeborn was obviously making arrangements for some sort of hasty departure, he only recognised the elf that guarded him, when he spoke.

"Legolas, I am truly sorry, I wish I could do something –"

"Glorfindel, I do not want to talk, please there is nothing you can say," Legolas murmured coldly, the elder elf nodded in agreement and helped support the young prince's weight, as he slumped forward, his mind unable to cope with the chaos that had just unfolded. 'Had his Father truly decided to leave them?' Legolas could not muster enough strength to cope with the idea, so instead he just stared numbly at the unfolding events, that he was completely powerless to stop.

A few horses were brought into the courtyard and some of the Galadhrim folk mounted them, awaiting further instruction from their leaders. Torwen struggled to place an anguished Ellenya on horseback, as she still called for her Ada;

_"Nooo! I do not want too, I want Ada and Legolas, please I will be good, I will be good!_" she pleaded, as Torwen tried desperately to soothe the youngster.

A large bang of forcefully opening doors, resulted in the entire group of elves jumping in surprise and trying to place the sound. The only noise still to be heard over the vibrating echo was Ellenya, still howling relentlessly.

"TAKE YOUR HANDS OFF MY DAUGHTER TORWEN!"

King Thranduil stood, fully alert, with a fury that reduced the whole crowd to useless mutes, eyeing them all with indignation, the King strode down the steps and towards the horse that bore his daughter. Torwen dropped her hands and shrunk from the Kings menacing glare;

"Sire you are well, I-I-" the healer started, but Thranduil silenced her with a look and she bowed swiftly, moving out of his way.

Thranduil turned to his daughter his eyes softening and held out his arms, the elfling sniffed back her tears and without a second thought jumped into her Adar's arms, nuzzling into his neck and locking her little arms around him, beginning to let loose the tears she was trying so bravely to hold back.

"Do not let them take me away ada," she whispered, "I promise I will be good, I will get better, don't leave me like Nana!"

"Sssshhh, it is alright, it is alright, Ada is here now, I will never leave you again I swear it," Thranduil answered, blinking back his tears, thanking the Valar that he was not too late, as he smoothed her silken locks and protectively cradled her close to him, as he always had done, and would continue to do so.

"WHERE IS MY SON?" Thranduil growled and adjusted Ellenya in his arms so he could better scan the environment, his nostrils flaring, as he prepared to break his entire kingdom to the ground to retrieve Legolas.

"Ada?" Legolas pushed into view, he had not dared to believe it was his Adar until now, now that he was in front of him. Breaking into a run the young prince crossed the distance into his Father's waiting arms. Thranduil enveloped his son in a tight embrace; the King could not have cared less how his outburst had been received by terrified onlookers, he would have them all punished heavily for inflicting such pain on his children, but deep down he knew it was he that had caused the mess.

"Ada never leave again, please do not ever leave me again!" Legolas warned, through relieved sobs, Thranduil held him tighter and rested his head upon his son's, "I am so sorry son, so sorry for everything I put you through."

xXx

Through tear filled eyes and soothing whispers Thranduil led his Children, back up through the halls of his Kingdom and into their chambers. Once there he threw everyone else out, accept Elrond, who waited to check the King over once more. Begrudgingly Thranduil allowed it, he was not yet ready to wholly forgive Elrond for agreeing to ship his daughter off without prior consent.

"Thranduil whatever called you back, I am most thankful, your children need you," Elrond exclaimed as he gently checked over the elven King's vitals, Thranduil glared furiously at the healer.

"I am not ready to forgive your decision to remove my daughter from her home, though I can understand why, it does mean I have made my peace with the idea," Thranduil answered as he followed Elrond's finger with his eye, this was a ridiculous test, there was nothing wrong with his vision.

"It is not a test of vision Thranduil, I am testing to see if your responses are normal, though from your earlier display I would concur they most certainly are," Elrond added with a smirk ignoring the King's remark.

"Get out of my head Elrond," Thranduil warned, "I like you half elven, more so than my woodland neighbours, do not push me."

Elrond chuckled, "I do not read minds King, your facial expressions when you are impatient give you away too easily, that and over the years I have perfected the art of reading people. Though you have proven a particularly hard elf to work with, I have enjoyed the challenge."

Thranduil smirked in response, "I do not like to make things easy, but thank you Elrond, your patience and diligence has saved my family and I from certain ruin, as much as I begrudge saying it, I could not have got through this without your help."

Elrond placed a comforting hand on the King's shoulders, "Nay my friend, you all saved each other, I can only work with what I have, it Is up to my patients to respond and fight the rest of the battle themselves, which I know you will."

Thranduil nodded and glanced at the two quiet forms of his children, Legolas had curled himself unto the settle and was happily allowing Ellenya to lean on his shoulder, the two looked weary, but content in their own surroundings, Thranduil sighed, they still had a long way to go to recover from this, but he would not let them down, he would help them heal.

Elromd watched the look of concern pass over the Kings face and sighed, right now Thranduil was only operating as a parent, before the day was out he would need to remember he was a King and his duties and responsibilities stretched far beyond just caring for his children;

"The people need to mourn their Queen, Thranduil, they need a proper burial, they also need to see their King is well and remains with them, from what I have seen of your people, they truly adore you. Crowds of them have gathered throughout the days and nights and held vigils for Ellenya, they have sang songs of healing and sent prayers to the Valar that their King would remain with them. I have heard them, Thranduil, you should be greatly humbled by their love. As much as your children need you, so do your people, your role here among Greenwood is so vital, as long as you endure Thranduil, so will your people, and your children will have a future."

Elrond watched, as Thranduil reacted to his statement, the King's face crumpling with guilt, as he reasoned with himself. Thranduil was well aware of his responsibilities, and knew all too well the gaping hole Lairiel's death would leave in the hearts of the Greenwood elves. His wife had been the compassionate and soothing influence on their Kingdom, without her he would need to learn how to be more caring, more considerate, towards his subjects. However right now, he had a lot making up to do with his children. Without taking his gaze off his children, he answered Elrond, with a voice of calm understanding;

"My people will have the farewell they need, I will see them through this storm the same way I have for centuries, by ensuring their safety and protection, and their freedom to live in relative peace, away from the darkness of this world. But right now, Elrond, I have to be a Father, give me tonight with my children, in the morning we will bury my wife."

Elrond gripped the King's shoulder in a comforting gesture, and nodded;

"Then I take my leave, I will oversee those preparations if you desire?"

Thranduil nodded and listened as the elven lord left them alone, with their thoughts. Once he was sure they were alone, Thranduil turned to his children, who both eyed their Adar with a mixture of concern and love. This would be the hardest test for Thranduil, he knew what his children needed, they needed affection and emotional contact, not something he excelled in. The King scowled at the ground below him, angry at his own shortcomings and fiercely missing his wife, who could have shown him what to do.

As he sat internally battling with himself, and his inability to find a way to connect with his children, he did not notice Legolas, watch him, his young face filled with compassion, mingled with understanding. This was hard for his Adar, he had not been the comforter of the family, so the young prince took it upon himself to make the connection, they all had to start somewhere. Legolas walked up to his Adar and placed a hand on his shoulder, tugging him, getting him to pay attention. Thranduil lifted his gaze and stared confused at the sad smile on his son's face;

"It's okay Ada, I understand, I love you."

With that Legolas threw his arms around his Adar and Thranduil stiffened at the casual nature of his son's embrace, but Legolas did not let go, he held on tightly until he felt his Adar relax and accept his embrace. Thranduil sighed and clapped his hands against his son's back;

"I love you too my little leaf! So like you Naneth, living on your emotions, what shall I do with you my son?" Thranduil laughed gently as he pulled away and tugged his boy's chin, like he had done so when Legolas was an elfling. Legolas eyes lit up with relief, they would be okay, they would learn how to rebuild their family again.

Ellenya, satisfied that her brother had paved the way, sidled off the settle and hoped over to her Ada, forcing her way unto his knee, there she tugged his arm around her and snuggled into him. Now she was home, this was where she felt safe and loved, she could finally begin to believe her ordeal was over, though she still bore the physical and emotional scars, she did not feel so vulnerable now, tucked up safe in her Adar's arms.

For a few, quiet, moments, the little, family, enjoyed the stillness and relief that the knowledge, that the worst was finally over brought them. Thranduil eventually broke the quietness, with the insistence both Legolas and Ellenya needed to rest and began making up the day bed, in the living quarters, this delighted Ellenya, who thoroughly approved of the new sleeping arrangements, to her it was a novelty. To Thranduil it was just a way and means of avoiding having to revisit the scene of his crime, in his own bed chambers, he was still reeling from his massive error in judgment, he had been so selfish to think he could leave his children alone in this world.

He tucked Ellenya in and left her in her brother's capable hands, as Legolas intricately wove his sister, a pleasant bed time story. Thranduil listened, carefully taking note, he would need to learn these skills, he would not have Legolas take up the role of a parent, his son needed to live his life and become the ellon he was born to be. So after some time Thranduil joined in the story and Ellenya was soon more interested in her Ada's imagination than her brothers, between the both of them the little elfling nodded off into a contented sleep, something she had not done in a long while.

After a time, Legolas braved the question he had been curious about since his Adar had stormed the inner courtyard;

"What brought you back, Ada?"

Thranduil not taking his eyes off his sleeping daughter smiled;

"You," he answered softly, "Your sister, a promise I made to your Nana."

The King stretched out his hand and rubbed his son's shoulder comfortingly, his son's blue, eyes. Sparkled with curiosity, just like his Mother's did. He had been wrong, completely wrong, Lairiel would never be gone, not entirely, not as long as his children lived, in his son's eyes and in his lively spirit, in his daughters beautiful features, and wild imagination…yes she would always be there, as a perfect remainder of the legacy of their love.

"Legolas your persistence to reach me, mixed with Ellenya's tears, stirred that very basic instinct that every parent has, the instinct to forsake one's self for their children. It is not something you will understand, not until you are an Adar yourself, if that gift is ever granted you."

Legolas nodded solemnly, before yawning and slouching forward, Thranduil chuckled;

"Rest, I promise I will not leave you again, I will be right here when you wake up."

With that promise, Legolas curled on up the bed beside Ellenya and surrendered to sleep, whist Thranduil watched over them both. As he stood watch, Thranduil berated himself, and would continue to do so for many a long year, for ever contemplating leaving these two wonderful souls. It was the honest truth, that he was ready to give up, but as much as he tried he could not let go of his bonds with his children, he had tried blocking them out, forcing them away, but it was no use, he felt their love even in the depths of grief, and he felt how much they trusted him and that was not something he could ignore so easily, not even if he really wanted to. Lairiel would have never forgiven him for abandoning them and secretly he prayed for her forgiveness. He vowed in that moment never to let such dark thoughts enter his conscious mind again, no matter how hard it got, no matter how painful the memory, he would stand firm and be the rock his children required him to be.

As the night turned to dawn, the King listened to the morning chorus of the song-birds, heralding in a new day. He knew today would be the hardest challenge, burying his wife and facing his hurting people, he had more than his children's trust to regain. However Thranduil had a strong will, he would put things right, he would find a way to help his kingdom recover, whatever he decided, he knew it would not be welcomed by his woodland neighbours, for the elven King only saw one way to ease the pain of the Greenwood elves, and that was to isolate them from the darkening world, for they did not need to be subjected to anymore evil, unless it came to them, he would not go seeking it out any longer.


	14. Chapter 14

**Well everyone we have reached the end of this story...I really hope you like this chapter, it is kind of long, but I wanted to tie alot of things up and set up for the sequel. Please review, because it means so much, and because its the end, I want to know what you think, so please be honest and tell me what you enjoyed, what you didn't and what you might like to see in the sequel!**

**Oh my goodness your reviews were so amazing, I have literally been re-reading them, I cannot believe how positive you all are, truly makes my day! So big, big, thanks to Brankel1, ********Croonsgirl, xenocanaan, Nowa1, ****************xX-MissyMoo-Xx. Win Lockwood ****Aranel Mereneth************************, Zammy. ObsessedwReading, Jadedks, Dreamingin2Eternity, Kirschflower and celticank! And also the followers, I am so happy you've been reading the story, and please feel free to ask any questions are have your input! **

**************************Last chapter everyone here it goes...**

* * *

In the early, grey, light of dawn, the rain began to fall heavily, its rhythmic thrumming creating a quietening effect on the Greenwood kingdom. Its people rose to the gloomy dawn, with apprehension, it had been just over three months since they lost their Queen, and in that time they had not laid eyes on their ever present King. He did walk among them, he did not feast with them, the Greenwood elves began to fear that in his spirit the King had begun to fade, and with this knowledge the people despaired. If the King did not endure, if his powers waned, they would be left vulnerable, leaderless and alone, to face the darkening world.

However the elves remained hopeful, they had faith in the wisdom of the Valar, so they prayed and they sang daily, holding on to the hope their home would be restored, and their King would rise up and protect them. So today was no different than any other and the elves rose and went about their routines. Many ellyn and some strong ellith worked on restoring the physical kingdom, strengthening the borders, fixing what could be salvaged from the sacking of the Kings Halls, though much of the damage was only on the outer structures, in the struggle some of the inner halls had been breached, but with willing hands, the Kingdom looked almost untouched.

The remainder on the other hand, prayed and sang endlessly, pouring their emotions into their words. The woods rang with the sound of their painful, yet hauntingly beautiful voices, at night the Kings Halls were aglow with tiny lights, as civilians took turns in holding vigils for the Monarch's daughter, nothing brought them more sadness than the evil that had taken grip on such an elfling, they wished for nothing more than her full healing and would not cease hoping for it.

So on this grey dawn, as the people extinguished what was left of the burning candles, and returned to their duties; they were startled by the clear, sharp, sound of the horns, announcing the messenger of the King. The people gathered in the outer courtyard, some full of hope, others full of despair, for they had become accustomed to grave tidings, and waited patiently, with curious eyes.

To their surprise, it was Lord Elrond of Imladris, who accompanied Lord Arystor to address the people. What news could the great elf have for them, did his presence mean their fears had been realised and the King was no longer with them? Fearfully they watched and waited, as Arystor introduced the Noble elf to them.

The elf lord cleared his throat and with a sad smile he began to address the people of Greenwood;

"I come bearing news from the King, he is well and extends his heartfelt gratitude, for he has found great solace and comfort in your prayers and healing words. He wishes you all to know that his prolonged absence from his duties has come to an end, and is grateful for the time and great patience the people of Greenwood have shown him in this most difficult of circumstances," Elrond paused momentarily and believed he could feel the physical relief flow from the elves of Greenwood.

"To mark the passing of the Woodland's Beloved Queen, an official, burial ceremony will be held at noon, at the site of Queen Lairiel's chosen resting place, within the royal gardens. King Thranduil wishes to extend to you the invitation to join him, in the remembrance of the last Queen of Greenwood," Lord Elrond gave a small bow and exited the gathering, leaving Arystor to begin preparations with the elven people, and returned to the throne room, to await Thranduils arrival.

xXx

Ellenya sat, perched on her Adar's lap, eyeing the unappetizing bowl of porridge, with a mixture of disgust and dread. Thranduil sat with his head resting on his fist, slowly shaking his head, his daughter had not ate anything, at least not since she had been with him, sighing he rubbed his forehead and pinched the bridge of his nose;

"Ellenya, you have to eat for Ada, just a bite?" he tried, and peeked at his child hoping to have won her over, but alas, Ellenya's face puckered and she shook her head.

"I am not hungry, I do not want any," she said determinedly pushing the bowl away from her.

"This is not debatable Ellenya," Thranduil groaned, lifting the spoon, he scooped the stodgy mixture up and pushed it under his daughter's nose.

She needed to eat something, this would be a long day, if she did not eat with him, then how could he be sure she would eat anything the rest of the day? He was not placing the care of his daughter unto anyone else, all the important tasks he would complete, this is what Lairiel would have wanted. Only it was first thing in the morning, this was the first thing he had attempted to do, and already he was failing, how was he ever going to do this?

Ellenya was now whimpering and violently shaking her little head, her silky, blond, locks falling about her face. Thranduil felt his heart sink, and he sat up straight in the chair, automatically looking for hurt or damage to his elfling;

"I don't like it, it is not like what Nana makes," Ellenya sniffled and pierced her Adar with her confused, silvery, blue eyes. Thranduil lost for words dropped the spoon back in the bowl and pushed it across the table, and clasped his head in his hand;

"Ellenya, I don't know how to do that," he sighed in defeat, and watched guilty, as his daughters bottom lip trembled.

This was just breakfast, this was something small, how would he cope with the bigger things in her life? In a few short hours he would be presenting himself to his people, as their King, and attempt to hold himself together while they officially buried his wife. He had foolishly not factored into the equation the now, deeply emotional, and perilous hurdles of parenting his children alone, whilst attempting to rule a kingdom. Thranduil considered that he may have been a little adventurous with today's agenda, he also considered locking the doors and refusing to leave the safety of his chambers, but he was the Elven King, and his intensely proud and stubborn nature would not let him shirk his responsibilities, however much the inner, less certain, Thranduil screamed with fear.

From the corner of his eye Thranduil spied his son appear, he was buttoning up a formal, silver tunic, struggling with the finer leaf pins, at his chest, sighing he dropped his hands and gave up. Legolas eyed the tense situation between his sister and his Adar, he spied the untouched porridge, Ellenya's sour expression and his Adar's exasperated stare, and quickly caught up to what was happening. The young elf smirked, and disappeared momentarily, returning swiftly with a jar of honey.

Causally Legolas, spooned out some of the sweet contents unto his sister's breakfast and stirred it through. Crouching down in front of his little sister and Adar, he playfully tugged a strand of Ellenya's hair to get her attention; she frowned at her brother and pursed her lips, as he offered her a spoonful of the mixture;

"Just like Nana made it, I promise," Legolas added softly and winked at his Adar.

Thranduil watched cautiously, Ellenya was not convinced, and turned her nose up. However Legolas was not swayed, and ate the spoonful himself, adding the appropriate mumbles of enjoyment. This peaked Ellenya's interest and she hesitantly took the spoon herself and timidly lipped a small mouthful. Her little eyes widened and she smiled;

"It is like the way Nana made it," she exclaimed and tucked into a bigger spoonful. Legolas grinned and handed off the bowl to the eager young elfling.

"How?" Thranduil started to ask, as he frowned in disbelief, his daughter was now making short work of the porridge; she had vehemently refused to look at moments ago.

"Ellenya and I do not like porridge, we never have, the only way Nana ever got us to eat the horrible goo, was if she added honey to it. It is okay though, you didn't know that, now that you do, breakfast will be easier," Legolas chuckled and picked up an apple from the basket of fruit on the table.

Thranduil sighed, but a hint of a smile played on the corners of his mouth, "Is there anything else I should know?"

Legolas grinned and bit into his apple, "Oh there is a lot of things you are going to need to learn Ada, but we will stick to the basics first."

"Legolas, do not talk with your mouth full, it is disgusting, you would think you were reared with a bunch of ill-mannered dwarves," Thranduil scolded.

Slapping his hand over his mouth to stop the contents from spewing out, the young ellon snorted back laughter;

"Now you sound like Nana!" he praised.

"Good! I am learning fast, and then while we are on the subject," Thranduil began, as he straightened out of his chair to stand facing his son, fixing him with a disapproving glance, he gripped the pins of his son's tunic and began fastening them; "It is completely unacceptable, for an elf of your age, to still be required to be dressed by his Adar!"

Legolas sighed and raised his eyebrow, "Are you done fussing?"

The sarcastic remark gained Legolas a scowl from his Father, who caught him roughly by the jaw, with his hand;

"Was that sarcasm boy? Did you just sass your Adar?" Thranduil asked, with his perfectly calm, yet menacing voice, though it was all in play and Legolas, still caught in Ada's grip, smirked; "I learned from the best!" This earned the young prince a playful thump on the ear.

Thranduil returned to his seat and reclined back, a genuine smile tugging at the corners of his lips, the King was so proud of his son, for enduring, for remaining bright even in the darkness, if he did not have Legolas now, he was certain he would not have coped.

"Today will be hard day Legolas, I have to resume my duties, I owe that to our people, and I am not ashamed to admit that it will be a challenge without your Mother. But I will say this much, as long as I have you and Ellenya beside me today, I believe I can get through," The King said solemnly.

Legolas placed a hand on his Adar's shoulder and with great feeling added; "As long as we have you Ada, we will all endure."

Thranduil placed his hand over his son's and sighed deeply, taking courage from his child's unfailing faith and trust, he mentally began to prepare himself for the days ahead.

xXx

The doors opened to the vacant throne room, and slowly the Woodland King, his children, and a small entourage of elves entered. The beautiful hall seemed too large and every small noise, sounded too loud, as it echoed off the stone walls.

Ellenya, to this point, had taken cover under the material of her Adar's silver coat, her small fingers gripped the fabric, as she timidly took in her surroundings. She had never been involved in a formal occasion, her parents had chosen to raise her away from the pomp and ceremony, for as long as they could afford to, today that ended, she would be present for her Naneth's funeral, and the little elfling was full of deep wonderment.

Thranduil gently pried his daughter from his side and placed her beside her brother, she went to go after her Adar, but Thranduil stopped her;

"No, I want to stay with you!" Ellenya murmured, her little, eyes wide with fright, the elfling did not trust her Adar to not disappear, and had resolved to never leave his side.

"Ellenya, I must go and get ready, I will be right there," Thranduil pointed to the side of his wooden throne, "And if I move even an inch without telling you, you have my permission to chase me down, but until then stay with Legolas."

The elfling measured the sincerity in her Adar's eyes, against her own uncertainty, and decided to trust him, but she would watch him like a hawk, and would hold him to his word. With a nod, she let her Adar go, and took her brothers hand, watching with keen interest as her Ada drifted to the center of the room and began addressing his small entourage.

Ellenya watched as two of her Ada's servants, whom she recognized as having regular contact with her family, bring before him a great robe of forest green, and other unfamiliar items she had never seen him wear before. Curiously she regarded the scene, as the servants adorned her Adar in these, wonderful, rich, garments. Ellenya was aware her Adar was a King, though she had never given much thought to what that was, all she understood was that it was a very important thing, and he often spent much time away from her because he had duties, whatever they were, she did not really care to know! To Ellenya, Thranduil was just her Ada, it did not matter to her what he was as long as he was with her, to her young mind, all her Adar needed to concern himself with was playing games with her, singing songs, and giving her much needed cuddles. But this elf that stood before her now, though looked like her Ada, seemed incredibly different and extremely powerful.

Thranduil unaware of his daughters intense gaze, studied the ground at his feet, as his personal servants busied themselves on making him presentable, it had felt like an age of the sun since he had physically looked like a King, something completely foreign to him before. Thranduil prided himself on always appearing stately, he rarely appeared without his robes or oaken staff, it was part of him, and only with his family did he discard the role of King briefly. To return to this role, was like adorning a mask, as each piece of formal clothing was added, he withdrew his true emotions, hiding away his secret fears and worries, for he knew that the moment that crown was placed on his head, he would take the weight of his people upon himself, he would be entirely responsible for their survival. He breathed in deeply, and closed his eyes, as he felt the weight of the heavy, mithril crown, settled upon his head.

Ellenya watched in awe, as Lord Arystor, solemnly approached her Adar with a great crown, fashioned like the branches of a tree; it was the most beautiful thing she had ever seen. With great care, the advisor placed the crown on her Ada's head. The elfling watched as her Ada, remained still for a moment, his eyes closed, she wondered over his new appearance.

The King's eyes fluttered open, and gazed straight ahead, Ellenya gasped in wonderment, at this strange King before her. He was strong, and tall, he held himself with such grace and presence, that Ellenya immediately felt the difference in the room, this elf commanded the attention of all. His silvery, blue eyes, were filled with great wisdom, but they remained impassive and completely unreadable, so that no living being could ever fathom his true thoughts. The elfling could barely reconcile the image of her Adar, to the splendor of this eternal being, and she felt a slight thrill of fear, that was until the great King's icy eyes, flickered over her, and they instantly softened betraying his only vulnerability.

Thranduil smiled softly towards his youngest, he knew how strange he must look to her, so he approached her carefully. Kneeling down, so he was at her level, he allowed his daughter to adjust to the strangeness of seeing her Father as a King, it did not take her long to settle herself with the idea and she reached out and touched the crown, and curiously ran her hand along the robes, her little brows furrowing;

"You look like the elves in Nana's stories, they had crowns just like yours, and were great Kings, are you a great King like them Ada?"

Thranduil and most of the elves in earshot laughed at Ellenya's response, which only irritated the elfling, this was a serious contemplation. Thranduil held out his arms and Ellenya allowed him to pick her up;

"Why don't I let you decide if I am a great King, or not, hmm?" Thranduil offered and rested his forehead against his daughters, she smiled wryly in response.

"I have something for you, my little light; maybe it will help sway your decision," Thranduil continued as he motioned for Arystor to bring him fourth a small, velvet covered box.

The King's advisor clicked open the box, to reveal a small, silver and gold circlet of woven stars, Thranduil lifted out the small tiara and placed it on his daughter's petite head. Ellenya touched her new head dress, eyes wide with wonder, and stared up at her Ada;

"Now you have one of your own, and your Ada does not look so silly," Thranduil chuckled.

"Thank you Ada, it is beautiful, I will never take it off!" Ellenya beamed and hugged her Adar tightly.

The tender moment, was something precious to behold, but it was not to last, Lord Arystor reminded Thranduil of the time, and the King nodded in agreement. He placed Ellenya back on her feet and called Legolas to his side, taking his staff in his hand and using this free hand to hold his daughter's, Thranduil turned to meet his people.

xXx

The entire elvish population of Greenwood flocked to the royal gardens to join in the final farewell of their Queen. They watched with mournful eyes, singing melancholy, melodies, and casting wild flowers before the funeral procession, as it made its way to Lairiel's final resting place, a quiet edge of her own gardens, under the shadow of a great willow. The tree itself was planted by Lairiel many centuries ago, and it would be later said that the tree would glow in the starlight, and when the wind whistled through its branches you could hear the melodious notes of the Queens laughter. It was here the procession stopped, and the beautifully carven, wooden, coffin, was lowered into the mound, which had been created weeks before, but had lain vacant.

Thranduil had struggled immensely throughout the ceremony, many times he almost faltered, his carefully constructed mask of calm, not enough to hold back the tremendous grief he suffered. At these times, either Ellenya would subconsciously squeeze his hand, or Legolas would knowingly step close to his Adar, offering as much physical support as he could under the glare of their people. This was always just enough to remind Thranduil, that his children and his people required him to be strong, and he could not falter, for they needed to believe he could recover from this, and in turn so would they.

Lord Celeborn spoke on behalf of the elven King, knowing it would be too difficult for Thranduil to find the words. The ancient Lord only spoke briefly, and with few words, and instead let the people of Greenwood sing their farewells to Lairiel, as many people cast flowers and tokens onto the Queen's mound, as elven subjects covered it over with fresh earth.

Once the mound was complete, Thranduil and his two children approached the resting place, the King placed there a simple bunch of wild flowers, and stepped away. Ellenya glanced at her brother, as he produced from his robe the secret gift; she had been working on for her Nana, only days before she died. It was just a simple woven bracelet. Made of brown cord, but the elfling had fastened about it four forest items, each perfectly dried and stitched to the bracelet. The first was the great, golden, leaf she had fought so hard to retrieve, this represented her Adar, the second was a bright, green, leaf, and this was to represent her brother, its bright colour making her smile. The third was the leaves of the forest flame shrub, its defiant colours something she affiliated with, this she chose to represent herself. Lastly Ellenya had chosen the white flowers of the hawthorn tree to represent her Naneth, these flowers were her Nana's favorite and she wore them in her hair, the perfect representation of her clear, bright, spirit.

With the help of Legolas she twined the bracelet around the bunch of wild flowers; her Ada had already placed on the mound. Whispering their final farewells they retreated to their Adar's side, and Ellenya felt large, tears, swell in her eyes, so she buried her face in her Ada's side. Thranduil hid her face from view, allowing his daughter peace to cry, without the pitiful gazes of onlookers. Legolas began to struggle with his own tears too; he could not keep them locked away like his Adar, Thranduil sensing this, pulled his son's head to rest on his shoulder, allowing his son to obscure his face from view also. Thranduil took deep, calming, breaths, and lifted his eyes to the sky, were the first shafts of sunlight cut through the gloomy sky, the beam of light hit his face, and warmed his skin.

Thranduil fancied this was Lairiel, sending him strength, though he knew it was impossible, the idea brought a great sense of calm and clarity to the King's mind. His children too felt the renewed strength, from their Adar, and clung to it, as they struggled through the rest of the heart-breaking ceremony.

xXx

A great feast was put on in honour of the Queen, all subjects of the Woodland realm attended; the mood was slowly beginning to lift, as happy memories were shared among friends. It was encouraging and healing for the elves to see their King walk among them, even more so to have the little princess present, she was not often in public view, but on this evening her presence was a treat for their weary spirits. They had heard what she had suffered and considered the elfling to be nothing short of a small miracle, though Ellenya was timid and wary among many strange faces, the small smile or curious glances she gave her people, was enough to fill their hearts with hope.

After the people had feasted and sang more songs, in memory of their queen, Thranduil finally made his ascent to his throne, and to address his people. He had sat in relative silence, with Lord Elrond. Lord Celeborn and Lord Glorfindel, refusing to discuss anything remotely political, or even brooch the topic of his children, particular the sore point of Ellenya's near departure. So the elven Lord's, were left frustrated and anxious over the King's looming speech, the only one less concerned than Thranduil was Galadriel. The Lady of Lorien, had regained the trust of Ellenya, though it did not take much, the little one adored the high elf, and so Galadriel was so preoccupied with tending to the little elfling, that the King's political issues were of little importance to her, what was of importance was the elfling's health and future, this was something she would discuss later with Thranduil.

King Thranduil stood before the people of Greenwood, his great hall, silent, as each subject stopped to listen to their sovereign, his commanding presence ensuring their attention. Taking a settling breath, he gazed over the familiar faces of his subjects, and felt an immense love and gratitude, towards their service to him, his family and for defending their home, even when he was too weak to do so for them;

"Today I woke with a new perspective, you see I decided to make a change, I decided to let go of the darkness, I would say goodbye to all the fear and all the pain caused. I decided I would carry on despite the odds stacked against me," Thranduil paused for a moment, "You see, I believe the evil in this world can take anything it wants from me, it can take my home, my loved ones, it can strip me of my title, it can take what power I have left! But, what it cannot take from me, what it will never succeed in capturing is my spirit. You see I have made this decision never to give in, never to stop enduring, for the sake of my children, for the sake of you, my people."

Slowly the people of began to stir, their spirits growing determined, their King spoke the truth, evil would not capture their true spirits, they could withstand, they could endure. Thranduil felt the spark beginning to light in their silvan hearts and continued.

"I will never dwell on the pain again, for it would not be what Lairiel would have wanted for me, or for her people. I stood on the brink of darkness and returned, so I can assure you all that it is possible to defy it. So I stand before you now, as your King, and recommit to you the oath I first took. I swore to protect Greenwood and its people; I promised to provide a Kingdom of peace, a sanctuary among the trees, for the silvan people to prosper and live in harmony with nature. From this day fourth, I Thranduil son of Oropher, chosen King of the Woodland Realm, pledge to solely protect and maintain Greenwood, there shall be no more despair in my woods, no more unnecessary death, with your aid, my people, we will rebuild a great stronghold, we will make for ourselves an impenetrable shield against the evil rising in the south, for we will endure! The enemy will torment us no longer!"

Every Greenwood elf stood to their feet and applauded, some cheered, others shouted out there pledges of defiance against the darkness, many heads nodded in agreement and there was much chatter. One common thread emerged; the people liked this idea, to remain hidden from the darkness, to live in peace and harmony in the forests that they called home. Yes, to them, Thranduil had the right idea, rebuild their stronghold and lose no more of their loved ones to the encroaching darkness.

Thranduil took his seat upon his throne, and was joined by his son, who sat at his right hand side. Legolas smiled proudly at his Adar, he was a great and wise leader, the young ellon trusted completely in his Adar's judgment, the Woodland realm would endure, its only hope in its ability to remain hidden, and away from the prying eyes of the evil ones. It did not go unnoticed by both Legolas and Thranduil that Lord Celeborn was glowering in their direction, Elrond remained passive, but a sorrowful look passed between himself and Glorfindel. When the crowd's attention had returned to their evenings activities, Lord Celeborn approached the King;

"You cannot just go into hiding Thranduil, you are an elven King, a warrior by nature! What purpose will you serve the peoples of this earth, by turning into recluse?" Celeborn spat.

Thranduil stared impassively at the incensed noble elf, taking his time to answer his woodland cousin; "I do not consider it _hiding_ Celeborn, I see it as preservation, as for turning into a recluse? I cannot help what you think of me."

"Fine!" Celeborn growled, "Throw up your great walls, Thranduil, cast your enchantments of protection, but you will not be able to reside forever in isolation, one day you will be forced into action, one day you will be called upon to stand against evil once more, I just pray that you will have not forgotten the use of your sword, or forsaken all alliances with your elven kin."

Now it was Thranduils turn to scowl at the other Sindar Lord, "Is this what truly concerns you Celeborn? You fear that when the time comes, there will be no aid from my northern forces, for they will be weak and ill-equipped. That is a heavy insult!"

"Enough!" Elrond interjected sternly, standing in-between the two sindar Lords, "This is not the time nor the place to question each other's leadership. Celeborn, Thranduil has the right to govern his people as he sees fit, have faith, if the time ever comes the Greenwood people are most hardy folk, they will harken to the call of Galadhrim! Thranduil, be reasonable, you know Celeborn only has the interests of his own kind at heart, there is no malice in his words!"

The two great, grey, elves, stared each other down for a few moments, before Thranduil reclined in his throne, his chin raised haughtily, in defiance. Celeborn glared incredulously at the elven King's stubbornness, before sighing with impatience and thundering off. Elrond turned to face Thranduil, one eyebrow arched in disbelief;

"A little gratitude goes along way Elf King, Celeborn has worked hard to maintain the safety of your realm in you absence, you owe him much, he does not deserve your misguided wrath."

Thranduil glared at the elf lord, Elrond's grey eyes boring into his own, making him feel rather guilty for his actions. Thranduil snorted and turned his head away from Elrond, but instead was met by his son's judging gaze, Legolas held an expression of compassion and inclined his head toward Elrond, signifying his agreement with noble elf.

"Ai! Legolas! You are just like you Naneth, you do not even have to speak to make me feel guilty!" Thranduil roared and jumped from his seat, to storm off after Celeborn, and attempt to salvage the situation.

Elrond chuckled and turned to the young prince, who was grinning sheepishly;

"Well done young one!" Elrond praised, "I am rather glad you inherited you Naneth's personality, otherwise I would probably be playing umpire for the next millennium between your Adar and mine, although thankfully mine is just through marriage, I do not have to live with him."

Both elves gave each other a knowing look, before stifling their laughter, it was all but common knowledge that Thranduil and Celeborn would never, ever, agree on anything, it was just their nature.

xXx

The night air was peaceful, and cool, the clouds had finally broke and pale moonlight lit up the royal gardens. Thranduil stood at Lairiel's mound, allowing a few stray tears, to slip through his carefully guarded features. A short distance away he heard his two children chatting quietly with each other, the King sighed with relief, at least through all that had happened his children remained with him. Though the thought of raising them alone, terrified him, there were many questions he did not feel prepared to deal with, particularly with his daughter, with no other elleth that was kin to turn too, he feared Ellenya would suffer. Oh the path of parenthood was a tricky one and not one Thranduil had ever planned on navigating alone, but he would give it his all, he would make sure everything he did would in the best interests of his children.

"Thranduil, why do you despair?"

The King, started at the eerily, beautiful voice, he knew instantly who it was;

"Lady Galadriel, to what do I owe the pleasure?"

The enchantress, floated into view and stared mournfully at the freshly laid mound, the grief of her dear friend's passing, was still so fresh for the noble elleth, that she did not try and hide the cascading tears that fell from her deep, blue, eyes. Galadriel lifted her gaze to the woodland King and smiled sadly;

"I have not yet come to terms with her passing Thranduil you know how dear Lairiel was to me, but come answer me, why do you despair?"

Thranduil dropped his gaze to the ground, fighting the urge to deny he despaired at all, as much as he could not stand Lord Celeborn's meddling, Galadriel was a vastly different force, Thranduil could not dislike the Lady of Lorien, as much as he tried, it was impossible, she was far too wise and noble to distrust;

"I fear I will not be enough for my daughter Galadriel, while she is young and carefree I can care for her, but as she grows older, she will need the guidance of an elleth, there are some things an Adar cannot teach," Thranduil chuckled sadly.

"Yes, that is true, the elfling will need maternal guidance, she may also, have inherited her Naneth's abilities, these skills take centuries to hone, it will be a hard road to complete alone Thranduil, but I can offer hope."

"What are you suggesting Galadriel?" Thranduil asked warily.

"When Ellenya is ready, when she consents, let her come to the Golden Wood, let her be among her Mothers people. I will tutor her, guide her, in the way only another elleth can. Please Thranduil let me help, let it be my last gift to Lairiel, you know it will be healing for Ellenya to spend time in Lothlorien?" Galadriel pleaded gently with Thranduil, her eyes holding the compassion of one who could understand the burden of parenthood.

Thranduil was lost for words, his immediate reaction was to reject the notion, Ellenya was his daughter, and his responsibility. However the more reasonable part of his mind considered the argument Galadriel made.

"Thranduil I am not taking your daughter from you, or trying to change her allegiances. It would only be for a short time, when she is ready, and only if she wants too," Galadriel tried, then smiled wryly, "She is you daughter Thranduil, I am in no way fooled by those beautiful looks of her Naneth, she is strong-willed, defiant and I am certain her temper will be just as legendary as yours!"

Thranduil laughed loudly, and shook his head, "Yes, that is the truth, that is what concerns me! With Legolas I can reason with him, I can predict how he will react, I know how to kerb his enthusiasms, but with Ellenya, I cannot fathom her, she does not let me in, she lets no-one in, this very morning she had me reduced to near tears, because she would not eat, I could not grasp what she wanted, Galadriel that was just food!" Thranduil threw his hands up in exasperation and shot the elleth a pleading look; surely she would have some advice for him.

Galadriel chuckled, "Does that not remind you of anyone?"

"Of course it does!" Thranduil groaned and rubbed his forehead, "I may need to take you up on that offer, I am truly sick with fear at the thought of Ellenya growing up, if she truly is like me, then she will be the death of me!" The King whined into his palm.

"Oh Thranduil you are so dramatic!" Galadriel chastised, "But I have no advice for you, there is no logic involved in raising children. All I can do is offer my help, I adore the little one, I want to see her succeed, she has a bright future, if given the chance."

Thranduil regarded the other noble, still unsure, it was not a desirable notion, but he could not deny the relief he felt at the thought of the offer of help;

"Only if it is her choice, only when she is older, she is my daughter Galadriel, I will not entertain the notion of Ellenya becoming part of the Galadhrim!"

Galadriel smiled warmly, "I am in no doubt that Ellenya will forever remain a Greenwood elf, it is in her very nature. However you never know, she may fall-"

Thranduil eyebrows shot up in shock, "There will be no marriage to a Galadhrim, there will be no marriage at all, so help me Galadriel if she even flirts with the idea, I will hold you and Celeborn directly responsible, and your husband will truly have reason to fret!"

Galadriel roared with laughter and turned toward the mound; "Do you hear that my sweet Lairiel, it is like he never fell for the charms of tree people himself?"

Galadriel placed a gentle hand on the King's shoulder and smiled, her eyes filled with joy at the memory of her Lairiel; "No more despair Thranduil, it was not Lairiels way," The great elleth, said her farewells and left the King to his thoughts.

Thranduil spent a long time regarding his Queen's resting place, internally saying his farewells, lingering on the memories, storing them up in his heart, keeping them safe. These memories would give them the strength he required to endure, just long enough, until he could be with her again.

"It is not goodbye my love, just a short parting, we can manage that," Thranduil spoke resolutely to the trees, "Only this time you will just have to be patient, Lairiel!"

Thranduil was not quite sure, it may have just been a trick of the wind, but he wanted to believe he heard the Queen's laughter tinkle through the trees. Thranduil breathed in deep, inhaling the fresh air, enjoying the musical notes.

"Ada! Ada! Legolas has turned into a troll, he is trying to cook me!" the shouts of his daughter broke through the King's silent mourning and he jumped in surprise turning to the sound.

Ellenya Dashed through the trees and before Thranduil had a chance to react, his daughter was scrambling into his arms, burying her face into his chest and giggling with excitement.

"I am coming to get you Ellenya, I fancy a tasty elfling for dinner!" Legloas roared as he tramped into view, making a show of stomping his feet and being as loud as humanly possible.

"_NOOO, Ada, protect me_!" she screeched in Thranduil's ear, wrapping her arms tightly around his neck.

"Ellenya, ow, Ell-" Thranduil gurgled as his daughter hung from his neck, making a good attempt at choking him.

"PROTECT ME ADA!" the excited elfling demanded, as Legolas stomped closer, not hiding the amusement in his eyes.

Thranduil bent down and picked up his oaken staff he had discarded at his feet earlier, whilst simultaneously trying to avoid death by hyperactive elfling strangulation.

"Back foul creature, there will be no feasting on elflings tonight!" Thranduil lunged forward and Legolas narrowly missed colliding with his Adar's staff, Ellenya cheered with delight! The little family engaged in their pretend game, under the great willow, in the presence of the last Queen of Greenwood, their joyful laughter the greatest tribute they could ever pay her.

THE END

* * *

**Did you like? Please let me know!**

**Again thank you everyone, honestly it has been so great getting to write this, and I am super excited for the sequel! **

**Also just a wee note; if you have not already, check out ********Aranel Mereneth's: Tales of the woodland realm. Its like one of the best stories I have read on here about Greenwood, its awesome! And ********Aranel Mereneth has been very kind in reviewing from chapter one and giving some lovely encouragements! Thanks! **

******************Until next time guys! See you all soon! **

******************Wunderkind**


End file.
